


Light in the Woods

by MortisBane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, promt fill sort of, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortisBane/pseuds/MortisBane
Summary: Forced into a crash landing on a strange planet in the far edges of Wild space, Eli Vanto must survive the planet and its wildlife, while hoping that someone will come looking for him.  All the while, some creature with hauntingly familiar, glowing, red eyes stalks him from within the forest, keeping him on edge.This idea actually came from @maylovelies on Tumblr so go check them out, and the premise belongs to them.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic writing either Thrawn or Eli, but this idea really took me and I really wanted to write it.  
> Please please please give me criticism, feedback and suggestions. It's been a while since I've written anything and I've become very rusty, so please I'd like some suggestions on what I could improve, story wise and character wise.  
> I apologize if it's not super great, I actually wrote this chapter alone twice, trying to improve it so...I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

Flashes and bangs exploded into illuminating fires all around.  Ship rocking, swaying, turning, in a desperate dance to escape.  But outmanned, outgunned and out maneuvered, his chances were slim.  Lights flickered and sizzled, every piece of machinery whining and screeching.  And Eli in the center of it all, hurriedly smashing, and slamming buttons, pulling on steering and looking over every new problem as they appeared, in swaths of numbers.

These pirates threw his routine delivery far off track.  Just moments after the swirling blues faded out into the black dotted vastness of space, they were upon him.  One blast after another, searing the ship’s hull, pinpoint accuracy aimed right at his engines and hyperdrive.  It took barely a moment before he was stopped dead.  Operating on only half engine capacity, and hyperdrive blown, all Eli could do was swerve in and out of the patchwork of turbolasers.  No time to think, only to act, but before he realized, he’d gone so far off course, it was unknown where the original rout even was anymore.

He cursed as another fuse blew, wiping out an entire second control panel, sizzling before going dark.  There went his navicomputer.  Sweat trailed down from his hairline slowly, yet profusely.  Not even having time to wipe it out of his eyes, he suffered through the stinging, continuing the fight to keep his shuttle alive.  Three ships appeared on his scopes before they went dead, and Eli was unsure whether to be relieved or panicked.  He could only see two out of his viewport, one on each side of his ship, third hidden behind him.

They weren’t killing him, not yet.  Something was keeping them from blasting him to bits, and salvaging what was left from the debris.  No way to hail them, communications was one of the first things knocked out, scrambled before they attacked.  He couldn’t even send out a distress beacon.  No, the pirates were acting like they were corralling him, herding him like some livestock, but why.  Another blast rocked the side of his shuttle, shaking Eli roughly in his chair.  He turned sharply to his left, trying to dodge anymore fire.  Through his viewport, as he pulled around, a large planetoid appeared.  Large with a greenish hue to it.  Eli sure had never seen this planet before, he was way off course by now, closer to the Unknown Regions than any hyperspace lane dared to go.

“Kirff!”  He shouted, slamming his fists down on the already dead controls.  “Ya bastards herding me off course so no one will find yer mess?!”  He growled deep in his throat, wishing that the weapons system on this damned vessel were still operational.  Desperately, he began flipping every switch, any button, trying to reroute any remaining power to what was left of his engines.  He’ll be damned if he let these pirates win.  He may not be much of a fighter, but he won’t go down that easy.  Rocking forward, he felt the thrust increase suddenly, propelling him forward enough that he couldn’t see the two enemy ships on his sides.  Hoping his sudden jolt would confuse his pursuers long enough, he fell into a spin, spiraling down and away.

Watching the blaster bolts whiz past him, not hitting their mark, Eli smirked.  It worked, in their confusion, they were missing, and Eli was gaining distance between them.  A chuckle bubbled up his throat, but it stuttered out just as a lucky shot his his engine dead center.  An explosion rocked the entire ship, slamming Eli’s head right into the consol.  Dazed, he didn’t get up, vision blurred, he only listened to the sound of his engines dying out completely.  He had to force himself up, fighting past his daze, but once he was sitting up again, his shuttle was already dead in the water.  Engines out and not responding, the ship continuing forward on just pure momentum.

The pirates were gaining, he could tell, the ship slowly losing speed.  And before him, the planet was getting closer and closer.  He was going to get stuck right in its gravitational pull, and then, even the pirates wouldn’t be able to stop the collision.  They knew this too, the blaster first amped up, most thankfully missing their mark, but they were planning on destroying him before the planet claimed the ship.  Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Eli could do nothing but watch his approaching destruction.  Planet or pirates, if he were a bit more cynical of a man, Eli might of bet on which would get him first.

Pulling on the steering did nothing, the entire ship was unresponsive.  More fire shook his craft, knocking him out onto the cold durasteal floor.  Rising onto his hands and knees, Eli saw the puddle of blood his head left behind.  Reaching up and wiping his forehead, it indeed came back crimson.  Mind still swimming, he crawled back to his chair, lifting himself up just enough to peer out the viewport.  The planet was so close now, just a few more seconds and he’d be at the point of no return.  Either the pirates destroyed him now, or they’d have the pull away and wait for the shuttle to crash before they could salvage his cargo.

Eli was always good with numbers and estimations, hence why he did so well in shipping and cargo.  Caught on quick when he’d go with his father to work.  Little Eli could estimate the total stock of something just by viewing one crates maximum hold capacity.  So looking at the edge of the coloring of the planet, where it met inky space, and how quickly he appeared to be going, Eli counted down the seconds until he’d puncture atmosphere.

He tried a few more buttons and switches, flicking and pressing at random to see any sort of reaction out of the ship.  There was nothing.  Holding his forehead, he tried taking some deep breaths, to fight off the blotches in his vision.  Then, the pirates stopped firing, peeling off away from him and regrouping off to the right.  So he was a lost cause to them too now.  Moved off to wait, like vultures for a dying animal.  Eli was going to die.  Away from home, bleeding and dizzy, wishing that he’d done as his parents had asked and enlisted in the Empire those years ago.  He felt his speed begin to increase again, the hull groaning, and everything around him shaking.  He was entering atmosphere.  At his speed, there’s no way he could survive the crash, if the entire shuttle didn’t crumple in on him, then the whiplash from impact would snap his neck, as well as many other bones.

Sliding back down to the floor, he rested his cheek on the cool metal, submitting to his fate. He gazed at the underside of the control console.  At the barely concealed smuggling panel there.  His father had bought this ship from some smuggler a few years back, after pirates had destroyed their previous one and never bothered to cover up all the, not so legal additions to it.  His father was going to be pissed when he found out that his newer ship would share the same fate.

Eli jumped up suddenly, vertigo coming on quickly after causing him to sway.  He rubbed his temples, breathing deeply trying to clear his head for a moment.  Once the vision was back he crawled under the console.  He knew this compartment was small, meant for little things, most likely spice smuggling, but there were also straps to keep cargo in place.  Pulling at the panel, it came off with a pop, Eli tossed it to the side.  He crawled into the small space, only needing to scrunch up into the fetal position in order to fit.  He looped the straps around him, locking the many in place one at a time, while the shuttle around him continued to shake.  He got the final strap in place, arms locked close to his chest, legs held tightly together, and his head completely stationary, by his hands.  He couldn’t stop the crash, but he could prevent lethal injuries.

Passing through the atmosphere, Eli closed his eyes, the ship continued to shake, increasing in speed.  Everything listed to the right, the panel and any lose bits sliding and crashing into the opposite wall.  Shuttle collided with something briefly, something tall.  It happened again, and again.  The crash was beginning, but Eli should still be too high up in the sky to be meeting ground.  Trees maybe.  Something scraped at the belly of his shuttle, nothing strong enough to puncture the durasteel, but in vast numbers that it was consistent.  Had to be trees.

As the trees got thicker and thicker, the ship jolted and stuttered in its decent.  Eli held onto himself tighter, anxiety coiling in his gut, gripping tightly at his heart, the longer he waited for impact the worse the feeling grew.  Stomach churning, head spinning, he worried that his stomach might spill on him, or worse get lodged in him, and he’d choke to death before the actual impact.  Remembering some tricks his mother taught him when he was younger, some breathing and counting to keep himself calm, he ran through each and every one he could think of.  If he survived impact, he needed to be right headed to escape any following explosion.  He heard something in the ship burst, and the howling of the air whooshing violently by.  The hull burst, but at least Eli was positive there was breathable oxygen on this planet.  Increase his odds just a bit.

Suddenly, everything slammed down, Eli heard the clatter of lose scrap metal and technology, the ship rocking harshly down.  Initial impact.  But the ship rocked up again, leaving the ground before hitting the ground roughly again.  Everything bounced twice more before finally just sliding into the ground.  He could hear the earth being torn up and apart beneath him. Ship destroying everything in its path, decelerating so quickly, Eli honestly believed he would vomit now.  Grinding and grounding of earth, all muscles tense waiting out the crash, Eli continued his exercises.  Breathing in, hiccuping every time the ship lurched, and counting the ships manifest inventory over and over again in his head.  The numbers helped ground him, and sharpen his muddled mind, while keeping his body alert enough to keep his head and neck as stationary as possible.  Finally, he felt the ship begin to slow down considerably, the ground winning the battle against it, and after ten seconds the ship stopped entirely.  The back of the shuttle flew up for a moment, sliding more things down his way, before crashing down into the earth again, and staying still.

Eli didn’t move a few more moments, continuing to breath, before he was sure it was safe to move.  Taking the same steps backwards from how he’d strapped in, he undid each strap, and once free unfurled out of the tight space.  Panting, he stretched out every limb, grateful nothing felt broken.  He alloted a moment, just long enough to calm his heart, and truly come back to himself.  But the groaning of the heated exterior hull, forced him up and to his feet again.  Sunlight poured in from the cockpit view port, the only thing lighting the darkened cavern of his ship.

Though he survived the crash, his entire body was still dazed.  He stumbled a few steps, holding onto the wall to keep him from falling back over.  Exposed wires sizzled and crack above him, spurring him on, pushing his muscles forward out into the body of the ship.  Boxes and containers covered the floor, making Eli shuffle his feet through the cluttered mess, else he trip.  Feeling along the wall, trying to remember mentally where everything should be.  Inching ever so slowly, basking in the cool of the metal on his fingertips.

Passing over a cabinet, then moving another three meters, his hand collided with the door controls.  Mapping them out by touch, feeling each button all around, he trailed down to the larger release button, and pressed it.  The door whirred and groaned next to him, the metal shifting slightly before falling silent, still shut.  Eli whined closing his eyes, fighting back the fatigue gripping his body.  He slammed his open palm against the button over and over, the mechanizm groaning more and more.

“Comeon, open...open-”  He hissed, onslaught on the button continuing, mind going fuzzy again.  Pushing the button three more times, Eli let out a growl before practically punching the door controls, mashing every button under his fist.  With a groan and a whoosh, the door finally popped open, falling down into a half descended exit ramp.  Cool fresh air poured in from the opening, caressing Eli’s heated cheeks, making him gasp it in desperately.  He stumbled closer, gripping the door frame tightly in his hand, peering out into his crash sight.

It was a sea of green.  Trees, underbrush, tall grasses and a line of plants making a dense perimeter into the forest.  The area around his shuttle was a bit clear of trees, but the crash cleared out any that were too close, some laying toppled on the ground, others pushed to lean against its siblings.  A long line of forced up earth trailed his shuttle to its final destination, where the nose was wedged between two trees.  The sun hung low towards the horizon, draping the sky in a blanket of reds and oranges.  A gentle breeze ghosted over the treetops, and pet the tall grass down lightly.

Wobbly legs shook on the ramp, taking small steps down to its end as carefully as possible.  Eli felt very dizzy, and a bit high on adrenaline and shock from actually surviving such a violent crash.  At the edge of the ramp, he took slow shaky measures to sit himself down, toes hanging just over the edge.  There was at least a meter and a half to the ground from the end of the ramp.  Eli inched further and further down the ramp, first getting one leg down then the other.  Gripping the edge as he peered over, he contemplated the additional damage falling even this little bit could affect him.  However, without any better alternative, he took a few deep breaths, and pushed off, landing in a crumpled heap in the grass.

The ground felt so cool and relaxing, compared to the heated durasteel of his downed ship.  Wanting desperately to just lay there for a while, Eli closed his eyes, taking in the smell of dirt, making him feel back home on Lysatra.  The wind breathed against his face, blades of grass tickling his nose, enough to force his eyes open once more.  He needed to get moving, incase the ship decided to blow, it would make all his efforts in vain.

Groaning deeply in the back of his throat, he pushed his arms underneath himself, pushing off the ground roughly, lifting back up onto hands and knees.  Dirt dug underneath his nails, mud caking to his palms, but he kept pushing himself up, eventually getting back to his feet, with only a little struggling.  Limping through the tall grass that clung to his pants, he made for the tree line about six meters away.  All his joints ached, head still swimming in a dull fuzz, but he pressed on, the last of his adrenaline pushing him forward.  One foot in front of the other, treeline edging closer and closer until his toes brushed the edge of it.  And Eli went down, collapsing into the shady brush beneath the trees.

Letting out a contented sigh, he pushed himself up and over onto his back.  Shade danced on his cheeks, soft breeze covering him like a cool blanket.  From his position, he could still see up into the sky.  Far above, so high that they were just dots in the dimming sky, he could still see the pirates.  Hovering above the atmosphere, they were still huddled together, yet stationary.  They weren't moving to claim his crashed cargo.  Even with his mind fuzzy, he could still realize that this was strange behavior.  Watching still, squinting, the ships began to move slowly, still together, turning the crafts around.  One by one they vanished from his sight, streaming off away into the stars, away from Eli, away from his cargo, away from this planet.  Furrowed brows wrinkled his forehead, blurry mind racking itself on what just happened.

Why would pirates abandon an easy pay out?  They took him down easy, why wouldn't they finish the job?  It’s just one ship, and they knew by life form scanner that it was just him, they don't need back up.  The darkness invaded his mind, body going weak, eyelids drooping, heavier than lead curtains.  Before unconsciousness took him, Eli drew all those questions together, and realized, the pirates were running, from this planet.

* * *

 

Groggy eyes opened, blinking away sleepy tears.  Dusk had fallen, the edge of the sun's reach pressed back to a thin sliver at the far end of the sky.  Eli groaned, forcing his body up into a sitting position.  He didn't know how long it had been, but it was long enough to sleep off not only his dizziness, but his adrenaline as well.  All the aches and pains of his body rushed in swiftly.  He massaged his neck, feeling a sore crick setting in, head pounding with a migraine.

Chirps, buzzing, howls and squeaks made up the cacophony coming from the surrounding forest.  Apparently this planet had a very active nightlife, just beginning to rouse.  Not wanting to stick around to meet them, Eli forced his body up and into action.  The shuttle remained where it fell, no signs of any explosions of fires, so assuming that he was in the clear in that department, Eli continued towards the shuttle.  Though his entire body ached, it was far easier to walk back than it was to stumble away.

The last bits of sunlight faded from the surface, the clearing being bathed in pale moonlight.  Looking up briefly, Eli noted two moons.  One large, with a good crater that took up nearly half it's viewable surface, that shined nearly blue.  And a much smaller one, maybe a tenth the size of the first, off to its left lower side, that was a pale reddish color.  They were stunning together, Eli wished Lysatra had moons like those.

Reaching the shuttle, he reached up, planting his hands and forearms onto the gaping down ramp.  Straining his ears, he listened into to interior of the craft.  It seemed silent, no scurrying animals, or scavengers scrounging for food, yet still, he move cautiously.  Pushing up with his arms, he clambered back onto the down ramp, hissing at the straining soreness of his arms.  Taking a short rest, massaging his upper arms, he peered into the inside of the ship.  It was much darker inside now, with the sunlight gone, but he knew there should be some emergency med kits, that have some heaters and lamps, inside.  He was never more grateful for his mother’s insistence that his father make each of his shuffles prepared for the worst scenario.

Eli felt something suddenly that made him tense up and freeze.  Something on his back.  A heated chill, that made his blood run cold.  Someone, or something, was staring at him, he knew it, the feeling was so real.  Slowly, as subtle as he could, he moved his right hand down to his waist, feeling around for his blaster.  He cursed himself, realizing that his belt, with his blaster, was still draped on his chair in the cockpit.  He took it off almost immediately into the flight, always finding it too uncomfortable.  The cockpit wasn’t that far, if he ran, he could probably reach it before whatever predator stalking him had a chance to catch up.  Still moving as subtle as he could, he moved his one leg up and planted his foot down firmly beneath him.

Now kneeling on the ramp, he tightened his muscles, lifting up slowly.  Then spinning quickly on his heels, standing up and staring out right where he felt the gaze.  Darkness met him.  Across the entire treeline, there was nothing, not even the smallest movement in the brush.  Looking left and right across the entire clearing, not even the winds caused the plants to move.  Nothing was out there, the feeling vanished, leaving him with just a clinging chill on his flesh.  He gazed out into the woods for another minute, before finally deeming no immediate threat.

Turning back into the shuttle, using the wall as a guide through the darkness, he made for the cockpit.  Stumbling on a few crates and things, that clanged around on the metal floor.  If any animals were in here, they would have scurried out by now.  Entering the cockpit, it was much easier to see, moonlight streaming in through the viewport.  Seeing the destruction of the cockpit, exposed wires from blown fuses, shattered glass from screens littering the floor, the large dent in the wall from impact, Eli was suddenly grateful he made it through as unscathed as he was.  Wrapped around his chair, right where he left it, was his belt.  Grabbing it, he looped it around his waist, securing it and checking his blaster at his hip.  Satisfied he went back out towards the hold.  He knew, that next to the door leading to the cargo hold, was a mounted med kit, so skirting around the debris on the floor, he inched along the wall, shuffling towards the door.

He felt around the wall blindly, against the sealed door, the control panel, until finally his fingers brushed the metal box on the wall.  Gripping around the corners of the box, he pulled it from the wall, it coming off with a small pop.  He unlatched the box and swung open the lid.  The container was relatively large and deep, a vast arrange of different medical supplies, and at each corner was a lamp.  One for heating, the other for lighting.  He pulled each out, lighting them then setting them down on the floor.  The first one faintly glowed an aburn type color, but immediately the heat engulf him, spreading outwards in the ship.  The second lit up brightly, bathing the whole room in bright white light, making everything finally visible.  It was more of a mess than he thought.

With his light situation solved, he moved onto securing what will have to be his shelter for the foreseeable future.  Just because no animals had invaded the space yet, doesn’t mean he was safe with the open door to the wilderness.  There were two large cabinets, magnetically sealed against the wall, so they could be moved around from ship to ship as needed.  With the door stuck open, he could board it up with one of the cabinets, as a makeshift door.  Making his way to the one closest to the door, he slid open the bottom drawer, finding the control panel, and with one switch flipped he felt the cabinet shift away from the wall slightly.  Another switch flipped and the repulsorlift powered on raising the entire cabinet off the ground enough to be easily maneuvered.  

Taking one side, he started pulling it towards the open door.  Thankfully it wasn’t heavy, and the distance not far.  A breeze from outside raised bumps on Eli’s arms as he neared it, the wind battling the quickly warming space of the ship.  He hopped there were some blankets in the large med kit.  A few more pulls and the door was half covered already, when something caught  Eli’s eye.  A light at the far edge of his vision, drawing his attention towards it quickly.  And when his head turned, he froze.  The same burning feeling of being watched from earlier returned, when off in the woods, at the edge of the clearing Eli saw them.  A pair of glowing red eyes, pierced from the tree line.  Trained directly on him, locked with his own eyes.

Heart pounding in his chest, slamming against his rib cage, Eli yanked the cabinet the rest of the way over the door, obscuring it completely, switching off the repulsorlift, and sealing the cabinet with the electromagnets.  As soon as it was in place, he stumbled away until his back was flat against the opposite wall.  Breath heavy and fear taking hold of his body, his mind decided then to remind him of the pirates.  Of the pirates that had run away from him, from this planet.  That ran away from the red eyes in the woods.


	2. Chapter Two

Even if he couldn’t actually see them anymore, those eyes were burned into his memory.  The heat from the stare, was so real, and terrifying.  Mostly because those eyes could belong to anything.  Anything with possibly malicious intent.  The eyes didn’t look very animalistic, they were pretty small and almost human like.  But that glow, it was haunting, and something he’s never seen before.  Eli rested his head against the wall he pressed himself against, taking deep breaths, hands shaking slightly at his sides.  He needed to calm down, whatever it was can’t get to him now, he doubted anything in this forest had enough strength to counteract the electromagnet.  He was, for the moment, safe.  It took a few moments, to fully calm his racing heart, and still his hands.    Shaking off the phantom visions he pulled himself off the wall, heading back to where he left his lanterns.

The door to the cargo hold was still sealed, and with the power to the ship out, he might have problems getting it open.  But if he was going to survive for an undetermined amount of time, he’d have to tap into the supplies he was meant to deliver.  His father would just have to deal with that, he should prefer his son alive than some routine cargo shipment.  He reached down, grabbing the lamp, holding it up to the door panel.  Maybe if he was lucky, there’d be just enough juice to release the door, and he could figure out a solution from there.

He chewed his lip subconsciously, worrying it, thoughts stuck on if he couldn’t get this door open.  He couldn’t dwell on that, pecemism could only harm him now.  Pushing away his thoughts, he pressed the button, once, twice, three times, and an electric beep chimed, the door whooshing open completely.  Shocked, Eli stared dumbfounded.  The first door was so stubborn to open, but this one just slid open for him.  Maybe his luck was beginning to change.  Though, surviving the crash was the most lucky thing he’d ever had happen, maybe he was just riding on those curtails.  Trying the button again, the door didn’t respond, Eli shrugged walking inside the hold, he’d figure something out later, for now he needed to set up where he will be sleeping, indefinitely.

Boxes lined rows upon rows of the entire hold, large crates with simple markings on their sides being the only indication on its contents.  Eli knew already what everything was though, one of his slim talents, his mind catalogued each item before he even left.  Trailing the wall, he made for one corner, directly across from the door.  Some crates stood in his way, so, setting the lamp back down, he turned on the repulsorlifts and started pushing them around, against the walls at a right angle.  Satisfied he left the lamp there, walking back over to the heated lamp and medkit, bringing them over with him.  Using the light, he sat down looking through the contents of the med kit.

There were plenty of gauze, some assortment of antibiotic and sedatives syringes, some painkillers, bacta salv, bacta patches, collapsible splints and two canteens of water, pulling out the dividers, he also found a data disk, most likely on medical procedures, and thankfully, a blanket.  He pulled it out, unraveling it.  It was a dark green, and very thin, but long enough that it would cover him.  Maybe if he found a second kit, he could use it for a makeshift bed.  The durasteel floor, already was chilling.  Leaving both lamps in his little space, and draping the blanket on the floor, he got up searching down the walls.  As he slid across the walls, his stomach growled violently, alerting him that he had in fact not eaten since this morning.  Gripping his abdomen, as if it would will away the hunger, he looked out at the cargo.

He knew that there was some food he was transporting as well, both ration bars and some fruit.  With a new goal in mind he set out amongst the rows of crates as well.  The dim lighting from the single lamp casting long shadows around the entire room.  Crate symbols hidden amongst the darkness, he had to lean down and squint to see them.  Weaving in and out of the stacks and rows, he finally saw the symbol for perishables.  Might as well eat those first so they don’t go to waste.

The lid came off easy, revealing an assortment of different colorful fruits.  Mouth watering, in anticipation of the bitter and sweet juices, he grabbed a few Jogan Fruit, piling them up in his arms, then putting the lid back on, sealing it up.  With his dinner in arms, and half the room’s walls scoured, he returned to sliding around in search of a second med kit.  Luckily for him, there was one not too far from the fruit, just around another row of crates on the wall.  He grabbed it from the wall, stashing the cold metal box under his arm, fighting off a shiver, and went back to his new  _ bed _ .

Letting the Jogan pile up on the blanket he laid out, and opening up the med kit, he pulled out the second blanket, and set the box aside with the first.  He wrapped the blanket around his shoulder, pulling it around his frame, ignoring the uncomfortability of the scratchy fabric.  Once it was settled he dug into his dinner, picking up a Jogan, and taking a huge crunching bite out of it.  Nearly moaning as the juice poured into his mouth, just sweet enough to act like it was a dessert.  Though a bit hard on the outside, making it crunchy, Eli enjoyed it, though he would much prefer one of his mother’s home cooked meals.  Sighing, his mind drifted away to the night before.  A nice dinner with his parents and a coworker dad brought over.  Mom whipped up one of her best stews, and Eli couldn’t help but have two and a half servings.  What he wouldn’t do to be back home right now, maybe even cooking something himself in his house, with a warm family.  Not stuck on some probably hostile planet in the middle of nowhere.

Finishing off the rest of the first Jogan, he tossed the core close to the corner and grabbed the next one.  He’d clean it up in the morning.  He ate another one, leaving all the cores with the first, and moved to the center of the blanket.  In terms of bedding, it wasn’t much, but was just a hair higher than sleeping on the cold floor.  Eli peeled off his shirt, folding it up next to the blanket, and then his pants, before laying down fully.  No need to stew in any filth he accumulates in his one pair of clothes.  He tried to get comfortable, tossing a bit, stretching his legs out, flopping on his sides and back, but nothing was working.  After managing to slam his head on the floor he gave up, choosing to lay on his side facing the door.  Propping his head on his folded arm as a quasi-pillow, he used the other to switch off the lamp, keeping the heater on.  The heating lamp illuminated his sleeping area, in its orangish glow, almost like a night light when he was a little kid scared of the boogeyman.  Pulling his thin blanket up further, tucking it under his chin, he closed his eyes, relaxing his sore body, allowing rest to take him.

* * *

 

Rousing from sleep, Eli groaned.  Neck and back stiff, joints popping as he tried to move, tongue as dry as the dunes of Tatooine, a sheen of sweat covering  his whole body, and his hand swollen and tingling.  Forcing his arm out from underneath his head, he held the near numb appendage.  Coming out bright red, he tried massaging it, around the palm and digits, to get blood circulating again.  As the blood came back the pain came with it.  Twitching his fingers, a shot of needle like pain went through his whole hand making him hiss.  Pushing through the act he flexed his fingers, curling the hand into a fist over and over again until, finally, it started to feel normal again.  Shaking his whole arm out now he peeled off his blanket.

He tried fanning himself, only pushing more of the humid air into his face.  He did switch off the heating lamp, which ended up not making any difference.  With a long sigh he got to his feet, stretching out his back and arms, funding all his muscles still sore.  He tried wetting his chapped lips, and remembered his parched throat.  Four filled canteens were available to him, thanks to both med kits.  Fishing one out, and unscrewing it's cap, he started to down the whole thing.  Actually moaning when the water hit his tongue, the insulation having kept the water cool.  Half way through the canteen he stopped, gasping for breath, clutching at his chest.  Only giving himself ten seconds to breath, he finished the rest of the water, moaning again in relief.

“Damn, water’s never tasted so good.”  He panted out while wiping his brow on the back of his arm.  “Probably shouldn't’ve just drank the whole thing, but I'll just find a water source today, I'll need it eventually.”  He rolled his shoulders again doing a few more quick stretches.

The open door to the hold caught his eye suddenly.  A wave of uneasiness pouring down his body, with his sleep space and food supply open to anything that could climb into his ship.  Pulling on his pants and boots, but forgoing the shirt in this heat, and shivering as the his pants dragged on his sweaty legs, he made his way over the the open entryway.

The control panel, offset to the right, obviously was undamaged.  He grabbed at the edges, testing the strength of the panel covering.  Surprisingly, the cover popped off with just a small amount of pressure upwards.  Eyebrows raised, he pulled the cover closer to himself looking at the wiring.  Quite a few colored wires danced in and out around each other, in an organized mess.  Eli wasn’t any expert in mechanics, but luckily a door circuit is a relatively simple system.  And even more lucky, a lot of the wire leads were labeled.  Scanning over them, he found the wire routing power from the ship, and followed the grey rubber to door release/seal input.  With no power coming from the ship, if he could try incorporating an outside power to replace this wire, maybe he could control that much functionality of the door.  He grabbed the wire, pulling it out of both ends, looking over the exposed bits.

“Hm, there might be some small power cells in the cargo.”  He mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his neck subconsciously.  “A small box of ‘em inside that crate with...vaporator parts!”  Turning on his heel, he went back through the rows of crates, bending slightly down to get a better look at the markings on their sides.  Halfway down the row, he spotted the one he wanted.  Just as he expected, when opening the crate, he saw an assortment of metal pieces, and two smaller boxes resting on top.  The first one he opened was filled with assorted tools.  He pawed through them to see anything that may be useful.  Something to attach everything together.  Many of the tools he didn't actually recognize, they seemed to be for much more advanced mechanics.  However he did recognize  a small welder, which he could use to attach wires to the power cell.  He pulled out the welder and closed the tool box back up, then opened the second box.  Inside that was a large amount of power cells.  He grabbed just one for now, it small enough to fit nicely in his palm, and returned the box how he found it, closing up the entire crate.

Back at the open panel, he looked again at the empty spots where he pulled the wire from.

“Looks like power coming in from the ship to the door, should be the positive side of the cell, and the funneling to the door release would be the negative,” he mumbled looking down at the power cell.  He checked both ends, holding it how it should go to match up.  “I'm gonna need another wire though.”  He looked over the wires that weaved in and out of each other.  “Don't wanna go taking somethin’ that might be important to the circuit, what about the other side?”  Passing through the door, the panel on the other side opened just as easily as the first.  Much quicker this time to find the wire he needed, and pulled it out easily, placing each of his two wires on each end of the power cell.

“Yeah that should about do it, I hope.”  He worried his bottom lip a bit, holding the wires in place and passing back through the door switching on the hand held welder.  It didn't take very long to heat up, and a few centimeters away he could feel the heat wafting off the tip.  Holding the wire by it's insulated part and the base of the cell he brought the welder in to attach the exposes wire part to it.  A spark shot out when the three metals met causing him to jump and hold the contraption farther from his exposed chest.  Hoping no further sparks would hit his arms.  It took a few gentle pokes of the welder, and some nerve wracking close calls, before the wire was attached.  Turning it upside down he quickly did the same with the other.  Turning off the welder and setting it down, he looked at his work.  A bit choppy and not very pretty, but all he cared for was if it worked.  He bent the wires a bit to get them the proper distances for the console, and went in for the test.  Holding his key by the power cell, he brought the exposed wires up to the empty slots he'd left and pressed them in.  A mechanical whine sounded and with a woosh the door beside him slid closed and sealed.

“Yes!”  He hollered, pumping a fist in the air before he could stop himself.  The exhilarating rush passed through him in a flash, a goofy smile plastering his face.  He tried again, touching the wires to their spots, and the door wooshed back open.  Quickly he walked out and tried the other end twice.  His key actually worked, and now at least this part of the ship was all the more secure.

Still smiling wide, he walked back to his sleeping area in the corner.  That was just one problem solved, he needed to go out and find a good source of water, and also a place he could start disposing of his garbage.  He grabbed one of the Jogan Fruit from their pile, beginning to down it as his breakfast.  While he ate he also clipped on his belt, making sure his blaster was at his hip and pulled on his shirt.  Down to the core he threw it with the others and stood up, fluffing his shirt out a bit to circulate air against his heated skin.  He bent down, grabbing the empty canteen and a full one, clipping them both to his belt as well.  One last look over his area, he made sure his makeshift key was in hand and turned to leave.

Once the door to the hold was shut, he stowed the key on top of a cabinet nearby, and moved on to the one blocking the open down ramp.  Just switching off the electromagnet, and turning on the repulsorlift, he pushed it gently, to open just a crack.  Cool breeze blew in the crack like air escaping into the vacuum of space.  The colder air felt so soothing on Eli's heated cheeks, pulling him into leaning further into the breeze.  He hadn’t realized how stuffy and choking the heat made the inside of his shuttle.

Shaking off the feeling, which reminded him a cool Lysatran afternoons, he peered out the gap he’d made.  Subconsciously his gaze drew to the brush where he saw those  _ eyes _ the night before.  The red glow still burned into his memory, sending chills up his spine, like a hand of fear gripping his throat.  But there was nothing there.  Darting up and down the entire edge to the forest, searching for anything, even the slightest of movements.  But he couldn’t see anything there, it still appeared that the foreignness of his ship was keeping animals from getting too curious.

Nonetheless he rested his hand over his blaster before pushing the cabinet the rest of the way from the exit.  Slowly he stepped out onto the down ramp, one leg still inside, his head snapped left and right, checking all viewable surroundings.  Once sure nothing was around him, he finally exited the shuttle.  The open air was much more cool compared to the hotbox his ship was, the breeze keeping the sun’s intensity at bay.  The wind tousling his hair gently, cooling the sweat on his brow.

He turned back to the cabinet, getting a good grip on it from this side, and pulling it back over the door’s opening.  He couldn’t access the interior control panel to seal it against the metal of ship, and he desparatly wished the door hadn’t been so damaged, else he could use his quasi-key on this one as well.  But hoping only animals were on this planet, they shouldn't be smart enough to open his makeshift door.  With the cabinet in place he moved down off the ramp and onto the ground.  He remembered the grass being tall, but it was nearly up to his hips.  The fact he hadn’t tripped the day before was a shock to him.

Water, he needed to go find water.  There was no obvious direction to take, all around the the treeline he couldn’t see much farther into the dense foliage.  Though, of any direction to take, he wasn’t going to head off where he’d seen those glowing eyes before. Which, looking up at the current position of the sun and where he remembered seeing it from the day prior, was east from his shuttle.  The sun was nearly dead center in the sky, just after midday it looked to be, really beating down through the gaps in the trees.  With a clearer head and more sunlight, these trees were actually very large.  The trunks wide around, stretching high up into the sky, and many of them with enormous roots exposed.  Along with so many vines that draped and weaved through their branches, the planet looked a lot more tropical than before, which would explain the humidity.  He’d need to keep an eye out for storm clouds.

Without any good indicators on direction, he headed south towards the woods, and hiked through the grass into the forest.  There was almost no grass on the ground, the entire area obscured in shade by the tall fanning leaves.  But where it lacked in grass it made up for in leaves, twigs, roots, rocks and branches, that made maneuvering extremely difficult.  Eli kept stumbling, tripping holding onto nearby trees and vines to stay upright.   Either his loud crashing through the plants would drive off animals, or alert predators.  Either way he kept a firm grasp on his blaster the entire trek.

Every so often he’d check over his shoulder, to check how far he’d gone, and try to memorize the surrounding area if he were to get lost.  Unfortunately, once he couldn’t see the edgeline into the clearing, everything just looked exactly the same.  He tried to keep his path as straight as he could, but the longer he walked the more unsure he became on his path.

“There’s gotta be a better way to find a water source.”  He grumbled to himself after another check over his shoulder.   _ SNAP _ .  Eli froze, off to his right he heard the cracking snap of a branch.  Deafening, in the silence of the woods.  Looking off to the right, he couldn't see anything, just the same dense foliage as was all around him.   _ WHACK _ .  Turning around, he scanned that area as well, but nothing was there either.  The sound was closer this time however.  The damn trees were too tight together, he couldn’t see too far behind him, but there was a rustling to accompany the sounds.  Pulling his blaster from its holster he took a few more, hesitant, steps forward.   _ THUMP _ .  Something extremely large fell some place ahead of him, the sound echoing around the trees space.

He ran.

Bolting to his left, before whatever was there could surround him, he tore through foliage, jumping over roots and logs, ducking under branches.  Unable to hear over his own tramping beats, and carnage through the woods, to hear if he was being pursued, but he couldn’t afford to turn back, not with the continuous onslaught of obstacles before him.  He could feel thorns sink their teeth into the fabric of his shirt, ripping small tears into the tan sleeves.  Ignoring that, he pushed on farther and farther, feeling his lungs begin to protest, and legs groan, he really was a bit out of shape in cardio.

A break in the trees ahead had his heart leaping.  Another clearing, good position to round on any pursuers.  Forcing the screeching muscles faster just a bit, he swatted lose vines out of his way.  And he broke free, tumbling out into the clearing free of trees.  Quickly, managing not to trip over his own feet, he turned on the treeline, blaster up and ready to fire.  Heavy panting was the only noise to reach his ears, body sighing in a warm relief at the pause, but nothing came from the woods.  Not even the leaves rustled since his exit.  Using the blaster like a pointer of sight, he looked left and right, checking up and down the treeline.  But nothing came forth to meet him, no animal charging, no primitive creature jumping on him from above, just silence.  Not even the sound of any animals retreating from him.  It was more unnerving than if a stampede had followed after him.

Not lowering his blaster, he turned around to check the clearing.  It was a bit larger than the one he found his landing in, a blotchy one at that, treeline wavering in and out of the grass.  And in the center a lake.  Pretty small on the scales of lakes, just larger than a pond really, but the water was strangely clear, glistening under the sunlight.  Some plants floated inside, with blooming pink flowers breaking the surface, and a decent number of fish swimming near the surface.  Off to his left, which looked to be north, the ground rose up into a mini clif, only about three meters, where a cascade of water poured into the pool.  No animals were near it at the moment, or even hiding off on the edges of the clearing.  It was strange, both the lack of animals, and the luck in which he literally stumbled upon the lake.  It was too lucky, much so it was suspicious.  

Eli looked back at where he’d come from, but there was still nothing there, he was alone.  Hesitantly he moved closer to the lake, keeping his eyes still where he’d crashed through the foliage.  The bank ran right up to the waterline, seeming to drop off immediately a meter into the water.  It was definitely deep judging by how quickly the floor disappeared in the shadows, and it looked relatively clean, but that didn’t mean it was.  A few tiny fish were near the bank, zipping around each other back and forth, nibbling at the bank and bottom.  He couldn’t help but smile, the little fish were small and cute.  Finally getting his breathing back down to normal he checked the tree line again.  Still nothing.

Lowering the blaster, but not letting it leave his hand, he kneeled on the ground, reaching his left hand in.  The small fish darted away once his fingertips touched the surface.  The water was so cold, he shivered slightly, wanting to jump in and relieve himself of the heat, which was getting near unbearable with his clothes and the impromptu run.  His shirt clung to his sweaty chest, and pants legs bunching uncomfortably around hs knees.

Having his hand completely submerged he swished it around, not feeling anything different with the water’s composition.  Cupping his palm, he scooped out just a bit, raising it to his nose.  It smelled plane, not even oversaturated by organisms.  He inspected it again, but everything looked fine.  Throwing caution into the wind he slurped the water from his hand, dribbling quite a bit down his chin and onto his shirt.  It tasted just fine to him too.  Through any number of things could be wrong with the water, without him being able to tell, but he really didn’t have much of a choice, it was a bet he’d have to take.  

Shaking his left hand out, trying to get excess water off, then wiping it off on his shirt, he unclipped his canteen from his belt.  He checked the treeline one more time, staring at the same spot, just checking nothing was there, stocking him waiting for him to let his guard down.  Still, not even a leaf moved out of place.  He sighed, rolling his shoulders and set down his blaster, still keeping it close that he could grab it in an instant.  Unscrewing the lid to the empty canteen and peering inside, checking its interior.  He knew they were insulated well, but if they had built in water filters that would be perfect.  He couldn’t really see too well inside, but he’d just have to go on the assumption they didn’t until he could prove otherwise.

Leaning over the bank again, he slowly lowered the canteen in, tilting it just enough that a small stream rushed inside.  Trying to keep anything he didn’t want from slipping in.  It took a bit longer but the once the canteen was filled, he took a couple of gulps and sealed it up, clipping it back to his belt.  A few more checks of his surroundings, just to be safe, and, after rolling his sleeves up his arms, plunged both hands into the refreshing water, halfway up his forearms.  The cool water caressed his heated flesh soothingly, making the rest of his body ache for the same treatment.  As a compromise, he cupped a good handful of water, and splashed it on his face.  Brown hair matted to his forehead, the front of his shirt getting wet, but he didn’t care.  It felt so nice to do something to his face, which was caked in sweat, dirt and blood.  Running his hands down his face, shaking off the water, then wetting down the rest of his hair out of the way, he stretched out his arms above his head.

“Stars, that feels nice.”  He sighed.  Dunking his hands in and doing it again.  Smiling again, he basked in the sunlight, finally feeling soft on his cheeks rather than piercing.  He washed his face, scrubbing it with water, and getting some of his hair as he went, ending with rinsing his hands off in the lake.  Maybe someday soon, he could clean all the filth off his body, but until he knew what sort of threats he had, it would have to wait.

Speaking of, he felt the need to check over his shoulder again at where he’d exited the treeline, when he felt it again.  The heated stare, trained on his back, causing goosebumps to explode across his arms.  That stare was back.  Swallowing slowly, he trailed a hand down to where he kept the blaster, curling his fingers around the hilt.  He heard the leaves behind him rustle, something was behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out today to go with the release of the Thrawn Comic, a little late but I'll count it. Trying to get Eli situated, and on edge, and hoping it isn't boring at all, but hopefully I can pick things up soon.  
> Comments would be much appreciated, they give me fuel to go faster, but thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter Three

Frozen within himself, his body went rigid, muscles tense.  The rustling stopped, but the heat was still there on his back.  A fat drop of water, from his hairline, slowly slid down his forehead, caressing his cheek and dropping off his chin.  Taking long deep breaths, calming his racing mind and heart, he began to stand.  Not a sound came from behind him again as he rose, coming to full height, blaster held tightly in palm.  A rustle started again, and he wheeled, holding the blaster up trained on the bushes.

He was afraid of what he'd see, and he wished he hasn't turned around.  There they were again, blazing crimson starting at him from within the brush.  Whatever it was, was hiding itself well, but those eyes, there was no hiding their glow, or intensity.  But they don't move, didn't even blink, just started him down.

“You,” he barked, lining the blaster up square between the eyes like a target, “I don't want any trouble, so go on n’ get, or I'll shoot.” His heart raced, but his voice was solid, with enough force behind it to mask any actual fear he felt.  The air around him was tense, he couldn’t hear anything but his own blood rushing in his ears.  As if the entire forest around him had fallen silent, any animals or insects waiting on bated breath to see the outcome of this altercation.  Then, for the first time, he saw them move.  Slowly, just a small blink of its eyelids, but they came back burning brilliantly.  Eli didn't waver, hand steady, chin held just a bit higher.

He hadn't know whether the thing was animal or alien before, but getting a good look at it’s eyes now, there was no doubt.  It was something intelligent.  They weren't the blank eyes of an animal, whose only living was to feed, no these eyes had purpose.  It was analyzing him, as if it could study Eli, and understand him.  Looking into the glowing orbs, he could see the underlying brain power.  He was dealing with an alien.  And the only aliens he ever heard about, with flowing red eyes were… 

No, he didn't dare continue that thought, the stories, the legends, if what he thought that was, was actually what it was, he'd much rather be dealing with a mindless animal.  Lowering his gaze into a glare, he raised the blaster high into the sky.  Firing a single shot, who's echo resonated throughout the woods, and lowered it back onto the alien.

“Go.”  Eli’s voice was deeper now, unintentionally letting more of his Wild Space accent flow into it.  The thing blinked at him again, the pair still for just a moment longer.  And it rose, he watched the eyes grow taller and taller, till it looked to stand over Eli’s own height.  Then they were gone.  Turning away, with just a rustle of leaves and the snapping of a few twigs, then all was silent, all was still.

With the exhale of breath, most of the tension and fear left his body, and he lowered the blaster.  It was gone.  Maybe.  It could be tricking him, flanking around to catch him by surprise from another angle.  But it didn't seem likely.  With eyes like that, an intelligent being would know how much they'd stick out.  And would know how to hide them.  This alien wanted him to see it, it was testing Eli.  What for he couldn't tell.  But if it exposed itself, it wouldn't risk an attack, not now.  It would wait, until Eli let himself become vulnerable.  He won't let that happen.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Eli gathered up his things, making sure each canteen was strapped to his belt, and said belt was secure on his hips.  It was still early, he assumed based on the sun’s position, but he needed to get back on known territory.  His ship was his home base against enemies, and right now this alien had a home field advantage.  Best thing to do today, would be get back to his base, and fortify his defense.  Taking another look at the sun, he positioned himself North, towards the waterfall.  He came into the clearing from the West, but he was heading South first.  So after his detour, the ship should be Northwest now.  Turning just a bit to the left, he held his blaster closer and started walking.

Cursing how similar all the trees looked, he trekked back inside, on alert, checking each tree, every bush, and all vines for anything out of place.  The trees were unfortunately so large, he couldn't possible see all around them as he tramped through the roots.  Constantly checking behind him, all dark shadowy corners, and falling leaves.  Once he made it back to the clearing, he'd need to make some markings to show the way to the freshwater source.  Maybe even find something to start marking a path to lead him there and back.  The roots were thicker this way, as wide around as actual trunks, sticking out of the ground.  He actually had to climb up and over one to stay on his straight path.  Luckily, the obtrusiveness of his path began to thin out, vines hanging higher out of the way, roots staying deeper in the ground.  Ahead the trees thinned as well, allowing more sunlight to reach the ground.  One last look around himself, eyes staying longer on each area, before pressing forward, out of the tree line.

Squinting out the harshness of the returning sun rays, he stumbled into the tall grass that collected around his knees.  With a sigh of relief, Eli relaxed his shoulders.  There his shuttle was, offset to his left, back in the clearing.  Everything looked just how he'd left it, even the cabinet blocking the doorway remained the same.

Despite him not feeling all too accomplished, he had to admit he did get quite a lot done this day.  He secured his food and shelter area, found a freshwater source, and discovered what thing was stalking him.  Well not what it was, but at least knew it was an alien and not an animal.  As he walked up to the shuttle he thought on that, even if he didn't want to.  There was only one species he'd ever heard of to have eyes like those.  The Chiss.  That doesn't mean that's what he's dealing with, but he also can't rule it out if he's going to survive.  The problem was, if he was right, he may as well surrender himself now.  The stories of that race haunted his childhood out in Wild Space.  The boogeyman that frightened most children in Wild Space were the blue skinned, red eyed warriors.  Told of their intelligence, cunning, trickery.  Eli was thoroughly terrified as a child, and as he aged, assumed that it was either some old Wild Space legends, or an old died out species.  But if they were real, Eli might have his work cut out for him.

Getting back to the ramp, he hoisted himself back up and started pulling the cabinet free.  A sigh fell from his lips at the sight of the interior of the shuttle, just for the reassurance that nothing had changed.  Making quick work of sealing the cabinet, he let himself relax against the metal.  It was still stuffy in the shuttle, but he'd have to stomach the heat, especially now that he's dealing with something intelligent.  Though if he was to lock himself inside for the rest of the day, he might as well make something of his time.

Deciding to check the cockpit, he figured he'd check on any undamaged systems, hopefully the communications systems, to see if there was any hope of salvaging, or jerry-rigging something like the door.  Passing through the door he paused taking it in again.  Every time this wreckage will shock him it seems, the blown fuses and exposed panels kept hitting him.  Pushing through the thoughts of the crash he went about scavenging the cockpit.

* * *

 

Some hours later, Eli lay slumped against the wall, head tilted upward, eyes closed.  Just about every system was so deeply interwoven with each other that there was no way to isolate any individual machine, let alone get it working with all the other irreparable components.  Maybe there was, but Eli wasn't any form of mechanic.  Unless his situation changed suddenly, he had no way to call for help.  This planet is his prison until someone comes looking for him, or until he dies.  A shiver ran up his spine, images of his corpse rotting alone on this unknown planet flashing before his eyes.

He slumped forward, clutching his head in his hands.  He didn't want to go out that way, alone and never to see his family again.  He always had schoolboy dreams, of settling down with a quiet family, taking over for his father, maybe even working together with his spouse.  Family dinners with his parents, a quiet life with good family.  Not an unmarked grave out in the middle of nowhere.

“Get it together Eli, get it together.” Grumbling under his breath, shaking off the sting in his eyes, he ran his hands down his face, resting them in his lap.  Allowing himself to dwell on the negative could kill him just as much as any other means.  He had to stay positive and fight to survive, the moment he gives into his pessimism, he will have sealed his fate.  The sun was setting, and the moons rising above the treeline slowly.  Might as well start his night routine.

* * *

 

Four days go by of relative routine.  Eli would wake up, eat breakfast and drink some water, get dressed and explore the immediate vicinity of his shuttle.  Break for lunch, and relax for a bit of time, go exploring come back, fiddle with some machinery, eat, undress and go to sleep.  Wake up, rinse and repeat.  The second and fourth day he'd make a trip to the lake to fill up his canteens and wash his face, as well as mark some trails.  He’d found a medium sized knife in the shipment he was transporting, which he used to cut paths in the grass from the shuttle to the treeline, and mark up trees to lead to the nearby lake.  As well, with the discovery of some sacks, he packed them full of the cut grass, making himself a decent pillow.  And in all four days he hadn't seen the alien.  Hadn't seen it or even felt it's gaze.  His stay became a bit less stressful as a result.

As darkness fell on the night of the Fifth day, Eli was feeling a little bold.  Standing in the clearing, he stared up at the pair of moons, watching their slow crawl across the stars.  This day had been just as hot as the others, but the nightly chill that came with the blue moon quickly beat off the sun’s lingering heat on his skin.  While it was a relief as the temperature dropped, mixing with his sweat, the cold was getting to be too much.  The woods were quiet, no animals had come close since he'd been here.  He had seen some small tree rodents with fluffy tails, but they never came out of their branches.  He needed to head inside for the night, lie on his hard “bed”, which had kept his back sore these days.  But the blue glow of the moon overhead drew him in with it’s allure.  He wanted to watch the stars, feel like he was here because he wanted to be, not because he was trapped.  Shifting from foot to foot, worrying his lip he weighed his options.  Ultimately, his decision was made when the smaller reddish moon finally rose above the trees.

Quickly going into the shuttle, he grabbed his heater lamp and one of his blankets, and ran back outside, making sure to close up the ship behind him.  The center of the clearing, where he'd cut the path through the tall grass, he put the heating lamp down, sitting next to it draping his blanket across his lap.  The night breeze combed through his hair, dusting across his cheeks and making the grass tickle his arms.  A sense of calm poured down him like slow river, letting his mind drift away from the stiffness in his arms and back.

Sky free of clouds, allowing the blue moon to illuminate the surface below.  The moon back on Lysatra couldn’t hold a candle to this pair.  Though he would still gaze up at the moon in wonder as a boy, it was very small, and nowhere near as bright, nor such a dazzling color.  Soft chirps of some insects rose subtly out in the woods, and Eli laid back on the ground taking it all in.  This planet truly was beautiful, he only wished he had come here on better circumstances.  Goosebumps coated his exposed arms from where his sleeves were rolled up, but he didn’t want to roll them down or pull up the blanket.  He liked the fresh air on his skin when it wasn’t heated.

Tearing his gaze from the blue moon and its smaller red companion, he looked out at the starscape backdrop.  With the frequency of space travel, many people had come to take the star’s beauty for granted.  Eli was very much guilty of that as well.  But to just take the time, and take in the sparkles dotting the expansive darkness, it was truly stunning.  He remembered when he was still little, and his mother would take him out away from the house to look up at the stars with her.  She’d point out different star systems, naming everyone she knew.  Having studied star charts a lot before she got married.

“Are you out there ma?”  He spoke to the stars, reaching out as if he could pluck one and cradle it in his palm.  “Are you and dad worried about me?  I sure hope not, I hate makin’ you worry.  I’ll be fine, promise.  Just, need you to come pick me up.  Then you can yell at me if I did, I’ll let you go till I’ve had an ear full.”  A sad smile graced his lips, and he let his arm fall back onto his stomach.  “Sorry dad, about being late, and using some of the shipment, hope you won't be too sore.”  He took in a deep breath, other hand wrapping itself around some grass.  Eyes falling on the crater of the moon, wondering in the back of his mind how that happened.

“I miss Lysatra…”  Sighing he placed both hands on his stomach, clutching at his shirt fabric.  A yawn tore its way out of his mouth, eyes watering.  He wasn’t ready to go in yet.  Just a few more minutes, then he’d turn in for the night.

* * *

 

Groaning deeply, Eli covered his eyes with the back of his arm.  The sunlight above boring into his closed eyelids, heating his skin.  Sunlight?  Jolting, his eyes snapped open, taking in his surroundings.  He was outside, still in the middle of the clearing.  Sun just barely reaching over the treetops, lamp beside him still on, and blanket pulled up to his chin.  He didn’t remember falling asleep.  Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he kicked off the blanket, already getting to be too hot.  How could he be so careless to just fall asleep out in the open like that.  He was lucky nothing happened to him.  But now, his one pair of clothes were plastered to his skin in sweat.

Sitting up, he tried peeling the shirt from his chest, shivering in disgust at the dampness.  Scratching at the back of his head, he groaned finding his hair in a similar situation.  He couldn’t keep going like this, for the soul fact that it would drive him mad.  Standing up and gathering his things, he headed back to his ship.  Stowing the lamp and blanket away, he grabbed a full canteen, and another jogan fruit, before heading back out into the clearing.  He was going to clean himself if it was the death of him.  First though, he dug into the jogan, he was starting to get tired of just jogan fruit, but he had to use them up before they spoiled.  He’s been eating them exclusively for about...eight days now.  Eli shivered in mild disgust, the jogan fruit juice souring in his mouth.  Maybe tonight he should find something different, even tap into the ration bars if he has to.

Down to the core, he moved around the ship heading just a bit into the eastern woods.  There was a drop off here, went down a few meters, he’d been tossing his cores down there, where, if it did attract animals, they would be down there, and less likely to venture up here in search of more.  Peering over, he could still see his pile, scattered about, it looked to be as if something was hesitant picking at it, but it was too hard to tell from up here.  He tossed it down, watching it land before heading back to the clearing.  He had mentally mapped out a five meter radius around his area, which was mostly just more woods, this cliff, and the lake.  Hadn’t tried following the river that lead into the lake yet.  The advantage now though, with his knowledge, he could head to the lake easily, along with the gashes he’d left in the trees to guide his way.

The imminent threat of that alien, and the unknown wildlife just a small worry in his mind, this planet really was beautiful.  The high trees, that allowed the smallest bit of sunlight to glitter through their leaves.  The tall grasses in open areas, that rocked and swayed in the breeze, the moons and stars so clear at night, and the clear lake with radiant flowers on their surface.  Could almost be a paradise.

He peeled off his damp shirt, holding the sweat soaked thing away from him as he got closer to the lake.  He couldn't really wash them without some kind of soap, but getting as much dirt and sweat off as he could would suffice.  At the bank he unclipped his belt, putting it just off to the side, then kneeled holding his shirt over the waters.  Revolted at the sight of sweat marks and varying stains, he plunged the article into the cool lake waters.  Doing the best he could at dunking it, rubbing stains from it, and infusing it with lake smell rather than the smell of himself. Pulling it back up, water dripping from the fabric, he gave it a quick sniff.  It didn't smell bad anymore, didn't really smell like anything now, which was fine by Eli.

He offset the shirt in the grass, spreading it out to dry.  Moving on to his pants, he peeled them off his legs, struggling more than the shirt, and forgetting to take his boots off (which he did and placed next to his belt) but eventually freed his legs, leaving him in just his undergarments.  He worked quick, soaking and scrubbing what he could then placed the pants next to his shirt.  He should cut the sleeves off and make the pants into shorts to make his stay more bearable.  With his clothes taken care of he peered into the waters again, reflecting surface looking so inviting, like the pink flowers were beckoning him in.  Around him, the woods were quiet and still.  He was alone.  A wipe down his face with the wet hand had him sighing at the cold relief.

Mind made up, Eli looked around and over his shoulder once more before dipping one foot in.  A relieving chill ran up his leg from his sole, cooling down his foot and halfway up the calf almost instantly.  Not trying to hide his sigh, he tossed his head back and allowed his foot twirl in the water.  Quickly, he slipped in his other foot, letting them soak for just a moment, then with a splash, he slipped into the lake, enveloping his body in it's refreshing flow.  He stayed under, letting the water caress his body and play with his hair.  Coming up for breath, he could feel a lot of the tension plaguing his muscles ease away.

The bottom of the lake was beyond his reach, so instead he held onto the bank, just letting his little waves lap at his neck.  The filth still clung to his skin, and despite not having any sort of washrags or toiletries, he just scrubbed his arms and legs with his hand, scratching with his nails to get himself as clean as possible.  It didn't take long, just once over his body, then dunking and scrubbing his hair until he felt it good enough.  The sun’s rays mixed with the cool water left Eli feeling perfect, the right amount of warmth, keeping his body content.

He wasn’t sure how long he spent lounging in the water, but it was long enough for his fingers to prune up.  Dunking his head once more to wet his face, and wiping off the access water droplets off of his hair, he hauled himself out of the lake, laying sprawled on the bank.  The grass soft beneath his back, he ran his hand through it on his sides, watching the clouds forming off to the edges of the viewable sky.  The sun made quick work of drying his clothes, shirt and pants completely dry beside him, and within a few minutes, his skin was dry as well under the sun’s rays.  His undergarments were still damp, but he just used that as an excuse to relax longer in the grass.

Reluctantly, when he felt completely dry, he tugged on his pants again, then his shirt, liking how much cleaner he already felt.  Though it was still hot, he rolled his sleeves back up to his elbows, and fluffed out the ends of his pants to get more air flow.  When he got back he was going to cut the ends off, and maybe his sleeves as well.  In the long run, he’d rather lose these two articles of clothing to be more comfortable now, then to suffer in the heat, just to save time buying new ones if he got home.  When, when he got home.  He needed to remind himself, gaze narrowing, as if he could will the determination inside of him.

Fully dressed he sat back in the grass, running his fingers through his hair, trying to add some style to what was really just a wild mop now. He felt down his chin, grimacing at the stuble dotting his cheeks.  He was never a big fan of facial hair, and he didn’t grow it well, but without keeping up on it, the smoothness of his chin was lost.  Just another loss of comfort he’d have to deal with.  He didn’t feel like getting back up just yet, the need to stay still for the day made his limbs feel heavy.  Eyes closed, the wind parted his hair, and Eli smiled to himself.

A rustle and a crack, Eli’s head snapped to the side.  Panic rising, tension and stress rushing back into his muscles.  His hand went for his hip, fingers curling around the blaster that wasn’t here.  Strings of every curse he knew flew through his mind, noticing the damn belt with his blaster, out of arm's reach next to his boots, right where he left it.  The rustle came again, and he looked up to the brush to the north, and his heart stopped.  Eli hated being right.

It emerged slowly from the bushes, red eyes freezing him in place.  Long blue colored arms pushed leaves aside, as the tall, bipedal alien exposed itself to Eli.  Long blue-black hair trailed from it’s head down to the shoulders, strangely straight and well kept.  And dressed in a tattered tan-ish shirt and pants.  Though Eli was more distracted by the red eyes framed by blue skin.  That was a Chiss, one that now stood just meters away from Eli, who was currently, unarmed.  Wide eyed, he watched the alien, and the alien watched him back.  He took a step closer to Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out sooner, hoping to get it up by Monday night, but my campus' wifi died, and I used all my data to watch the new Rebel's episodes. Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but hopefully now that these two are finally truly meeting face to face, that just means a better chapter to follow.
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who gives me comments, I love them all so much and each one makes me smile when I get them. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story, so stay tuned for more!
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	4. Chapter Four

To see a legend walk out of the stories he’s known his entire life, was never an experience Eli thought he would go through.  But, he did not so much walk, but stride towards him. Head held high, movements sure, and precise. There was a lot of ingrained pride in this being, and, weather or not it was intentional, let it show.  Eli had never seen a Chiss, only had the mental image the stories he’d heard to go off of. The alien was tall, skin a deep blue, eyes a stunning red, which Eli knew. But his face was sharp, with angular features, making it stand out from humans, and his hair a deep black.  It flowed down in long straight strands, draped on his shoulders, strangely well kept.

Eyes fell back down to his belt, muscles contracting, preparing to leap on a moments notice.  But looking back at the Chiss, he had followed his gaze. And stopped moving. The Chiss had the advantage, knew the area, and standing over Eli, but he was still closer to his blaster, which could turn the tables quickly.  And he knew it. They locked eyes again, both frozen in their spots.

“What do you want?”  Eli finally spoke, raising his voice a bit hoping to come of as confident.  He didn’t respond, didn’t even react. Just kept staring at him, luckily though still stayed in his spot a few meters away.  Nerves rising in him, Eli looked back down at his blaster, worrying his lip. He obviously didn’t know Basic, which was obvious now that he thought about it.  Slowly, Eli pushed himself up from the ground, keeping his eyes on the alien, as he rose to full height. He didn’t move, but also did not blink while watching him.  Eli only knew one other language, and a few bits of two others. Sybisti, which he was fluent with due to the amount of trade and business he conducts out in Wild Space.  The language was used as a good universal trading language out in these regions. And if his memory served, was what humans used to talk with the Chiss in the legends.

“What do you want?”  Switching to Sybisti, he watched the alien’s face closely.  He looked surprised, Eli basing that off the slight raise of his brow, just a twitch, very small, but it was the only movement he’d received thuss far.  He watched those blue fingers twitch at his sides, as if he wanted to do something with them, but ultimately left them where they hung. Eli shifted from one leg to the other, hands curling into fists, the anxiety of the silence putting him even further on edge.  The Chiss tilted his head back just a bit, locking eyes with Eli once more, and opened his mouth.

“Would it not be expected to greet you?  After all, you are the visitor to my world.”  He answered back in Sybisti. His voice was so smooth, crisp, flowing gently from his mouth, it didn’t sound like it fit the exterior of this alien.  The refined voice shouldn’t belong to a person in rags like his, that had clearly been here for a while. Eli worried his lip again, this not being any event he could have possibly expected to happen.  His mind only conjured images of the Chiss killing him suddenly from behind while Eli was distracted. Never could he have imagined speaking with one.

“You understand Sybisti then, not Basic?”  He nodded with a hum, eyes leaving him to look around Eli instead.

“Yes, I know some Basic, but am much more comfortable with Sybisti.”

“How did you learn either of those languages?”

“From Humans.”  His response, while not saying, clearly implied the obviousness of his statement.

“From trading near Wild Space?”  The Chiss nodded, eyes coming back to focus on Eli.

“Precisely.”

“If you want to greet me, why do so now and not when I first crashed?  You spent a lot of time just watching me from the shadows, it’s not very hospitable.”  The blue man brought his hands together in front of him, clasping them in a stance that looked so natural for him.

“Yes.  However, each time I showed myself to you, I was met with aggression and a weapon pointed at me.  It did not seem safe to approach you.” He stepped closer, motioning to the belt off to the side.

“Showed yourself to me?  So that was intentional. I thought you might of been doing that.  You know how to hide your eyes from me don’t you, you’ve been watching me longer than I saw, yeah?”  He nodded again, taking a few more steps, Eli taking one backwards.

“Yes, I apologize but I had to determine your intentions before exposing myself to you.  You are not the first Human to come here.”

“And what happened to the others?”  Fear rushed back like a tsunami hitting land, his fight or flight response dominating his thoughts, taking a small step to the side, closer to his belt the alien clearly taking note of the action.

“They were convinced of the lack of usefulness this planet could provide, and sieced coming.”

“And what did you determine about  _ my _ intentions?”

“Survival.”  He didn’t elaborate, and Eli didn’t think he needed to.

“Well, what are you doing here?”  The alien looked at him, then off to the lake and back, taking a step closer again.  Eli flinched, side stepping again, trying to get closer to his blaster. He stopped, red eyes looking down at the belt then back at Eli.

“You may take your weapon if it would make you feel more secure.”  Eli scrunched his eyes together, staring at the man with confusion and suspicion.  He avoided the question, and Eli wasn’t sure if he really wanted the answer quite yet.

“And how do you know I won’t shoot you once I have it?”

“Because if you had wanted to, you would have days ago.”  Eli kept watching him, eyes locked, but began inching his way closer to his belt.  Once the tip of his boot clattered with his holster, he leaned down, picking it up, holding it in both his hands.  The Chiss watched him, but did not move, not even in an attempt at defence should Eli turn on him. He wrapped the belt back around his hips, resting his hand over the hilt, and let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Thank you.”  They nodded at each other, Eli feeling a bit more relaxed with something to defend himself with.

“Are people coming for you?”

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Will your people be coming in search of you?”

“Why do you ask?”  His fingers twitched over the hilt of his blaster.  This alien could do anything knowing if more people were coming or not, and Eli wasn’t ready to trust someone who had been stalking him the past few days.

“I have no intentions of causing harm to you or anyone who comes to your aid, unless you give me reason to.  If that is your concern.”

“Who are you?”  The Chiss’ face changes, lips upturning in the smallest of smiles, almost not visible.

“I am called Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”  Eli couldn’t help scrunch his face hearing the mouthful of a name, that he wasn’t even sure he could reiterate.  “But it would be easier for you to call me, Thrawn.”

“Thrawn.”  He tried it on his tongue, grateful he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself with trying the first name, and Thrawn appeared indifferent to the easier choice.

“And you are?”  It was only fair, but Eli still felt hesitant to trust this being.

“I’m Eli.”

“Hello Eli, it is a pleasure to meet you.”  Thrawn bowed his head slightly, and Eli could do nothing but return the gesture.  A chill ran down his spine, hearing his own name said in that tone, in Thrawn’s voice, but he couldn’t tell if it was pleasant or discomforting.

“Likewise.”  It was still jarring to see this Chiss, Thrawn, so composed while also looking so tattered by the wild.  “How long have you been here?” It wasn’t the same question as before, so Eli hoped the different approach might get some answer.  He took a moment, turning away again to look at the flowers floating on the surface of the lake.

“Long enough that I have adapted to the environment and climate.  I could help you in anyway, should you need it.” It was another dodge at the question, but again, Eli didn’t feel like he was in the position to demand answers.  Especially to ones which he feared the answer.

“Thanks, but I’ve done pretty alright on my own so far.”  Thrawn nodded, walking closer, moving casually as if it were normal to do such.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.  You are very adept from what I have seen.  I’m impressed, most individuals aren’t so capable of adapting into a survival situation like you have.”

“Well, not lots of people have to spend anytime in nature.  I’ve gone camping a few times when I was a boy.”

“You’re skills have served you well.  If you’d be willing, I would like to extend a...hospitable hand.”  Eli’s face fell, confusing knitting his brow.

“How so?”  His fingers twitched again, wanting to step away from the Chiss.

“I have seen where your shelter lies, it is only fair I level our field, and show you mine.”

“You want to take me to where you live?”  Thrawn nodded, eyes locking with his own, reflecting all seriousness.  “And why would you expose the place you sleep?”

“Firstly, I need far less sleep than you apparently do, from what I’ve observed, meaning you’d have less of a chance of staging a successful ambush on me.  As well, I wish to open friendly relations between us, seeing as though your stay here may be a bit lengthy. And from what I’ve seen, I know you have no intent to do me harm, just as I reciprocate the feeling.”  He spoke with such a cadence that Eli felt as though he were being lectured. Like Thrawn was a teacher and Eli the student, being taught about his own habits.

“You just want to, be friendly?”

“If that is how you wish to put it, then yes.  You are the first, non-hostile life form I have met in quite some time.  Forgive me for wanting to take advantage of the rare opportunity.” Flushed from embarrassment, Eli turned his head to hide the reaction.

“How far is your shelter?”  When he turned back, he found Thrawn’s eyes downcast, trained not on Eli’s eyes but his cheeks or lips, he couldn’t tell.

“Not very far, some minutes walk about North-East from here.”  He answered, turning and gesturing off into the woods. “Are you agreeing to accompany me?”  He worried his lip again, brows knitting together slightly. If he was being honest with himself, this Chiss would have done away with Eli long ago, if that were his intention.  As long as Eli gave no reason for Thrawn to kill him, he didn’t believe he was in any danger from the man. He relaxed his arm away from his blaster, letting it hang at his side.

“Yeah, sure.  Lead the way. I have been itchin’ for some conversation with someone other than myself.”  Thrawn tilted his lips up subtly, which Eli assumed was just how he smiled, and gestured for Eli to follow him.

“Very well, I hope to be a good conversationalist.  Stay close, I’ll lead the way.” He turned his back to Eli, heading off towards the edge of the trees, and he got a good look at the length of the Chiss’ hair.  It went a bit down the upper back, like ink poured down from his head. Eli felt the need to run his fingers through the strands. They looked as though they were silk, and would flow like water over his hands.  Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he instead just trained his eyes on Thrawn’s back, being sure to keep close and not lose him in the thickening foliage of the wilderness.

“I’ve only been here a few days now, and I haven’t seen much in terms of wildlife, just some small critters.  Are there any I should know about?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, getting a bit of a look at the edge of Thrawn’s face as they walked.

“Yes, there are many smaller animal inhabitants of this planet.  As well as some larger predators, but I have taken the liberty of painting some of the trees around your transport in blood of such predators.  It works to keep them at bay, as a warning of danger to the other of its species.” Eli stopped for a second, staring in awe at the Chiss. But just a few moments before continuing after him.

“Y-You went out of your way to ward of predators from me?  Why?” Thrawn didn't even halt his stride, his chin still held high and back straight, pushing through vines and over stepping roots.

“Because when you crashed, you appeared injured, I felt it unfair to leave you exposed to inevitable death whilst you lay unconscious.  It was simple, I use the same method around my own shelter, and have a supply of the beast’s blood. When you moved out to the lake, I increased the range of the trees.  It was no trouble at all.”

“I-well, thank you.  I appreciate it. Sorry I, sorta pointed blasters at ya…”  He chuckled and worried his lip again, not noticing how raw it was becoming the more he bit it.

“No thanks is necessary, and do not feel the need to apologize.  You were only protecting yourself against an unknown enemy. But now, I hope we can not be enemies, but rather, allies.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be too bad.  But really I should be thankin’ you, not too many people like to help eachother out these days.  Honestly, thank you.” Thrawn didn’t respond, just kept walking through the trees, and Eli felt it alright to quiet down and listen to the forest.  That did explain a lot, how he’d heard plenty of animals making noise, especially at night, but hardly seen heads or tails of any. It warmed Eli’s heart in the strangest ways, to have this unknown alien selflessly help him when he couldn’t help himself.  But also had that tightening of guilt as well in his chest, knowing how he’d threatened the man. He’d strive to make up for it, if Thrawn wanted an ally, well Eli would offer anything he could to do so.

The path they took, was much less a path and just a pattern of gaps in the foliage.  Thrawn clearly hadn’t made any paths himself, by removing leaves or vines, or even paths out of constant travel.  He appeared to just zig zag around in the natural gaps between leaves, trees and roots. Like he wasn’t following a worn, remembered path, but covering his tracks to those who’d want to track him.  Maybe he was an escaped slave. Eli didn’t know much about the Unknown Regions, they were unknown after all, but he wouldn’t put it past that edge of space to be ripe with slaving operations. No governments operated out this far, as much as he knew.  Even on Lysatra, they’d have the occasional slaver pass through. Thrawn maybe could have escaped a slaving operation, which would explain the inherent need to stay hidden, and reluctance to explain his circumstances.

“So, there’s no intelligent life on this planet except for us?”  he asked, tilting his head, not even thinking Thrawn couldn’t see him.

“That is correct.  Only me, before there was you.”  Eli hummed, nodding to himself, letting his gaze wander.

“That’s kinda odd.  Is there any reason you’re trying to hide your tracks?”  Thrawn paused to look at him, just a side eye from over his shoulder, lasting only a moment, before he turned forward and kept walking.

“Very observant of you.  And no, it is simply a...force of habit, if you will.”  Eli nodded to himself again, letting the silence come again, while looking at the tall trees.  It all still looked similar to him, but these trees did look a bit more bare on the branches than the ones closer to his ship.  They looked easier to climb to him as well because of this. Which itself was a bit odd. Not long into walking time escaped him, just listening to the forest, occasional bird chirps and fluttering of leaves, he lost himself.  Only taking occasional glances at Thrawn to make sure he hadn’t gotten off track, he admired the scenery.

“Oof!”  Eli huffed out, his body coming into contact with something relatively sturdy.  He brought his hands up, pressing against the thing, only to realize, he had run right into Thrawn.  “Oh, I uh...sorry!” Sputtering and pushing himself back, feeling heat rise up his ears.

“It is alright, I apologize for stopping so suddenly.  I had not realized that you were so close. But we have arrived.”  Rubbing the back of his neck, Eli peered around Thrawn, taking in the clearing before him.  It was much larger than the one he ended up in with his ship, granted he did make the clearing larger with his crash.  And it was well taken care of. A decently sized hut sat in the middle, crafted from wood and leaves, and many storage crates on either side of it, with varying sizes.  It looked closer to a camp than a permanent home.

“Spacious.”  Eli said, mentally berating himself the moment it left his mouth.

“Yes.”  Thrawn didn’t react to his stunted, obvious statement, just pushed forward, heading towards the hut in the center.  He followed after him, unable to keep himself from whipping his head around, taking in all of it.

“Has it always been just you?”  He asked next, wondering over to one of the crates, inspecting the writing on the edges.  The hut, while decently sized, was so only for one person. Yet there was plenty of supplies around.  It looked like Thrawn had actually been here for a while, and alone.

“Yes, just me.”  For the first time, that calm monotone voice irked Eli.  It was impossible to tell what he was feeling, no way to gauge by his voice, and Eli felt a little over exposed in comparison.  “How are you feeling? I witnessed your initial crash, and you appeared very dazed. Now you hold yourself much better, but how are your injuries?”  Being in his own territory seemed to make Thrawn a bit more empowered. Or something along those lines, Eli supposed he’d not be asking questions for abit.

“I believe I am fine.  After getting shook up a bit, I sort of just slept off some of it.  Though in hindsight, probably was a bad idea. I was lucky not to get a concussion.  But I only suffered from bruising and some sprains, most of which have healed by now.”  Thrawn looked him up and down, hand coming to rest on his chin. Eli felt extremely exposed now, having Thrawn’s heated stare inspecting him like that.

“Yes your body appears intact, and I have seen you out working.”

“Could you not do that!”  Thrawn’s brow raised eyes meeting with Eli’s.

“Do what?”

“Well firstly inspecting me like that, it’s a little unsettling.  And also mentioning how often you’ve been watching me. Where I come from people get arrested for stuff like that.”  Thrawn finally averted his gaze, turning on his heel and heading over to a crate.

“I apologize, I sometimes forget my...unorthodox methods, it has been some time.”  Eli adjusted his shirt for no other reason than he felt it needed to be, and slowly followed after the Chiss.  “Are you hungry?” Thrawn rifled through the contents of the crate, Eli checked the sky. Cloud overcast the skyline, slowly encroaching to fill in the entirety of the blue, but the sun was still burning brilliantly through the obscuration, just a little past midday.  He technically missed when he usually ate lunch, and the emptiness in his stomach was proof of that as well.

“Yes I suppose.  The time just sort of ran away didn’t it?”  Thrawn didn’t answer, and Eli just awkwardly continued to look around.  It would take some getting used to, the aloofness of the other man. Unless someone came for him some day soon, Eli reminded himself.  He might only spend a few more days on this planet. Or weeks. Or forever. He could very well be stuck on this planet forever, after eight cycles not sight of even the pirates that show him down.  There had to be a reason this planet was uninhabited. If no one was looking, he’d never leave, stuck on this planet. And his parents just thinking he died at the hands of pirates out in space, alone.  Or maybe they did go searching, and didn’t find him and just gave up. Maybe his parent already thought he was dead. And he’d be trapped here forever, to slowly die.

“Are you alright?”  Eli jumped, Thrawn seeming to appear at his side, fierce eyes looking over his face.  “You are bleeding.” Thrawn grabbed his chin, tilting his head side to side. There was copper in his mouth, and wetness dribbling from his mouth.  He bit into his own lip hard enough to break skin. Cursing his anxiety, Eli pulled away wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Uh-yeah, that happens sometimes.  I’m fine.” Came his response, licking over the forming bump, the puncture was small, but without realising he was doing it he’d made it a bit deep.

“Your mouth bleeds, that does not sound to be incredibly healthy.”  Eli sighed to himself, wanting to roll his eyes but refraining, no need to be rude.

“It’s not, but it’s nothing serious.”  Sucking on the wound he could feel the blood flow to a stop.  It was gonna smart later though. “Were you saying something before?  I wasn’t paying attention.” Thrawn kept his gaze, looking like he wanted to interject more on the subject, Eli kept his returning gaze hardened.

“I was offering to provide a meal, as an apology for my making you uncomfortable the few days we have shared this planet.”

“A meal?”

“Yes, I have seen how-”  He paused a moment, turning away from Eli.  “-I realize, you may not have been eating a balanced diet since arriving here.”  He was trying, and Eli couldn’t help but find it sweet. “I would like to aid you, if I may.”  Eli gave him a small smile, feeling the split in his lip pull painfully.

“Sure, yeah that would be fine.  Just as long as I get to help. I’m not big on being waited on, I’d prefer to contribute.”  Thrawn did that small upturn of his lips again, tipping his head slightly.

“Very well.”

* * *

 

Just about half hour later, the pair sat across a campfire, short flames licking at the meat of some animal Thrawn had produced from one of his crates.  Turning it over occasionally on the metal spikes it was skewered with. Eli got the fire started, making use of Thrawn’s rock circle fire pit, getting it going quickly.  And now, lounging with his legs stretched out, peeled leafy layers off of some vegetables. They worked silently, listening to the crackle of the fire, and shucking of the vegetables.  The pink flesh spun over the flames wasn’t anything Eli could identify, though if that were because of it being foreign to him or just because it was already stripped of skin, he wasn’t sure.  Smells rose from the cooking meat, that had Eli’s mouth watering. So grateful for something other than the same Jogan fruit he’s been eating every day. Growling in the pit of his stomach reminded him of how badly he yearned for it, and quickly finished the last of the vegetables.

“Thanks again Thrawn, you’ve been awfully hospitable to a complete stranger.”

“Again, no thanks necessary.  I perhaps too have been a bit, lacking for intelligent company.  I am happy to be speaking with another person. And sharing a meal.”  Silence fell again, and while it was relaxing, Eli’s curiosity was gnawing at him.

“You don’t have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, but why is it you’re on this planet?”  Thrawn paused, hand stilling on one of the metal spikes mid turn, but he came back just as suddenly as he stopped.

“Do not worry, it is only fair.  I have seen how you’ve come to this place, I should share my own story.”  He turned the second spike then reclined, eyes watching the dancing flames.  “I was exiled by my people, forced to leave our region in unknown space.” Eli watched the Chiss, he didn’t move, just sat there watching the fire.  His heart ached a bit for him, the idea of being forced to leave your family, friends, your entire life.

“I’m sorry.  What happened?”

“There were disagreements, between me and the leaders of my people.  Tell me Eli, what are your thoughts on preemptive strikes?” Thrawn was watching him now, eyes locked together.

“Well, I never really thought about it too much before.  I suppose it could be necessary, it all depends on the situation.  Like, if you knew that your enemy was going to attack you, then it would make sense to attack first to save people on your side.  But attacking someone first so they don’t attack you, if there was no proof that they were ever going to attack...it’s more gray.”  They didn’t avert their gaze, Thrawn inspecting Eli again for a few more moments, before turning back to the fire, turning the meat.

“Yes, my views are quite similar.  However, my people do not believe in preemptive strikes.  They wait for their enemy to fire the first shot before agreeing to join any battles.  Allowing some who cannot protect themselves to suffer, rather than intervening.”

“Well, that’s not too bright.  I mean that’s just sacrificing people rather than protecting them.  And awfully selfish to sit by while others are killed, though not too unheard of on this side of space either.”

“There are dangers out in the Unknown Regions Eli, dangers to my people, your people, to all people.  And I wish to stop it.”

“And your people sent you away because you wanted to stop it?”

“Yes.  But I still wish to help them.”

“Well that is noble, and loyal, to want to help those who cast you out.”

“Would you not do the same for your people?”  Eli shifted on the ground, feeling a flush of embarrassment.

“Well, I mean-”  He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I don’t know about the Chiss, but humans...it’s also gray.  So many people, all of them different. Like yes I’d like to help people, but a lot of people are beyond help.”

“How do you mean?”

“Thrawn, you really throwing on some philosophical questions.”  Chuckling Eli picked at the hem of his sleeve. “I mean, some people do bad things, and when they do, others are less inclined to help them.  Yes I’d like to help my people, but some people do things that make them, less desirable to help. If I’m making any sense…”

“I believe I understand what you are saying.  We Chiss are very loyal to each other, especially which family you belong with.”  He seemed done with the conversation for now, finishing his statement with finality.  Turning to his side Thrawn pulled out the two metal plates he had brought out before, and grabbing one of the spikes of meat.  They looked cooked, and smelled divine to Eli’s deprived senses. He was handed the first plate, along with some utensils, and Eli traded it with two of the vegetables he cleaned off.

“Thank you.”  He said, holding off from digging into the meat immediately.

“And thank you.”  Thrawn gave Eli that subtly smile again.  “I must ask you though Eli, how do you know of my people?  You called them by name, and you have shown little surprise to my appearance, which is common in most humans seeing a Chiss for the first time.”  The flush came back and Eli thanked his darker skin tone, hoping that it hid it enough.

“Ah well, you probably won't like the answer to that.”  He chuckled, poking the meat on his plate with his fork.  “See the planet I grew up on, Lysatra, out here in Wild Space, they have stories.  Stories of your people, from a while back, when we must have traded with them. But it had been so long since anyone had seen one, the stories sort of changed.”  He paused, taking his first bite of his food, he really didn’t want to explain this. Once the meat met his tongue, Eli nearly moaned, actually fighting hard to keep himself from doing so.  In comparison to the Jogan fruit, this unseasoned meat tasted like the richest, most delectable food he’d ever eaten. He took two more bites, so desparate for more of a new taste.

“Changed how?”  He wished Thrawn wouldn’t make him continue.  Swallowing his food, he took a few drinks from his canteen on his belt.

“Well, I don’t know if you know, being so far away from the Empire, but… most people have ill thoughts about non-humans.  And while people are more tolerable the farther you go from Coruscant, not everyone is very accepting. And on Lysatra, stories of the Chiss were used, sort of like scare tactics.  Painting them in poor light, and some stories used to scare young children. To make them scared of the Unknown Region and non-humans.” Eli didn’t meet Thrawn’s gaze, rather just stared down at his plate, and taking a bite of his vegetable.  Feeling shame on behalf of the entire human race.

“Do you fear me Eli?”  He flinched, raising his gaze, Thrawn was staring him down again.

“No!  I-I mean I did, when you were just watching me from the shadows, but that would unsettle anybody!  Now that you’re not lurking around, no I don’t.”

“Did you fear my people?”  Eli groaned, unable to keep Thrawn’s gaze.  “Your face is overly heated, it appears that you were.”

“Well...The stories aren’t true, and I know that.  But...don’t you have Boogeymen?”

“Boogeyman?”

“Yeah like, some monster made up by parents to scare children into behaving?”  Thrawn went silent for a moment. Peeking up Eli saw him staring off into the woods.

“I don’t recall such stories from my youth.  But my own youth was not very typical of most Chiss.  There may be an equivalent that I never heard of.”

“Well, they’re exactly what I said, just made up stories of a monster, to scare children.  And well they work when you don’t know the truth.”

“There is no need to feel embarrassment for fearing what one does not know.”

“Yeah, well.”  He groaned again, running a hand through his hair, tugging the strands.  “I feel bad, because so many people use stories like those to hate non-humans, and I don’t want to be like those people.”

“I am accustomed to such prejudices, but the fact you make efforts not to judge others on old legends, means you already are not one such person.”  Eli gave Thrawn a tired smile, he didn’t seem at all angry with him.

“I’m still sorry, I didn’t even think the Chiss were real or still around.”

“It has been quite some time since my people interacted with anyone this far into your galaxy.”  Thrawn went back to his food, and Eli followed in example. “Though,” he started finishing his bite.  “I would very much like to hear some of these stories, if you’d be willing.” Eli mentally cursed, drowning out any noises with another bite.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, plates discarded beside them on the ground.  Eli pulled up his legs, staring at the orange flames, reminding him of times when he was maybe ten, and his father would set up a tent in the backyard so he and a friend could pretend to camp, before he was old enough to do so for real.  Something plopped on his head, startling him from his thoughts. Looking up, the clouds that had been skirting around the edges of the horizon had come together, mixing in a dark gray mass. Another plop hit his face and he realized, it was starting to rain.

“Kirff!”  He went to stand up checking his belt for all his things and turning to Thrawn who slowly began to stand as well.  “Which way heads back to my ship?” Thwan looked up into the sky, extending a hand to let the raindrops fall on his skin.  They were beginning to fall faster, and Eli wasn’t very keen on getting soaked again today.

“It would be unwise to head back now, the storms here are relatively strong, you could easily get lost when the visibility drops.”  He was right, already the dark clouds were blocking enough sun to make it appear nearly twilight. “It may be better to wait here until it clears.  I do not mind having you here whilst you wait.” Eli looked over at the hutt, it looked structured well enough to keep out rain, but awfully small. The damn burst however, the downpour hitting them suddenly, putting out their fire entirely.  Cursing again, he bent down retrieving his plate and cutlery.

“Alright yes, please.  Before we get soaked!” Thrawn, gathering up his own things, lead Eli hurriedly to the hut allowing him to enter first.  Once in, he followed and sealed the entrance with the thick cloth spanning the opening. Looks like Eli would have lots of time to ask more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend to take so long on this Chapter, I really wanted to get it up the Monday of the Rebel's finale, but it just wasn't happening. I think this is the longest chapter so far though, so hopefully the wait was worth it.
> 
> I'd love some more feedback, every new comment makes me so happy! But also, I'm a bit concerned I'm not capturing Thrawn's character and mannerisms correctly, so feedback would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read, it means a lot to me!  
> Stay Wizard,  
> Mortis


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precaution warning for mild gore(obtaining of wounds) and blood.

The hut’s interior was just as simple as it’s outside.  Cramped for sure. A small cot off to one wall, and two smaller storage crates across from it, seeming to act like a makeshift table, some gadgets, machine parts, and tools littering the surface.  Jealous of the actual bed, even if it was only a cot, Thrawn had, made him want to lay claim to it and ease the soreness from his body. Instead, ushered inside, Eli pressed himself against the back wall, trying to wipe off the stray water droplets from his arms.  With the heavy fabric covering the doorway, Thrawn turned to him, clasping his hands behind his back. There really wasn’t much space.

“Would you like to dry yourself off?”  Thrawn asked, stepping closer, enhancing the limited space around them.  The chilled water rose goosebumps on his flesh, and the prospect of warming up was extremely tempting, but the small stature of Thrawn’s dwellings told him he shouldn’t accept.  He shook his head, only wiping down his arms once more before just crossing them over his chest.

“No, I’m fine.  Thanks for helping me out.”

“It is no issue.  The storms here are quite unpredictable, they either pass quickly or can last for some time.  You are welcome to stay here until it lightens.”

“Sorry if I’m in your way, what do you usually do with your time?”  Thrawn turned to the side, facing the two crates.

“I spend some free time I have using leftover parts from one of my power generators.  I use parts from the second to repair the first, but the old parts I try and see what use I can make of them.”  Eli stepped a bit closer, looking over Thrawn’s shoulder at the parts.

“That’s efficient, have you made anything of use yet?”  Eli watched his blue hands trail down and grip two pieces of metal plating.  Curiosity piqued, Eli genuinely would have liked to see what things Thrawn could have constructed out of just pieces and parts of something else.

“Just small things, mostly used for other repairs as needed, nothing of grand importance.”  Unable to stop himself, Eli reached down grasping some circuit board that looked to be missing a few modules.  Thrawn didn’t move to stop him, but watched his every move with calculating eyes.

“Still that’s rather impressive.”  Putting down the board, he turned his head, locking eyes with Thrawn.  He offered a small smile, but Thrawn just kept staring at him. “Well, I don’t want to keep you.”  He pulled away, shuffling back against the wall. “Feel free to do what you’d usually do if I weren’t here.”

“That would be considered rude, would it not?”

“Not necessarily, we can talk while we wait out the storm.”

“Alright.”  He looked over Eli once more, before turning back to his parts, slowly lowering himself to his knees.  Eli followed after him, sliding down the wall, relaxing with his legs pulled up. Without windows he couldn’t see the rain as it came, but he could hear it.  The drops falling hard and fast, in rhythmic patterns, soothing him. The dampness of his clothes coupled with the rain pounding just outside, brought back a few memories of when Eli was a younger boy.  Rushing inside after getting caught in the rain while out with his friends. Having to walk home huddled under his father’s coat when the weather turned suddenly. Or lying awake at night, letting the rain lull him back to sleep after a nightmare.

“What brought you to this region of space?  Before you were shot down by those pirates.”  Thrawn’s crisp voice gently roused him from his musings, and Eli focused on the Chiss, who appeared to be unscrewing something.

“Well, my family runs a private shipping company.  I work for them, obviously, and was just doing a routine delivery.”  Eli sighed, leaning his head against the wall staring at the ceiling.  It was a thick mesh of netting and leaves, nestled on top of spaced out logs, a surprisingly sturdy hold for something so primitive.  “I had to drop out of hyperspace and plot a second jump, but I was ambushed before I even saw ‘em.” Grimacing he ran a hand through his no longer soft hair.  “Bastards, tore my ship to shreds before I could even power up the shields. Though, one thing I find particularly strange.” He looked back at Thrawn, who seemed to be engrossed in his parts, but appeared to be listening.  “They didn’t come down to salvage any of my shipment. I was an easy target, but they fled rather than to descend on this planet. Do you have anything to do with that?” Thrawn picked up a tool, a solder by the looks of it, and began sparking it on the board Eli had picked up earlier.

“In a way, yes.  Some time ago, pirates, or smugglers, or criminals of a sort came here.  I managed to give the planet the air of being inhabited by...let’s say primitive cultist aliens.  Once one batch was thoroughly convinced, they spread word to others of their kind. Since then, no one dared come down to the surface.”  Eli chuckled, looking at Thrawn and his sophisticated nature, despite the outward appearance, and the idea of him being a primitive being just sounded too unbelievable.  Even only knowing this man for this short amount of time, he can see how he holds himself, and regards others. Though, to be honest, back before Thrawn revealed himself, it wouldn’t of been hard to believe.

“Nice one.”  He listened to the sizzling of Thrawn’s electronics for a few more moments, finding the whole situation oddly domestic.

“If you were on a routine delivery, members of the shipping company, and the people meant to receive the shipment would have noticed your disappearance.”  He didn’t phrase it as a question, and Eli felt he wasn’t searching for affirmation, just working through the logic. “Would these people come looking for you, or the shipment.”  Eli averted his eyes, nervously wringing his hands together. That question is exactly the one that’s been haunting him for days, the ifs and buts floating through his mind a mile a minute.  He tried to chew on his lip again, only to wince at the sting of his forgotten split lip.

“I’d like to think so.  My family at the very least, yes.  But the likelihood of them finding me, I’m not sure.  This place is relatively remote.” Thrawn hummed in response moving on to the next piece before him.  “Earlier, you said you still wish to help your people.”

“I did yes.”  He didn’t look up, still managing to divide his attention like this.

“How did you plan on doing so.  I take it you’re stranded here like me.  After driving off anyone likely to come here, how do you expect to leave?”  Thrawn’s hands stilled, back tense, and eyes staring off at the wall.

“I have been waiting to draw the attention of your Empire.”

“The Empire?!”  Eli almost laughed, but the seriousness of Thrawn’s answer made him hold his tongue.

“What can you tell me of their role in the region of space?”

“Non-existent.  No one cares about Wild Space, not the Republic, and surely not the Empire.  There’s hardly any law out here, lots of criminals and smugglers hold up here because of that.  And no one really cares enough to venture out this far and get their hands dirty. If you’re waiting on the Empire to show up, well then you’re going to be sorely out of luck!”  Thrawn didn’t answer for a moment, he appeared to be thinking. As the silence stretched on, Eli felt embarrassment creep up his neck. He was too rude wasn’t he, just saying something that could dash what little hopes Thrawn might have.  He had been here so long already, Eli shouldn’t have just ripped the bandage off like that.

“I have faith in my method Eli, I know one day they will come.”  His answer sounded so confident, and if it was fake or real Eli truly couldn’t tell.  But he was envious of his self confidence.

“Well, if-erm-when someone comes to find me, I can take you with us.”

“And how are you so certain help will come?”  Eli must have overstepped earlier, Thrawn’s words not malicious, but he gave off the air that he wasn’t just playing devil’s advocate.

“I’m not, in fact with each day that passes I become more and more sure no one is coming…”  He downcast his eyes, playing with the edge of his sleeve trying to still his nerves. “But I have to force myself to think they will, else I’ll probably just succumb to the wilderness.”  The silence between them returned, but Eli didn’t look up, not even as he heard Thrawn return to his welding. It didn’t matter to Eli, his mind was already taking over, isolating him within his own thoughts.  Thoughts of fear, doubt, despair. More and more scenarios surrounded around him never leaving this planet. Being trapped to die alone, never to see his family again, to even let them know what happened to him.

“Another question if you will.”  Eli flinched, blinking away the glaze over his eyes and focusing on Thrawn again.

“Uh, yeah, shoot.”

“Your accent, it is very interesting, is it common for Wild Space?”  His accent? He hadn’t thought about his accent in sometime, the people he mostly dealt with shared it, it just became a part of his everyday life.  But now bringing it to his attention, Eli felt embarrassed. It did sort of sound like some country boy Wild Space drawl, and coupled with Thrawn’s authoritative and crisp accent, he felt it inadequate.  Interesting? Yes it was interestingly horrid wasn’t it.

“Uh, yeah.  Most people out here talk like this.  But the closer to coruscant you go, the more people speak with an Imperial accent.  It’s more refined.”

“Shame.”  Thrawn still had not looked up from his work.  Eli raised his brow, Thrawn’s meaning lost on him.

“Pardon?”

“I quite enjoy the sound of your accent, it is a shame not more people in your Empire share it.”  Was Thrawn complimenting him? It was strange and flattering, but Thrawn acted as if it were a simple thing to say to anyone.

“Oh...I, thank you.”  He only got a hum in response, and he left the conversation there.  Though he still felt a bit awkward taking up space in this stranger’s small home, Eli had to admit it was the most relaxed he’d been since he came to this planet.  That night he fell asleep while stargazing came close, but, watching Thrawn’s hands move so articulately, and the relaxing sound of the rain falling put him at ease.

“Tell me of your world.”  Even Thrawn’s voice mixed well with the softness of the evening.

“My world?”

“Yes, I find it best to keep your spirits high by thinking of your home.  What is yours like?” Eli took just a moment to think about it. He’s never had to describe it before, Thrawn’s the only non-local that cared to ask.

“Well, it’s warm.”  He started, and from there the words flowed from his mouth.  Like a dam bursting, imagery and emotion spewed forth from the outlet, and thought’s Eli never voiced to himself came.  Of the rolling hills, thin forests, warm summers, and mild winters. Of the city he grew up in, with buildings from small shops to large towers of industry.  The fields in the more rustic areas, the schools he attended. His parents shipping yard. The streets he would walk alone at night to get a sense of himself.  The starry sky he’d spend hours gazing at before he could fly. The times he’d chase down his father’s ship when he’d come back from a long trip, blinking out the shining sun, and run into his arms.  The fondness he held that he didn’t even know he had. Thrawn interjected from time to time, asking for clarification when Eli would lose himself, and would hum in acknowledgment so Eli knew he was listening.  Knew he cared.

The time went, Eli talked and the rain fell.  Everything escaped him until he was just mindless retelling the smallest memories he could surface, the warmth of the memory making him drowsy.  Just as he finished up a story about picking fruits with his uncle to make pies for his parents, a yawn paused him. Eyelids heavy and limbs stiff with exhaustion.  He didn’t continue from there, and Thrawn seemed fine to let him bask in the quiet pattering of raindrops. Sighing, his eyes slid shut, resting for just a moment, head falling back to rest on the wall.  Imagining the rain outside in his head, seeing the drops splash the ground over and over and over again.

* * *

 

Eli awoke slowly, blinking away sleep from his eyes, rubbing the crust that had formed at their edges.  First thing he noticed was he was laying down on something soft, and staring up at Thrawn’s ceiling. He was on Thrawn’s cot, which was for sure not where he remembered being last.  Sitting up, letting the blanket draped over him fall down, he looked around the small space. Thrawn nowhere to be seen, he was completely alone. Standing up, he stretched out his muscles sighing contently at the popping of joints and relaxing of muscles.  He was still wearing his boots, and his belt with canteen and blaster were resting on Thrawn’s crates. A ration pack laying next to it. Unsure if it was meant for him or not he ignored it, instead attaching his belt to his hips, taking a few big gulps of the canteen, and venturing forth outside.

The sun beat down against his skin once out of the hut, nearly mid day.  The ground was dry under his boots, but he could see the mud on the ground inside the forest.  The fire pit also still had damp wood inside of it, no way it’ll be used again until maybe tonight.  Still, there was no Thrawn anywhere in the clearing, and the wood silent. He maybe went back to the lake, or just is doing whatever it is he normally does.  Eli checked around one last time, and double checked that he had all the things he brought with him, and headed over to the edge of the forest. Unsure if he should wait for Thrawn to come back, or to return to his shuttle.  While he risks getting lost in the repeating trees, the anxiety built up of being a further burden on a man who’d only helped him over and over. Giving into the latter, he stepped into the muck if the damp woods.

Moving by only memory, he backtracked as much as he could remember.  It didn’t help that Thrawn never took a straight path, but as it was with numbers, Eli had a good memory.  And knowing Thrawn’s trick, he zig-zagged between the gaps in foliage, and keeping eye on the bare low hanging branches.  The trip to get there was long, but the trip back was longer as he kept stopping, inspecting and checking to see if he was on the right track.  Luckily the mud, while caking itself onto the bottoms of his pant legs, was on his side, reminding him where he’d been and how to return if he got lost.  Though it was harder trudging through the uneven wet ground, and the occasional fat drops of water plopping on his head getting annoying. The rains must have been heavy, the entire forest smelled fresh, like everything was washed away like rag to slate.

After stumbling through the muck and leaves, his eyes caught a tree with an ‘X’ slashed into its trunk.  Thick and jagged, like done with an inexperienced hand and a knife. This was his mark. He’d left it along the trees leading to and from the lake.  Heartbeat picking up, Eli rushed to the trunk, fingering the mark, glee breaking his face into a grin. Looking around, there was another, and one behind that.  It was his path. He’d never been more grateful in his life for something he did. He was not lost, and he was not far from his clearing. Following the trees he found the cut out in the leaves and brush he’d made as well, falling onto the path, he made quick time through the rest of the wood.

Seeing the trees break out into the now familiar clearing was an amazing feeling, joy mixed with self accomplishment.  Just as he left it, although the uncut grass matted down in areas, but that could have been the rain. Making for the shuttle first, climbing onto the ramp and pushing away the cabinet.  Inside was also just as he left it, and Eli felt much more secure knowing he was safe in this area. He grabbed his key from its hiding spot, unlocking the door and seeing the storage hold.  His stomach growled, body knowing it was long past time to eat, so he made to get some Jogan.

Thrawn spoiled him in just one night of something different, his mouth soured at the thought of eating another Jogan, but he had no choice, just one and quickly, to get something in his stomach.  Just taking the time to grab one from the crate they were stored in, he excited, to finish it outside and toss the core. He closed the door the the storage hold, but didn’t bother with the cabinet.  He would be out just long enough to eat one fruit, plus the only thing out there was Thrawn, who if he wanted inside his shuttle would have either already of tried, or could figure it out simply.

Sinking his teeth into the fruit he cringed at the juice spilling over his tongue.  With constant consumption the sweetness had turned bitter to him, but he forced his way through to the core.  Walking around the shuttle into the woods, towards the cliff he’d been throwing these cores down. He would have to turn these pants into shorts now, with the amount of mud he’d already gotten on his leg bottoms.  No way he could wash that out, though then he’d be left with muddy legs instead. He’d think about it more.

Finally down to the core, he leaned over the cliff, his pile of cores was gone now, either finally picked away by small animals, or swept away with the storm.  Nonetheless he tossed the core over, watching it tumble to the floor. It didn’t sit well with his mouth still, but it was just a bad taste, he’d get over it. He turned to leave, intent to go through each of the crates in the storage hold, especially to find anything other than Jogan to eat.

His blood ran cold, freezing in his veins and his heart paused a beat.  Mere meters in front of him, a thing that could only be described as a beast stared him down.  Standing on four thick legs, about one meter tall, covered in a dark green fur, front paws as wide as Eli’s head, with four long claws digging into the mud.  Its face was wide with a long muzzle, thick fangs poking out between its maw. Body, while large, looked feline in nature, shoulders sticking above its back as its front crouched lower to the ground.  A tail coiled around to its side, thick and covered in quills. Three small, black, oval eyes lined each side of its head, peering at Eli like it could see into his soul. It snarled at him, bearing more of its sharp teeth and red gums.  As it lowered itself more onto the ground Eli realized what was happening, it was going to pounce.

He moved first, hand flying to his hip in one swift motion, pulling it from its holster.  But the predator had reflexes on its side. It pounced, Eli just barely diving from its path, splattering himself in mud, but thankfully still unharmed.  He scampered to get up, fighting the slippery mud, and rearing on the animal. Blaster raised, two quick shots went off. One missed, the other hitting in the animal’s thick muscled leg.  It howled loudly, a guttural grating noise that nearly made Eli have to cover his ears. Instead he fired again, but the beast was on the move again. It jumped up, clambering up into the thick trees, zipping around above Eli, too fast for him to catch between the leaves.  He needed to run, back to the clearing and barricaded himself inside the shuttle, it was too fast and agile. He wouldn’t be able to land a lethal shot.

He turned and ran towards the clearing, only to be cut off as the beast jumped down in front of him, swiping as it fell.  Eli stumbled back, nearly falling to the ground but just saving himself. Leveling his blaster he aimed for its head, prepared to shoot.  His aim fell short, something stabbing into his calf making him flinch and his bolt missing mark. The creatures tail embedding itself in his calf with its quills.  A scream tore its way out of his lungs, the immediate reaction to be to shoot at the beast’s tail. It retracted from him, but the damage was done. And it could recover first.  It pounced on him, knocking him to the ground, huge paw on his chest, the tips of its claws tearing his shirt and scratching his flesh. He struggled, kicking his legs into its under belly as hard as he could manage.  Using his hands to press at the throat, keeping the fangs away from him. Two swift kicks in just the right spot had the beast yelping, and pulling up his legs, he pushed the thing off of him. He turned over onto his stomach before crawling up to his feet, staggering away from the beast.  But it stopped him short, tail whipping around in front of his feet, and he fell again. Not to the ground, but with his momentum, he tumbled over the side of the cliff. A sharp scream left him once the feeling of caught up with him, and he watched the ground approach.

Air rushed out of his lungs so swiftly he felt like they’d collapse, and his arms stuck underneath his body exploded in agony.  He choked on his own scream, having the strength enough to push himself onto his back. The blaster was still in his hand, but he’d felt it plunge into his gut, the pain blooming immediately.  His foot felt twisted, left arm surly broken, and his mind was swimming in stars from the impact. But he could see it, looking over the edge at him, like it was mocking him from up there. This wasn’t over yet.  He lifted his aching arm, aiming the blaster up and firing. He missed, but the creature got the message, Eli was a fighter. It roared at him, leaning farther over the cliff edge, preparing to jump.

Eli fought to bring himself up to a sitting position.  His left arm was limp at his side, and left foot twisted, though not broken.  Using his right leg, he pushed himself across the ground until his back was to the wall, and used it to stand, despite how much pain it caused.  The beast jumped down with grace, landing almost softly to the ground, insulting him further. It was prowling now, low to the ground, slinking around to corner him.  Eli didn’t hesitate, he let off three quick shots, one hitting its leg, the other siering the top of its back. That only spurred it to pounce again, diving for him, claws first.  Hot fire burst from his arm, claws digging into his left arm, tearing all the way down. Eli cried out in agony, the pain so intense and deep, He kicked with his right leg, catching the beast right in the throat causing it to yelp and sputter out breath.  But the weight on his left foot had Eli falling to the ground, catching himself with his good arm. The creature was stumbling, hacking and trying to breath, Eli rose his blaster again, stealing his breath and closing one eyes, aiming and firing directly for the head.

Finally hitting its mark, the animal roared and whined, shaking its head violently side to side.  Eli fired again, just missing as it shook around. A third shot had it fleeing, the beast turning tail and taking off into the woods.  Eli watched the brush as the creature tore through them, until he could no longer see any movement, and he finally relaxed his arm, letting it fall to his side.

His body ached and screamed in pain.  Lungs straining to breath after his fall, left arm and ankle throbbing horribly, along with the gashes down his arm that was oozing blood now.  His calf as well, blood mixing with the mud staining his pants. Stomach throbbing, Eli felt ready to vomit, and head swimming begging for him to rest.  But he needed to get out of here. Looking up at the cliff edge, he knew there was no way he could climb out. With a twisted ankle and a broken arm it wasn’t happening.  But he knew of no other way up. There had to be one, where the ground sloped up onto the elevated plane he found his ship on. But where it was could be anyone’s guess. He could wait here, for what?  That beast to return with a pack to finish him off. Thrawn had no reason to come looking for him, he couldn’t hold out for him. He needed to start moving now.

Waiting for his breathing to return to normal, he forced himself back up using the cliff wall, resting all weight on his right leg.  He refused to holster his blaster, which made holding on a bit difficult, but he was managing. Now came the choice. Left or right, both were foreign territory to him, it was a matter of luck of the draw now.  Between the two, his right would be easier to traverse, so he could lean with his good arm and not jostle his left arm too much. It was his best bet currently. Hobbling over, using the wall to support him, he looked behind him.  He’d follow the wall, so if he found nothing after, say, an hour, he’d backtrack and try the other way. Biting into his raw lip, the pain minuscule compared to his arm, he pushed through the pain, slowly making his way following the cliff edge.

* * *

 

Thrawn awoke promptly at sunrise, body attuned to this planetary day cycle and adapting accordingly.  He had slept on the floor however, the first time in a long while, and looking over he found his new Human companion still fast asleep in his cot.  Eli had fallen asleep sitting up the night before, and if his body had him sleep, he must have needed it. Chiss did not require nearly as much sleep as Humans apparently do, and he had no qualms allowing the human his cot.  Though the soreness of his muscles protested to the sentiment. Despite that, he hauled himself up, embarking on his morning routine. Opening one of the two crates he kept inside, he pulled out two ration packs, some of many he had with him.  The meal he shared with Eli the night prior, a luxury he rarely takes part in, but he had been setting traps to capture smaller wild animals for fresh meat which is sorely lacking in the nutrition pack. He left one out on the table next to Eli’s belt, in case he were to wake up while Thrawn was away.

Consuming his meal quietly and quickly, before leaving the Eli be to sleep.  From what he’d overseen since Eli had ended up on this planet, he wakes up before midday, though it varies day to day, not by much but enough to be noticeable.  Either way, he had time before the Human would stir. Thrawn had work to do. He disposed the biodegradable tray in his compost heap that was kept on the far edge of his campsite, and headed off further in that direction.  He left all his traps in this direction, using the smell of the compost to draw in smaller scavengers to ensnare in his traps. With the new addition to his solitude, he would most likely be sharing more meals with the other man.

Eli was a strange creature.  Compassionate and serious. Resilient and soft.  Nervous and confident. Self conscious and intelligent.  To Thrawn, he was an enigma, but one that made him eager to decipher.  He was very expressive as well, which helped Thrawn even more see into his character.  Even when he thought himself alone, Eli was very open with his body language and mannerisms.  Most Humans he’d seen were much similar, but it didn’t seem like Eli was good at hiding his emotions, rather he could change what was projected.  Instead of coming off as impassive he would shift what he projected to fit his situation. It was fascinating to see, and a very effective method, if Thrawn weren’t so tuned in to the smaller details of beings.

Underneath his outward projecting, Thrawn could see the promise of potential.  Eli was immensely intelligent, yet he appeared to be completely blind to it, if his self conscious demeanor was anything to go off of.  It made Thrawn want to cultivate this intelligence, bring forth that base potential he could see within him, however the prospect didn’t seem likely.  His and Eli’s paths were on different trajectories, only having this moment to pass, before heading off away from each other forever. Once Eli left, the pair would most likely never meet again, once Thrawn got his plan on its proper track, he’d have to dedicate all of himself to working towards aiding his people.  And to train Eli to use his intelligence and adeptness for details would take years. Which was a shame, he could use men like Eli.

Pushing his thoughts on the man away, Thrawn dove into his routine.  He harvested the animal traps, gutting and skinning the small animals and storing their meat away in an icebox, then heading to the lake to wash off.  He came back, checking to find Eli still asleep and went around to inspect his generator. It was making an odd sound a few days ago, but he’d been so preoccupied with Eli he hadn’t gotten around to finding the problem.  The sound had since stopped but he still wanted to check rather than let anything break down. It took about an hour and a half to diagnose the issue and repair it.

Finished with that, the sun was just reaching midmorning.  With time on his side, he figured he should replace the blood markings on the perimeter of his campsite.  The storm would have washed away the scent, leaving the area and Eli’s camp exposed to the indigenous predators.  They were very violent creatures, territorial with fast metabolisms. Every one Thrawn had encountered attacked immediately, if he found it or it found him.  It was safer to mark his territory with the scent of the creature’s death.

Rummaging in his icebox, he found the container of blood he’d harvested two weeks ago.  It did not last long, even while chilled and sealed, this most likely the last use of this batch he would get before needing to acquire some more.  That wouldn’t be a problem. He took the container and moved out into the wood, starting to mark up the wide perimeter of his campsite.

With the size of his territory, it took awhile to move all around the circumference.  He checked on Eli quickly before he left again for the lake, marking a path in blood on the trees as he went.  Eli hadn’t interacted with the creatures, it would be safest to avoid confrontation rather than forcing him to learn their fighting technique.  Still, upon returning he’d tell Eli incase he ever strays too far. Once he finished the lake he could go around Eli’s ship as well then return to check on him.

* * *

 

Thrawn had just finished washing his hands of the blood in the lake, going over the perimeter taking much longer than intended, and was prepared to return to check on Eli when the echo of two blaster shots rang out throughout the forest.  Thrawn snapped up, alert, eyes scanning the entirety of his surroundings. But the sounds had come from farther away, and were distinctly familiar. Those were the sound of Eli’s blaster, the same ringing echo he’d heard days ago when Eli had threatened him.  That meant Eli was awake, but why fire his blaster. He hadn’t fired except the one time in warning. But two shots, in succession, they were not warnings, they were attacks. No they were defensive shots.

Another shot rang out, undeniably coming from the direction of Eli’s crash site, a few seconds passed then a second and third spaced out by just moments.  Eli was in danger. Thrawn took off into the wood, leaving his container, only armed with his strength and a simple knife. But he knew this world and its creatures, he could combat any animal.  Though the only culprit would be the exact beast he was currently attempting to ward off. Another shot went off, spurring Thrawn to speed up as best he could, the path known to him now, with Eli’s obvious markings leading the way.  He hadn’t gotten to see Eli partake in any combat as of yet, but seeing his slightly passive nature for violence didn’t leave Thrawn with high hopes. Though Eli’s intelligence could easily get him through a confrontation, but for how long was the depending factor.

Three quick shots, closer now, he was almost there.  But the fact that there was still firing just meant that Eli was still alive and fighting.  Thrawn was agile in these woods, having adapted most of it to memory. Now able to duck, jump, slide, and dodge through the forest with ease, but he couldn’t do anything to shorten the distance needed to be traveled.  Another shot, the tenth one so far, Thrawn counted. Far too many, Eli could not have been hitting his target if the beast was still up with nine shots in its body. With two more shots Thrawn was convinced Eli was on the losing side of his battle, but still alive.  Yet he was still so far, not even to the clearing Eli had crashed in, and a battle could have taken place offset from there.

There were no more blaster shots, the forest falling silent around Thrawn, which did not bode well for his Human companion.  The opening in the trees appeared before him, and within moments he was skidding to a halt in the clearing. It was vacant. But he could tell it was different.  The indentations in the tall grass, he knew were of the nests of the predator, they’d already moved into this area once the scent of death had been washed away. And the opening to his ship Eli always kept closed was wide open.  He rushed over to the ship, crouching low to the ground to muffle his movements to any creatures nearby or inside. All was quiet. He silently slipped onto the extended ramp and peered inside the ship. He’d seen some of its interior, having inspected from the viewports he could access, never daring to enter.  The shuttle was empty, not even a small scavenger had slipped inside, and no signs of any struggle or altercation. Though it was thoroughly wrecked like he’d seen, from the initial crash.

“Eli?”  He called out, checking the cockpit still, and trying the only closed door, finding the panel wires exposed and button inactive.  He wasn’t here, and wasn’t here when he started firing. Making his way out of the ship he scanned the clearing, there were no signs of any altercation in this area either.  Eli wasn’t here, and neither was one of the creatures. He needed to find him quickly. He hadn’t made his way to the lake, Thrawn would have seen him, and the only other area into the woods he knew Eli to venture was by the cliff drop.  Knowing this only as he had to mark the trees around his ventured area. Moving quickly he slipped into the wood, drawing his knife, holding it tightly in his fist.

He found it quickly, where the attack must have started.  The ground was tore up with claw marks and thick indentations, like a body impacting it.  Eli was ambushed here. Some blood speckled a stone and leaves, belonging to the beast he could tell, by its pinker colorization rather than crimson.  Which was a good sign, but with no body and no Eli, anything could have happened. He dared not call out, not wanting to reveal his position if it were the beast to of won out.  Nearing the cliffs end, he saw the edge marred with claw marks. The creature jumped down then, he recognized this type of scratching from the tree branches he’d seen them leap from.  There was blood down there, enough to be obvious, this time it was crimson.

Thrawn placed his knife between his teeth, and swung over the cliff edge, scaling down the side to the ground.  Getting closer he was certain, Eli suffered a serious hit down here, more blood than he would like, but not enough to be lethal, at least not immediately.  There was more pinkish blood not far, he got a good hit on the creature, but there was no clear winner. Had Eli won out, the creature’s corpse would lay here, but if he lost, well some of his corpse would be left over.  Neither being perished then, but that begged the question, where were they both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, I'm happy to get this chapter out sooner and that it is a bit longer as well! The comments I receive really warm my heart, I love each and every one of you, they all help me through each chapter. I was gonna post this in the morning, but after reading through the comments again I decided to just stay up and finish editing to post it sooner. I'm happy to see people enjoying this story so much, it's why I keep writing!
> 
> I bet you thought there'd be no conflict, but don't worry nothing will be smooth sailing for these two.  
> I hope to hear more from you all, and I really hope this was a good chapter!
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> Mortis


	6. Chapter Six

Done in by a simple animal?  Eli cursed himself twelve times over as he limped slowly along the wall.  He managed to escape a lethal crash with minor bumps and scrapes, but fell victim to an animal and his own negligence.  Quite literally fell. His head was still swimming, and if he weren’t already leaning to support on the wall, would most likely be stumbling about.  With each limping hop he made, his left arm would jostle, sending pain zipping up the appendage. He’d gotten so careless, allowed himself to fall into a false sense of security.  Now he paid the price. Of course the predators would come out after the rain fall. Thrawn said he used their blood to ward them away, and the heavy rains would wash them away. Too distracted by everything, if he made it out of here he wouldn’t let his guard down for a second.

Wincing, he bit down harder on his lip, opened up again under his abuse.  Blood dribbling down his chin slowly, the tang souring his mouth. Despite his stomach churning at the stench of iron pungent in the air, he was glad he got a chance to eat something before the attack.  Something in his stomach, it could be the thing giving him enough energy to continue forward. Though, Eli reckoned, each step felt like his shoes were made of lead, making every jostling stamp of his foot harder than the last.

_ Focus Eli, focus. _  He thought to himself, that action alone making his head throb.   _ Just get back up on level with the ship, and patch yourself up with the med packs. _  The arm would be in the way, and difficult to manage on his own.  There’s no way he’d get back to Thrawn’s camp on his own, and he was unsure weather Thrawn was likely to look after him.  Sure, he was oddly nice, or at least hospitable towards him, but the Chiss of his stories were very much of the mindset that strength prevails.  They were also loyal to themselves, but Eli wasn’t Chiss. And he could not rely on Thrawn to hold any loyalties towards him. No, Eli could take care of himself, he was doing great until this slip up.  Though it was only because Thrawn was helping him from the shadows. With a groan he clenched his teeth, he didn’t need Thrawn’s help, he was completely capable of surviving on his own, didn’t need anyone to take care of him.  The splintering pain begged to differ. He pushed himself through it.

Bushes in the adjacent wood shook and shivered, the movement flashing across the area swiftly, too obscured for Eli to tell what it was.  If it was another beast, he wouldn’t be able to fight it off. And any more than that, there’d be no reason to even try. He hoped it was just one of the smaller animals.  He didn’t want to go out this way, killed by some animal, on a strange planet. That thought had been coming up more and more recently, Eli noted. All that forced optimism was running thin.  The leaves ruffled again, this time closer, and he caught a glimpse of fur between the gaps. This was his end wasn’t it.

* * *

 

Thrawn had to be quick, Eli must still be alive, there wasn't enough evidence to point to his demise.  Which meant he was still in immediate danger. Red eyes scanned the area with practiced precision, taking in every last detail, cataloging and analyzing them.  Eli clearly ended up down the cliff, and not intentionally, so he was suffering from the fall, and whatever damage dealt by the beast. With the blood staining the dirt, it was extreme, but with the impressions in the mud, not enough to keep him down.

The mud was torn up and mared with footprints, claw marks and scuffling.  He can see where Eli must have impacted after the fall, the body impression, though vague showed he was on his stomach, and that his left arm caught under him.  It was seriously injured if not broken. From here he crawled, or drug himself to the wall, where he stood back up, clear boot indentations resting there. The right shoe imprint went deeper and was more defined than the left, he was favoring it.  So his left leg was damaged as well, but not enough to keep him from walking, not broken then. Things appeared a bit more ambiguous from there, with the beasts large paws covering up much evidence and the claws tearing defined features. One thing to be made out from the ground, were footprints.  Clearly defined in the mud with deep right food and the tip of a boot on its side, heading away, following the wall. Eli escaped the conflict and managed to get away, but he couldn't have made it far. Not with the obvious limp, he wasn't making good distance each step. The limping trail curved along with the wall heading what appeared to be right, due East.  Thrawn wasn't one to overlook anything, every simple detail made up a larger puzzle, no matter how insignificant it may seem, they can sometimes give the greatest of clues.

He swept the area once more, inspecting every bit that might not be as it should.  He could tell by the scampering scratch marks in the mud that Eli had indeed chased off his predator, and injured it rather intensely, but not enough that it would die from them.  And of the pack pattern he'd observed in the past, there was a high chance of more coming in the place of the one. Picking up behind Eli’s trail, Thrawn followed, holding his machete tightly in fist, running scenarios in his head on who made it to the wounded Human first.  He didn't like his odds.

* * *

 

Everything happened suddenly yet slowly.  The thing, no things, moving the brush came together, the brushing of leaves meeting at one point in the woods, then one by one emerged from their green cover.  Three of those beasts began stalking towards him, heads held low, slinking closer. One took point, it's black eyes boarding into him, the second not far behind and the third, the blood coated original, taking up the rear.  Unable to feel satisfaction at the creatures limp, as panic took hold of his nerves, and all muscles ceased. He could not look away, as the trio of fiends began to encircle him. One glance away and they'd pounce, so he tracked their walk, fighting through the muck of terror to think of something.  But nothing came. The creatures encroached, and Eli was left with only buzzing in his mind. White noise filling all his senses, no point to focus on, the panic building enough to burst through his physical form.

The first lunged.  And Eli swore something in his mind shifted.  Things around him seemed to slow, yet his mind sped up.  The beast came at him, but Eli swiftly ducked below its attack, and in the same instant, slammed the elbow of his good arm into its soft underbelly, using the momentum to throw the creature at the wall behind him.  It yelped and howled with both impacts, Eli paid neither any mind, turning on the second creature, the third pulling back out of his range. The things were smart, Eli made a statement, he wasn’t easy prey, and they’ve changed their tactic to accommodate.

Circling around each of his sides, the two tried to surround him.  He could not hear anything but the hammaring of his pulse, and the shaky intake of his own breaths.  The longer they took to act, the more the world around him began to speed up to his normal perception.  Slowly, the one he managed to fling was getting up, the circle closing in around him. If he didn’t act fast, he’d be overpowered for sure.  Now the injured animal was to his immeiate right, the second to his left and the final one stumbling up behind him. And the world sped up back into focus.  It was now or never.

With a jerk to his good arm, blaster raised, he fired off three shots to his right.  Two punctured the injured beast, gaping holes tearing through its abdomen. Deep howls permeated the woods, the feline creature’s back arching, before slumping to the ground in a crumpled heap.  Dead. His fast reflexes triggered the second, which jumped for him. He allowed his body to fall to the ground, ducking below the soaring thing. Pain ruptured in his arm at the impact, and his ankle throbbing in time with his heart beats.  But he wasn’t skewered by claws. Before the beast could right itself, he let off a few shots, nailing it in the tail and hitting close to the spine. It turned on him in a rage, tail fanning out over the ground, spikes tearing lines into the mud.  It snarled at him, baring the sharp canines, snapping at him, and pawing at the mud with it’s claws. Leveling his blaster, he aimed for the void like eyes.

A large sized knife, spun through the air, lodging its sharp blade perfectly in the animal’s neck.  Eli heard the slice of the blade and the crunch as it embedded itself in bone. Instantly, the creature toppled over, falling limp on the ground, eyes still wide and trained on Eli.  He shifted his gaze quickly to the side, searching desperately for he source of the weapon. And there stood Thrawn, still in the form used to throw the knife, just barely out of the tree line.  Face so focused and determined, Eli almost felt as though the Chiss was just another predator hunting prey lower on his food chain. Sounds to his right forced him to turn back to the final animal, the one he’d thrown at the cliff side.  Its ears flat against its head, tail curled tightly around its body, and slinking low to the ground. He watched as it looked to its dead companions, to Eli, then back to Thrawn, and before either of them could move, it took off. Bolting away, and slipping back into the woods, disappearing amongst the brush.

Only once sure the beast was truly gone, did Eli relax all of his tense muscles, incidentally releasing the floodgates of pain back into his veins.  A sharp hiss squeezed past his lips as he laid his head on the soft ground. Thrawn’s steps sloshed through the mud and Eli closed his eyes, trying to will the pain away.  The steps paused and wet crunching forced him to crane his sore neck and check on the Chiss. By now he’d stashed his retrieved knife in his belt and was approaching Eli, face just as neutral as usual, but shoulders appearing unusually tense.

“What are your injuries?”  He asked, wiping his hands on his shirt.

“Why did you come for me?  I didn’t expect you to.” Thrawn’s brows came together just slightly, and kneeled in the mud at his side.

“I heard you in distress.  Of course I would aid you. Would you not do the same?”  There Thrawn went again, answering his questions with a moral question of his own.  With Eli’s mind muddled with pain, he wasn’t in the mood to think too much.

“I guess yeah.  Not used to people helping out I suppose.”

“What are your injuries?”  Eli sighed, raising his good arm to try and wipe his face.  Seeing how much blood and mud coated his palm, he instead wiped it on his shirt and rested it there.

“Broken left arm, twisted ankle on my left leg, I took a hell of a fall.  Um, maybe a concussion, lacerations on my left arm, risk for infection too probably.  I have stuff at my ship, but I couldn’t climb back out after I fell. How did you find me so quickly?”  Thrawn didn’t miss a beat, hands going to his arm, turning it over checking the wounds. Pressing into his chest and down his leg, prodding at his sprain.  “What are you doing?” He groaned out, trying to be still as the blue fingers prodded too hard at bruises and injuries.

“I am checking your bones for more fractures or bruising, and the extent of your current known injuries.  Could you stand if I got you up?”

“I walked here didn’t I?”  Thrawn hummed, wiping his hands of Eli’s blood on his trousers.

“These need tending to before infections have a chance to set in.  I can get you up and climb onto the ridge with you on my back.” Eli scoffed turning his head away, regretting the too fast movement to his blurry mind.

“I’m not a child, I don’t need some piggy back ride, I’m more than capable of walking on my own out of here.”  He looked back at Thrawn to show him how serious he was being, but faltered at Thrawn’s own intense glare.

“These wounds are serious and you have already worsened them in your attempt to escape.  If you wish to live with all your limbs intact, I suggest you put aside your qualms and allow me to aid you.”  Eli stared at him, blinking trying to focus.

“O-Okay.”  Instantly the harsh features his face took on melted away into his normal neutral.

“Thank you.  Now, I’ll help you sit up.”  Eli cradled his left arm to his chest, biting the inside of his cheek trying to ignore how painfully his bones shifted, and used his right arm to start pushing himself up.  Thrawn’s hand rested on his back, easing him up slowly, taking a lot of the work off his arm. He needed a moment once sitting up, breathing heavily and getting used to the throbbing.  But Thrawn’s hand stayed on his back, and Eli found it strangely soothing, wishing it would stay there longer. Unfortunately, Thrawn withdrew and Eli forced himself to start standing then.  Tucking his right leg under him, he started to push up, Thrawn quickly grasping his right arm and baring a lot of the weight and helping Eli up.

“I maybe forgot how bad I got hurt.”  He huffed, subconsciously leaning more on Thrawn, who didn’t say anything about it.

“The immediate threat having fled, your adrenaline is dropping.”  Eli closed his eyes, head laying on Thrawn’s arm, suddenly feeling very tired.  “Please keep your eyes open, we must move swiftly.” He pushed Eli away, and Eli groaned opening his eyes.  But Thrawn was turning around crouching on the ground before him. He was meant to climb on then. Taking one hobbling step, leaning forward bearing some weight on the other man’s shoulder.  It wouldn’t be comfortable, for either of them, but Eli wasn’t about to start disagreeing with Thrawn again. He lifted his left leg, resting it on Thrawn’s hip, who then wrapped his arm around it.  With a little hop, he brought the other leg up, and fell against his back. Pain shot through his arm, Eli groaning and burying his face in Thrawn’s hair without thinking, right arm wrapping around his neck.

“Are you secure?”  He asked, head tilting slightly to the side.  Eli only nodded, trying to sort through the pain of sandwiching his arm between the two of them.  Thrawn let him hold his silence, and slowly began to raise up, with surprising ease. Thrawn was rather muscular, from what Eli could easily see, but he was also a relatively slender.  He could feel the muscles of his back and arms working as he moved, and in any other situation, Eli would have loved to feel them.

Once standing, Thrawn patted his calves, and Eli complied, wrapping them around Thrawn’s waist, trying to be careful of his strain and open gashes, freeing the Chiss’ arms.  Thankfully, as Thrawn always seemed to be able to do, he moved with perfect grace, making it easier on his injuries. He quickly got used to the aching throbs of pain. Thrawn approached the wall, and Eli could feel his arm muscles stretching and tensing as he reached up to grab the cliff side.  Blue was such an interesting color, and Thrawn’s shade in particular somehow became captivating to Eli. He rested his cheek on his shoulder, watching the cobalt appendage move, liking how the muscle bulged. Coupled with the deep black main of hair he had, they contrasted so nicely together. In this moment, of a swimming head and aching body, he couldn’t comprehend why anyone on Lysatra ever feared Chiss.  When they looked so beautiful, and acted so selflessly, or atleast Thrawn is, and does. He let his eyes slip close, liking how Thrawn’s long hair tickled his cheeks. The bumping and jostling as Thrawn climbed wasn’t enough to spur new bursts of pain. Up until they’d reached the top, and the shifting had Eli hissing in pain.

“Apologies.”  Thrawn softly spoke, once fully standing, reaching around to hold Eli’s legs again.

“S’fine.”  He mumbled back, resting his forehead on Thrawn’s shoulder.  “I can take it.” Eli knew he was supposed to get down now, and walk back with Thrawn, but when he started walking, Eli didn’t want to voice that and just tried to relax.  “I like your hair.” He whispered, not even realizing he had. “It’s long and surprisingly well kept.” Thrawn didn’t answer him, and he shifted his cheeks to the left, looking at Thrawn’s face.  “Do most Chiss look like you?” Thrawn gave him a quick look out of the side of his eye. “Oh kirff, that was sort of xenophobic wasn’t it. I didn’t mean it that way, sorry.” He could hear his wild space accent becoming more pronounced as his words started slurring more.  “I just mean more like, I like how you look. Stars my head hurts.” He closed his eyes again, burying his face in the junction of his arm and Thrawn’s shoulder.

“I take no offence.”  Thrawn finally spoke, jostling Eli as he began to drift away.  “Please keep talking, I can answer any questions you may have.”  He took a deep breath, muscles tightening up, blinking away some of the drowsiness.

“Do you have laser eyes?”  He saw Thrawn’s lips tug into a small smile as he shook his head.

“No I do not.”  Eli nodded, staring off into the woods.

“I didn’t think so, it wouldn’t make sense if ya did.  I would ask if yer always cold, but I can feel your skin, and it’s a lot warmer than it looks.”

“I am a living being afterall.”

“Yeah, sorry.  I don’t want to be rude, but all I know about you, is what my ‘ma, and dad told me when I was a kid.”

“No need to apologize, I am used to the misconventions others have of me and my people.”

“But that isn’t fair!”  A wave of heated anger flew through him, effectively staving off some of the encroaching drowsiness.  “You shouldn’t be used to something like that, you should be upset.”

“And what would that accomplish?”  Eli groaned, resting his forehead against Thrawn’s neck.

“I don’t know, maybe if enough non-humans got fed up and started getting angry, somethin’ would change in the galaxy.”

“Why are so many non-humans disliked in your regions?”

“Few reasons.  Part of it’s from the Clone Wars.  A lot of non-humans were the ones on the Separatist’s side, like Geonosians, and that sorta got that anti-alien mindset in people’s minds.  Plus a lot of humans just, think they’re superior to aliens, and nothin’ seems to make them think otherwise.”

“Do you think yourself superior to me, Eli?”

“Of course not, I never bought into that narrow mindset.  Living out in Wildspace, you see more aliens than humans, we’re all on the same level out here.”

“Yet that mindset still exists that far from your core worlds?”

“Unfortunately.”  He agreed, looking back up just in time to see the opening into his clearing and the side of his ship.  It was eerie to see everything look just as it did when he'd been attacked, subconsciously he tightened his hold on Thrawn, tensing as if to jump into action if need be.

“Currently, we are safe.  Two of the animals are dead, the rest will avoid this area for some time now.”  Eli knew he was right, but his nerves stayed alight, anxiety keeping his senses more focused than before.

They reached his ship without any trouble, however.  And Thrawn turned around, backing up until Eli felt the ramp beneath him.  Once he'd released the man, he scooted back with his right leg and used the door frame to stand.

“I left the ship open.” He whined, mentally berating himself.  “Anything could have gotten in.”

“You were quite unable to help that, am I correct?”  A response came as Thrawn climbed up to join him.

“No, I should have closed it up when I left.  Even to just throw out a fruit core.” Thrawn seemed to ignore that, instead resting his hand on Eli’s back, pressing him further inside.

“I’d like to apologize, Eli.”

“What could you possibly have to apologize for?”  He started to limp through the ship’s door, heading towards the storage hold.

“I did not wish to breach what privacy you may hold close to you, but I entered your ship whilst you were away, to search for you.”

“That's not something you should need to apologize for,”

“You were apprehensive towards my previous prodding at your privacy.”

“If you mean the watching me thing from in the woods, that's different.  That was creepy, I don't think looking for me counts.” Upon reaching the storage hold, Eli paused, waiting for Thrawn to stand beside him.  “Could you hand me that key up there?” He gestured above the cabinet. Thrawn gave him a look, one Eli couldn’t decipher, and reached for said divice, raising his brow at it.

“Key?”  Eli smiled taking it from him and placing it in the door circuitry.

“Sorta had to put something together, I didn’t know enough about ship machinery to fix the whole power circuit.  So I added a new one.”

“Clever.”  The deep tone Thrawn’s voice fell into, that reflected genuine interest and maybe even awe, did something strange to Eli’s stomach.

“Thank you.”  He moved forward, standing in the doorframe, and grimaced at the small drop before him.  He completely forgot about the drop, it was just such a simple and natural part of the ship, he’d never thought about it before.  But now, the small elevation change seemed more like an endless drop in his current state. Thankfully, Thrawn didn’t force him to stand there staring at the floor, and pressed through into the hold, taking his arm and helping him hop down on his good leg.

“Over there, the blankets.  My med kits are resting there.”  Thrawn nodded, leading the two of them over to it, not releasing Eli’s arm.  Once he was seated back down on top of his blankets he allowed himself to relax as much as he could in his current state.  Thrawn didn’t hesitate to pull open one of his medkits, checking over its contents. “Can you read what they say?”

“Yes, I am well trained in emergency medical care as well.  It was a requirement of my position whilst still with my people.”  He didn’t look up, just pulled out a few things, bandages, bacta patches, painkillers.

“But that was Chiss biology, not Human.”

“They are not as different as you are lead to believe.”

“How so?”

“We both have bones, which is what need tending to.”  Eli smirked at the blue alien.

“Good point.”  Thrawn pulled something out of the medkit, that looked like the inner lining of the tin.  It was long and thin, and looked to be folded in half. A lever rested on the one end, he flipped it, unfolding the device and put the lever back down, doubling the length.  “What is that?” Thrawn set the device down, reaching back in and pulling out a second.

“Splints.”

“I didn’t know those were in there!”

“They are held on the sides of every standard ship medkit.”  Eli watched in awe as Thrawn unfolded the second one, setting it next to the first.

“How would you know that?!”

“I have encountered more ship crashes than just yours.  And more ship interiors, if you recall our previous conversations.”  He continued to pull things out, moved over the second box and did the same.  Eli watched, vision slowly getting blurrier no matter how many times he tried to blink it away.  “Do you trust me, Eli?” He shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts, gazing up at Thrawn’s face.

“Trust you?”  Thrawn, somehow without changing his facial features much, looked intensely serious.  “I believe so yes, now.” Thrawn nodded, looking down at his supplies.

“You are concussed, which will require rest, it does not appear serious.  However, it may be beneficial that we use sedatives, setting your broken arm will be very painful.  I need your consent, because once you are sedated, you won't be able to tell what I can and cannot do.”  Eli tried very hard to keep himself sharp and conscious, zeroing in on Thrawn's hands, something to focus on.

“Do you know what you're doing?”  Eli winced at the uncertainty in his own voice, clearing his throat to conceal it.

“Yes.  I've had medical training in the past, not in depth enough to be considered a proper medic, but well enough to give proper emergency care.”

“Well, check the medkit, they might be the higher teck kind, with the scanner and instructions.  But I don't know for sure.” He had been more concerned with blankets and bacta to really care about what sort of medkit he actually had.  But he deeply hoped that his father had spent a little extra for the higher end kits, that would be very useful and put him more at ease at having an alien treat his injuries.  Thrawn pulled the box to him, holding out for the two of them to inspect. Eli let out a quiet sigh, filing away a reminder to thank his father when he got back for actually shelling out for the best medkit he could.

“I see it does in fact have a scanner.”

“Yes, and it’ll tell what’s wrong with me and what to do.  Can you understand basic enough?” Thrawn nodded, putting the box down, and grabbing the sedatives syringe.

“I will need to begin immediately to combat any permanent damages.  Will you allow me to help you?” Eli looked down at the syringe, then back into Thrawn’s eyes, giving the best confident smile he could muster.

“Yes, I trust you.”  Thrawn helped him to lay back on the blankets, propping his head with his grass filled pillow.  Goosebumps erupted on his arm, where the cool metal syringe rested, Eli turned away as he hears the device trigger, the spot going numb instantly.  His vision blurred, muscles going lax, darkness creeping in on the edges. He took one breath, and was out.

* * *

 

When Eli awoke, his head still felt cloudy from his sedatives, but he was alive still, so he didn’t feel the need to complain.  Warm light ghosted over his corner, giving just enough light for him to see his immediate vicinity. Craning his sore neck, he looked down at his chest.  His left arm was held in a sling made of...his pants legs? The stints held the arm flat, bent at ninety degrees from his elbow, his entire forearm wrapped in bandages.  His body covered by a blanket, but he could feel his left leg tightly wrapped in bandages, and both of them bare against the itchy fabric of the blanket.

The silence had him looking around for Thrawn, and just to his right the Chiss lay, a few feet away.  Laying completely still on his back, on the cold floor. He had no idea what time it could be, but it must be late if Thrawn was asleep, as much as he talks about not needing much.  Guilt coiled around his heart, seeing the man who literally saved his life, sleeping on the uncomfortable floor. He reached out with his right arm, pressing through the darkness, fingertips just out of reach of his shoulder.

“Th-rawn…”  His parched throat struggled around the syllables, barely any sound making it past his lips.  He gathered up his own saliva, trying to swallow it down and tried again. “Thrawn.” It came out louder now, crisper in the large cargo hold.  Red eyes opened against the blackness, muscles subtly tensing before his gaze found Eli. He was up and moving in an instant.

“Are you alright?  Any complications?”  He asked, kneeling closer to Eli’s side, reaching to prod gently at his broken arm.

“N-No, I…”  He tried to moisten his throat again, luckily Thrawn caught on to the issue.  He slid his hand underneath Eli’s neck, helping him raise up just slightly, and handed him a canteen.  Not caring for water supplies in the least, Eli downed the entire drink, relishing at the liquid coating his mouth, refreshing him from the inside.

“Sorry I woke you.”  He said finally, handing the canteen back, where Thrawn set it to the side, laying Eli back down.

“Do not worry, how are you feeling?”  Thrawn rested his hands in his lap, Eli missed them on him.

“Still a riding a little on the sedatives.”  He admitted. “Nothing feels awful though, except the parched throat and all.  How long have I been asleep?” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed in thought, not lasting very long before focusing back on Eli.

“Just over half rotation.”

“Half the day.”  He sighed, glaring up at the ceiling.  “Thank you Thrawn, I owe you.”

“Do not feel required to do something in return.  I am happy to provide assistance.” Eli smiled, knowing that’s how Thrawn would answer.

“Well, nonetheless, you shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor like that.  These blankets are large enough, lay on it with me, I don’t mind sharing.”

“I do not require-”

“I’m not takin’ that for an answer.”  Eli cut him off, and, surprisingly, Thrawn let him.  “I’m the injured one who needs caring for, and what I need is for you to at least sleep semi comfortably.  So, just help me over a bit, and we can share.” It was hard to make out specific facial features in this light, but he could just make out one of Thrawn’s smiles.

“As you wish.”  He slid his arms under Eli, lifting him and scooting him over on the blanket.  Wasting no time, he was reclining back next to Eli, resting his head on the edge of the pillow.  Eli started to pull the blanket out from under his arm sling, but Thrawn stopped him with a hand over his.  “My body is much more accustomed to cooler temperatures, I don’t need a cover, keep it.”

“Better not be lyin’ to me.”

“I am not.”  Eli stopped fiddling with the covers, relaxing again, exhaling through his nose.  Thrawn hesitated to take his hand away, the cooler skin almost caressing his hand, but eventually pulled away, keeping the few centimeters distance between them.  Eli decided not to comment on the prolonged contact, but his thoughts liked to dwell there, as well on how strangely comforting it was to have another body laying next to his.  He hadn’t shared a bed, if this even counted, with another person in many years, but knowing another person was right there, within reach, helped his body to completely relax. Listening to Thrawn’s soft breathing, Eli’s eyes slid closed again, falling into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that it was so long getting this chapter up, completely my fault, don't really have an excuse. I hope it was at least worth the wait.
> 
> One question, I'm somewhat new to being a creator on ao3, and I love all of the comments I receive on my each of my chapter updates. I notice a lot of other creators will respond to comments, which is a newer concept to me. Would you guys appreciate if I replied, because I'd love to do so, but also wouldn't want to start halfway through and essentially ignore the previous comments. I love them all, a lot, and look forward to them, so let me know if you all would like that.
> 
> [morriganbia](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr made some sweet fanart from this chapter!  
> Found [Here](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/post/174480333701/yesterday-ive-read-the-beautiful)
> 
> Go check it out please, it's great!!
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, I'm [mortisbane](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/) feel free to stop by if you like.
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	7. Chapter Seven

Eli awoke to a splitting headache and aching body.  The entirety of any drugs in his system were now gone, and all the pain was left to flourish, now out from under their hold.  He groaned, raising his hand to grab his forehead, trying to rub out the pain. Shifting at his side had him squinting through the lamp light.  Thrawn was still laying next to him, but had just started to sit up. He leaned over Eli, checking his body over in a manner that had Eli feeling overexposed again.

“Did I wake you?”  He asked, lowering his arm to get a good look at the Chiss.  Thrawn shook his head, pulling back to sit cross legged instead.

“No I have been awake for some time.  How are you feeling?” Thrawn asked as Eli tried to sit up.  His head throbbed at the movement forcing him back down to the pillow.

“Well, definitely miss the drugs for sure.  I feel better at least, compared to when I first got all these.  You did a good job, really thank you.”

“Of course, Eli.  There are painkillers if you’d like them.”  Eli nodded his head, holding out his hand for the capsules.  He felt two land in his palm, which he swallowed down without hesitation, and slowly sat up again, taking the canteen next offered to him.  It took a second, but slowly he could feel some of the sharper pain ebb away.

“Thanks.”  Thrawn gave a small nod to him, taking the canteen back from him.

“All the procedures went well.  However, the cuts on your leg will need to be washed out and redressed.  I did what I could with what water you had. But we will need to replenish the supply, and clean your wounds before they become infected.”

“Would it be safe to do so?”  Images of the beasts flashing behind his closed eyelids had him shivering.

“Before the incident, I was working on reapplying the trees with the beast’s blood.  I had finished my camp, as well as the lake you were frequenting.” Taking a deep breath, Eli rubbed at his forehead.

“Yeah, guess we have no choice.  I'd like something to eat first though, haven't eaten in, well technically yesterday morning.  I have some Jogan and a couple other fruits, they're starting to turn but you can help yourself.  Just hand me a Jogan or two.” Thrawn nodded, standing up as Eli pointed off at the crate that held what was left of the fruit.  There was quite a bit, but he’d been here so long that they weren't fresh, most likely only had a few days left on them before they were too rotted.  Thrawn kneeled back down, holding an armful of four Jogans.

“Thank you, Eli.”  He handed two to Eli before beginning to bite into his first.

“No big deal.  Have you ever had Jogan fruit before?  I know they're really popular in the core worlds here, but they're mostly grown out in outer rim planets.”

“I have seen this fruit before yes.  I only had the opportunity to try them once before.”  Eli grimaced as he bit into the fruit, the bitter juices tasting stale on his tongue.

“Do you like the taste of them?”

“They're a peculiar flavor, and Chiss palets differ from that of Humans, from what I've noted.  However, yes, I do find the taste favorable.”

“Well you can take as many as you can stomach before they go bad.  I can't hardly stand eating the damn things, every single day. Once back home, I’m never eating one again!”  Chuckling, and choking down the rest of the Jogan, he caught a glimmer of a smile from Thrawn. Despite the disgust filling his stomach, Eli smiled too.  Sharing a meal, something he'd never viewed as an intimate act before, was strangely so in this moment. Coupled with all the solitude meals he'd had up till now, it was different, but felt great.  Different from the meal shared the night before, the familiarity of the food and the strangeness of a companion, left his heart content.

Thrawn ate faster than he did, as Eli had to slowly choke down each new bite.  But he waited patiently for Eli to finish, without comment. Once all four cores were in a pile, Thrawn stood, beginning to collect his supplies together.  Pushing Eli’s belt towards him, and grabbing two of the canteens himself. Eli looped the belt on, securing it firmly on his hips, checking Thrawn's work on his pants and legs now.  The fabric jagged at the edges, cut just above the knee, showing off the long bandage wrappings encasing his left leg. At spots the blood had soaked through, marring the white surface to a faded crimson.  The painkillers, now with a full stomach, had taken effect, and all the sharp pains and throbbing was just a full ache. Making him want to rub that ache away, but he knew better than to do so. Pressing past the thoughts, he reached for his boots beside the blankets, slipping the first one on, then eyesing the second.  He gave his ankle a small roll, testing its maneuverability, before slipping the show on, leaving it loosened.

“Are you prepared?”  Eli gave him a nod, and took the hand offered, heaving him up by balancing on his good leg.  Thrawn handed him the other two canteens, which he clipped onto his belt, and gladly holding onto Thrawn’s arm, hobbled out of the storage hold.

“Do you have the key?”  He asked, turning to Thrawn at the door, just as the Chiss handed him said key.  “Oh, thanks.” Closed up, stowed away, the pair exited the shuttle, Thrawn closing the cabinet behind them and helping Eli down the ramp.  He didn’t even notice Thrawn carrying the medkit until he needed to set it down to help Eli. With the help from Thrawn and the painkillers, he was capable to walk without exerting himself too much, which meant he wouldn’t need to rely on Thrawn to carry him again.

Heat bloomed across Eli’s face, stretching to his ears, hands clenching suddenly as the memories surfaced.  Thrawn had to carry Eli on his back, and Eli muttered embarrassing things practically in the alien’s ear. He thought embarrassing things, all of which he’d lost in his drowsy recovery.  But now he was clear headed and it all came flooding back. Thrawn was staring at him, brow raised just slightly, glancing down at the hand resting on his arm. Eli loosened his grip, putting on the best convincing smile he could, not realizing he was clinging to him.  Thankfully, he didn’t say anything about it and kept walking, Eli leaning less on him now.

Thrawn also hadn’t said anything about yesterday either, about the attack or Eli’s strange words.  But that didn’t mean he wasn’t off put by them. He actually said he liked how Thrawn looked, how else was Thrawn going to take such a statement.  Maybe he’d just play it off on Eli’s concussion, that’s what he’s going to do if it got brought up again. At least everything else was sort of harmless, just embarrassing.  Laser eyes?! Yes, he was just very concussed.

The smooth walk through the cut grass stuttered as the pair passed through the tree line into the brush.  Eli tightened his hold on Thrawn’s arm, and the Chiss halted just long enough for Eli to right himself again.

“Do you require assistance?”  Thrawn asked. Eli’s ears burned once again, mind flashing before him the view from over Thrawn’s shoulder.

“N-No!  I just needed to get used to the uneven ground!  I’m fine, let’s keep goin’.” He pressed another smile, Thrawn eyeing it over, glancing down at his legs, before giving in.  Thoughts swirled in Eli’s head, body moving on autopilot as they walked. The strangeness in what he said, and the oddness in why he even said them at the forefront of it all..  That can of worms slowly opening itself in his mind, and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to delve into that level of his subconscious. But the anxious curiosity behind his delusional talk had him mentally poking at the lid to that part of his brain.

Thrawn slowed down suddenly, snapping Eli back to attention, looking forward in front of them.  The lake laid out just beyond them now, Thrawn stepped out of the brush and waited, giving Eli time to do so without tripping again.  He followed the Chiss, torn between feeling flattered and embarrassed by the gentle treatment. Choosing not to say anything, he instead turned his attention back to the clearing.  A container rested by the shore, its edges lined in red, something definitely not there last time he was here.

“What’s that?”  Thrawn followed his gaze, leading them towards the edge.

“The container I was using to hold the animal’s blood.  I left it here when I came to aid you.” He answered, the pair stopping at the edge of the lake.  Eli let Thrawn go, who went to retrieve the container, and slowly lowered himself to the ground. He filled both canteens, setting them to the side and had his boots off and leg bandages undone by the time Thrawn came back to kneel at his side.  Eli watched him clean his hands in the lake, the blue fingers weaving around each other in the clear waters.

“Is the water clean?”  Eli asked, looking up to meet Thrawn’s eyes.

“I have used it to clean wounds before, it is relatively clean of most harmful bacteria.  If this is still bothersome to you, we can use the canteens built in filter.” Eli nodded at that, reaching to grab one of the two he filled.

“Yeah, that sounds a heck of a lot safer than trusting some, I’ll admit clean looking, water.”  Thrawn took the other two, dipping them in the water, and Eli watched the bubbles as it filled up.  Thrawn pulled off his shoes, laying them by Eli’s boots, then dipped his feet into the lake.

“Rest your leg overtop mine.”  He instructed, rolling up the edges of his shorts just a bit.  Eli did as asked, scooching a bit closer to do so.

“You know, I can do that, I’m not woozie, or delirious anymore.  I’m not useless.”

“I know this, Eli.”  Thrawn replied, not looking at him, rather positioning Eli’s leg closer over the lake, being mindful of his ankle.  “Would you not say this is the most effective method to cleanse your wounds?” Eli fought the urge to pout, instead just leaned back on his good arm, staring out at the lake.

“You know, we’re sorta matchin’ now.”

“How so?”  Thrawn lifted one of the canteens, slowly tilting it, allowing little splashes of water to fall into his cuts.  Eli hissed, muscles tensing. Thankfully the painkillers made it a bit more bearable, but it still stung.

“Our pants.  They’re both cut up shorts now.”

“Apologies.”

“Don’t, I was planning on doing that soon enough.  Suppose I was just holding out for the hope I’d get found soon.  But it it too hot to be wearing pants all day.” Thrawn didn’t reply to that, focused intently on washing out Eli’s cuts.  Tilting his head back to the sky, Eli screwed his eyes closed, trying to distract himself from the exposure. It didn’t help that Thrawn would occasionally brush his fingers near the edges of his wounds.

“Have those  _ things _ gotten the better of you before?”  Eli asked, hoping to feel a bit better about the situation if Thrawn maybe made similar misteaks.  He didn’t answer right away, continuing to dribble water through Eli’s cuts.

“When I arrived here it was of better circumstances than your own.  I knew what threats lay before me, and had time to develop proper strategies to combat any advances by planetary predato-”

“So that’s a no.”  Eli interrupted him with snort, actually diverting Thrawn’s eyes back to him.  “You don’t have to be weary of my feelings, you’ve already proven you’re a bit of a know it all, no offense.”

“Was it not you who requested I cease talks of my observations of you, to save your comfort levels?”

“You know what I mean.”  Eyes locked with his own, Thrawn didn’t move.  “Right?”

“I must admit, my grasp of Human interactions and habits are foreign to me.  I have not met many Humans, and you act differently than Chiss. I in fact have difficulties dissecting your speech patterns sometimes.  Body language came easily, you are unintentionally very expressive.” Eli made a face then pulled it back as much he could, realizing how much he’d proven the alien’s point.  “However, Chiss speak more bluntly than Humans, I suppose. We require less layers to our speech.”

“So, I can lie to you easily?”

“To an extent, is that what you intend to do with this knowledge?”  Eli winced, not meaning to expose any holes in the trust he’d formed with Thrawn.  The raised brow meant he had.

“No, I have no reason to.  Besides, you’re the one  _ I _ need to trust, don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

“You wish me to hand feed you?  Are you having troubles with your arms.”

“No!  It’s a phrase, it comes better over in Basic I suppose, literally translating it into Sybisti might have lost that along the way.  I’m sure there’s a similar phrase but I don’t know it. It just means not to...well, harm people trying to help you or whom you rely on?  ‘Cause then you’re losing that support, basically.” Thrawn hummed, turning back to work. Eli mentally chastising himself, too used to speaking in Sybisti with others who usually had a grasp of Basic as well.  Some subtleties are lacking in the, nearly exclusively, trade language. The silence between them drew on, Eli turning his attention away, swarmed in his thoughts.

“Eli.”  He flinched at the voice, glancing at Thrawn.  He wasn’t looking up again. If Thrawn was learning to read him, Eli might need to step up his attempts because the Chiss was a mystery still to him.

“Yeah?”

“I have a request of you.”  Emptying the first canteen, he set it down grabbing the next, and without giving Eli a chance to speak continued.  “I wish to learn more of your language. I know some, however my grasp of it is greatly flawed compared to Sybisti.”

“You want me to teach you?”

“Yes.  To the point of fluency if possible, including the intricacies of Human communication.”

“I’ve never taught anybody anything, I don’t know if-”

“I have faith you can.”  That was certainly one way to balance out the trust, Eli thought to himself, brows knitting together.

“I suppose it’s only fair I repay you someway for how much you’ve helped me.”  Thrawn met his eyes for a brief moment, the deep red seeming somehow warmer, before turning back.

“Thank you Eli, this will be of much use to me.”

“Well, how much do you know?”  The second canteen was practically empty now, Eli’s leg looking as cleaned as possible in their situation.  At least to the point that infection seemed slim now. Thrawn reached for the medkit, pulling out the bacta salv and bandages.

“I can communicate.  But my vocabulary is…”  The Basic came out less smooth than his Sybisti, and accompanied by an accent, definitely out of place even on Lysatra.  It was said well, but that accent did something to Eli he couldn’t quite explain, heating is face a few degrees. He switched back to Sybisti for the last word, confusion lacing its way into his voice.

“Lacking.”  He supplied, a small smile breaking onto his face.

“Yes, my vocabulary is lacking.”  Eli found himself suddenly a fan of the accent Thrawn had in Basic, it appearing very, endearing to him.

“And your idioms?”

“Idioms?”

“Uh, phrases, figures of speech.”  Thrawn hummed in acknowledgment.

“Yes, and my idioms.”  He gently began applying the bacta salv to Eli’s wounds, the sting pushing past his pain killers, again.

“Thrawn.”  The Chiss stopped for a moment, looking at him.  Eli shook his hand, waving for him to continue. “What is the language your people speak?”  A small smile pulled at the edges of Thrawn’s lips, Eli’s eyes trained in on the motion.

“Cheunh.  I would not recommend you attempt to learn it, unless you are dedicated and have the time.  I don’t believe we do.” Thrawn was much more eloquent in Basic than Eli initially thought, but that accent made it feel more balanced out.  Core worlders would sill view him as an edge of the Universe idiot, no matter how expansive his vocabulary.

“Why do you say that?”

“It is a far different language from Basic or Sybisti.  Most Humans cannot easily pronounce our names let alone full sentences.  Without a basic understanding, it would be very difficult.”

“Okay, fair enough.  But, can you atleast teach me to say your full name?  The one you introduced yourself with?” Thrawn seemed to think it over, taking that time to wrap up Eli’s leg, blue hands weaving over and under the appendage, covering up the gashes nicely.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”  Eli winced at how quickly the name flowed from his lips, the small intricacies getting lost on him along the way.

“Um...could you say it again, but slower this time?”  Thrawn looked to be enjoying how Eli struggled comprehending it.  He finished the wrappings, securing the edges of the bandages tightly.  He looked Eli in the eyes, and slowly began,

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”  Eli replayed the pronunciation a few times in his head, swallowing the spit in his mouth.

“Mith’raw’nurodo?”  Thrawn shook his head, turning his body to better face Eli.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”  Eli held onto each syllable, counting them in his head, trying again.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

“Yes, like that.  You’re as close as you could possibly reach.  It would take much more practice to execute the name fluently.”

“Well, Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” He slowed down still, to get the proper syllables out, but it came easier the second time.  “We have nothing but time to practice.” Thrawn gave him a smile, the biggest one he’d ever seen from him, not very large but considerable for him.

“As a trade off, what is  _ your  _ full name?  I know most Humans have more than one name attached to them.”

“Oh, my full name?  It’s Vanto. Eli Vanto.  But I much prefer Eli, last names are too formal for what I’m used to.  Even people at my dad’s work usually call him by his first name.”

“Vanto.”  Thrawn tested the name, his accent swallowing the name a bit, in a interesting way.

“Yeah, it’s short but like I said, I like Eli.”

“Alright, Eli, but thank you for sharing with me complexities of yourself.”  Eli thought that was an odd way to say that, but brushed it off as how Thrawn was.

“Hey, where does the Thrawn part come from?  Just the middle bit to your name?”

“In a sense, it is my Core name, usually it’s used exclusively for very close personal individuals.”

“Like family?”

“Family and partners, sometimes very closely involved friends.”  Hearing Thrawn’s accent filter around each word in basic made Eli feel like he truly couldn’t get enough of it.  Where he’d viewed his own as a hindrance, something mocked if he ever strayed too close to the core worlds, Thrawn’s was something to be cherished.  Distinct and unique in all the right ways.

“Exclusively?  Was it alright that I was using it?  It sounds like an honor to be given.”

“It is, however, I knew you would have your difficulties.  I do not mind.” Using an exclusive, special name, Eli felt a swell of pride rise in him, allowing himself to feel special for the honor, even if it was out of necessity.

“Maybe I can earn the honor to use the Core name?”  Eli gave Thrawn a smile, which he reciprocated.

“That would be something.”

* * *

 

The next few days blended together as Eli’s wounds swiftly healed.  The bruises cleared up first, the ankle sprain healing up alongside them.  The gashes on his legs closed up, leaving lightly colored scars texturing his leg.  But within two days, he no longer needed his leg bandaged. After four days, with the bacta stim injections, he no longer needed the stints, but kept his arm in the sling, just to be safe as the bone fully mended.  All the while, Thrawn stayed with him, promising to linger as long as it took for Eli to heal. Nights were awkward at first. With Eli needing to sleep before Thrawn, which was strange, but he would rouse when Thrawn eventually joined him.  The shifting of the pillow as the Chiss lay next to him would wake him, and the quiet intimateness of another body next to him lulled him back to sleep.

Thrawn prepared dinner for them, using a mixture of Eli’s fruit, and his own meat stock.  More than once, Eli accompanied him to check on his animal traps, listening intently as Thrawn explained how the mechanism worked, allowing Eli to set his own as well.  Half the days were spent at Thrawn’s camp, allowing him to tinker with his tools, while Eli rested, exchanging stories.

“There’s this one I really liked when I was little.  Pretty sure there’s a bit of truth to it, but the fantasy sorta ran wild in it.”  Eli said, watching Thrawn’s fingers meddle with a loose panel on some device. “It’s not a Chiss story though.”

“That is fine, what is it?”  Thrawn asked, not looking up from his work.  Eli was used to this being how Thrawn operated by now.  Well at multitasking, not meaning any rudeness by it, wich Eli came to learn.

“It’s about a wild man.  The story goes, that this man and woman crashed on some remote planet, all alone.  They had a child and perished to the predators. But the more compassionate animals of the forest took the baby and raised it.”

“Animals raised a Human child?”  Thrawn asked skeptically. Eli chuckled, raising his good arm to scratch the back of his head.

“Yeah, like I said, fantasy took it over, and it is a children’s tale.  But yes, the boy was raised by animals, becoming sorta, animalistic. But years later, when the boy has grown up, this group comes to the planet, tryin’ to map out the farther expanses of the galaxy, and find the man.  So it’s the first time the wild man has seen another Human, and obviously the group is surprised that someone grew up alone on the planet. I don’t know, I always found the story interesting.”

“What did the group do with this, feral Human?”  Thrawn leaned down, retrieving a spare wire, still not looking over at Eli.

“Well, it’s all about the group teaching the wild man Basic, and manners and stuff, cause he’s practically an animal.  Never seen anything similar to human nature or socializing. And there’s like this romance aspect to it with one of the women in the group and the wild man.  I’m pretty sure it ends with her staying with him, letting the group leave without her, or something. Been awhile since I heard it.” Thrawn hummed, something he usually did when processing what he wanted to say next.

“Am I your, ‘wild man’?”  Heat rose on Eli’s cheeks, wide eyes snapping up to Thrawn’s face, but he still was looking down at his work.

“W-What?!  Why would you say that?!”  Eli was unsure if he preferred Thrawn not looking at him, or not, with how casually he was acting instead.

“You came to this place, and I was already here.  I am similar to you, yet different, and not accustomed to your first language, or certain Human customs and mannerisms.  And I am very aware of my somewhat ‘wild’ appearance.”

“But you didn’t grow up here, or raised by animals.”

“That is true.”  He fell silent, never pausing in his work, but Eli kept staring at him, the gears in his mind turning.  Why would Thrawn draw parallels like that between them, and why was Eli’s heart beating so fast in his chest?  “Could you hand me a hydrospanner?” Eli glanced at the box of tools that rested at his side, digging around a bit before handing the tool to Thrawn.  Conversation returned to normal from there.

* * *

 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, do you have any family?”  Eli asked the next night, sitting around a small bonfire crafted in the trimmed clearing by Eli’s ship.  The pronunciation wasn’t there all the way, but he was getting better at it. Thrawn sat across from him, roasting some small vermin snared that morning.  The Chiss paused only momentarily, eyes looking Eli over, then went back to his task at hand. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I just was a bit curious, ya know?”  Thrawn took his time to think, Eli noticing how contemplative he was these past few days.

“I understand.  Yes, I have family back in my region of space.”  There was a pause, Eli nearly convinced he was going to leave it there.  “Chiss families are a bit different from Humans, based on what you’ve described in the past.  I believe you’re referring to the very personal aspect, correct? Parents and siblings?”

“Yes, I have my ‘Ma and Dad, but no siblings.  I’m close with my cousins though, seeing how we almost all live on Lysatra.”  Thrawn nodded at him, turning their meat over on their skewers.

“I have a blood brother, older than me, still back in Chiss space.”  Thrawn neglected to mention any blood parents, and Eli thought better than pressing it.

“What’s his name?”

“Mitth'ras'safis.”

“So all Chiss have names...like that?”  Thrawn nodded, face lifting a bit, always finding Eli’s difficulties a bit humorous.

“The Mitth stands for the ruling family we belong to.  For us, it was the eighth ruling family.” Eli was curious to know a bit more about Chiss culture, but already it seemed like it would be a confusing tale he shouldn't yet open.

“What was he like?”  Thrawn watched the fire dance around in the pit before them.  The light flickering across his skin gently.

“He was extremely smart, and brave.  Always knew how to pick and chose his battles, yet never afraid to tackle any…”  He switched to Sybisti, glancing to Eli for confirmation.

“Obstacles.”

“Thank you, tackle any obstacles before him.”

“He sounds like a good person, how much older is he?”

“Six standard years.”  He took the meat off the fire, handing one off to Eli, a soft smile never leaving his features.  Eli shuffled over closer to his side to take the offered meal, choosing to stay sitting next to him.

“Do you miss him?”  Thrawn didn’t answer, instead letting the crackling of the wood fill the silence.  Eli, not wanting to force him into anything, let the silence linger, beginning to dig into their dinner.  Thrawn ate much slower, staring off past the flames of their campfire.

“He was very displeased when the decision was made leading to my exile.”  Eli looked up at him, but Thrawn continued to stare off. “Risked…” he changed to Sybisti.

“Ostridization.”

“Risked ostridization from our family and nearly exile himself trying to sway the decision.  But, there wasn’t anything he could do, I forced him to cease.” Eli never looked away, Thrawn’s body completely tense, the most emotion he’d ever seen coming from the Chiss playing across his face.  He turned to meet Eli’s eyes, looking very tired. “Yes, I miss him.” Eli’s heart ached for the man before him, feeling the sadness he held inside.

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what it must feel like.”

“It is why I must protect them from a far, and your Empire, is currently my only chance.”  He began regaining control, emotion sinking back into his neutral features, voice leveling to normal.

“From what I’ve seen from you, I feel like if that’s what you set out to do, it’s what you’ll do.”  Eli gave him a small smile, Thrawn nodding his head back. “You’re people are lucky to have someone like you so loyal to them.”

“Thank you Eli.”  The silence that fell over them felt much more comfortable, Thrawn contently eating his meal alongside Eli.  As they wrapped up their meal, Eli found his gaze drifting up to the stars. The white pinpoints of light dotting the black backdrop, like pin holes bursting through a canvas.

“You miss your family as well.”  Thrawn stated, not asked. Eli nodded anyway, eyes lingering on a few brighter stars.

“Yeah, but, I mean, you’ve been gone longer.  It’s only been what, fifteen, sixteen days since I crashed?  Not really in any place to speak.”

“Does not mean you can not miss your family.”  Eli shrugged, gaze never leaving the sky. “Do you know which one is your system?”

“No, I only learned a few really noticeable ones.  The ones that can be seen in a majority of Wild Space.  I don’t know which one’s Lysatra.” Glancing at Thrawn, he saw the blue alien’s head bent back, staring intently at one section of the sky.

“That one, it is my home.”  Eli followed his pointer finger, trying to distinguish which star in particular.  “It is small and faint from here, just barely over the horizon. But I’ve memorized its location in the sky.”

“It make you feel better ‘bout being so far away?  Like if you can see them, they can see you?”

“Something akin to that.  A reminder, always in the sky of what my goals are.”

“You know, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you’re far more expressive than you let on.”  He drew the Chiss’ attention, catching gazes. “You act so reclusive, but the more time I spend with you, the more I pick up on how you express yourself.  The small changes on your face, subtle pitch changes in your voice, even how you hold yourself. Maybe because you’re not as open as Humans, I’ve become hyper aware of the small things.  I gotta say, it’s really interesting.” Thrawn didn’t answer, instead, he looked Eli over, eyes roaming as he analized him. He’d made an effort to stop, as per Eli’s request, but it’s so ingrained in his personality, that Eli just grew used to it.

“You, Eli Vanto, are one extraordinary Human.”  Eli snorted, a wave of embarrassment cutting off his speech, cheeks heat rising slightly.

“U-uh...what do you mean?”  Thrawn’s eyes refused to leave his, forcing Eli to drop his gaze.

“Of the Human’s I’ve met, none can amount to your level of intellect, understanding, and curiosity.”  He paused face scrunching just slightly before continuing in Sybisti. “I find you an oddity among your people, and what makes you truly extraordinary, you have no idea about your own abilities.”  Eli sat there, a loss for words, confusion laced with flattery muddling his thoughts into a muish of unintelligible words. He opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out, he tried again, only to pause unsure which language to respond in.

“I...this is a bit out of the blue…”  He chose Sybisti, fearful of a misunderstanding arising between languages.  “I’m really just as average as any Wild Space Human.” Thrawn made a noise, like a huff mixed with a pinched laugh.  Looking up, the Chiss’ face was lightened in a look of mirth.

“If only you understood Eli Vanto.”  And he finally turned away, gaze raising back to the stars, watching his home from parsecs away.  Eli couldn’t find any more words to force past his lips. After two minutes had passed, he realized any chance he had was missed.  He followed Thrawn’s gaze, star watching with him. Raising his hand, he brushed his fingertips over his cheeks. They were still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still May 4th when I posted this! So May the Fourth Be With You! I had meant to get this out so much earlier but was just having some issues with it. I ended up having to scrap a few pages after realizing it didn't flow well with the rest of the story so far. But I got it to where I want it, and up in time for Star Wars Day!
> 
> Thank you everyone who comments and commented, I've started responding to them, and man, I just love getting each and every one of them. I look forward to your thoughts on this one, thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you to [yalaki](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for theirAMAZING fanart of this chapter!
> 
> Found here with [Part One](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174554760347/light-in-the-woods-is-good-and-i-can-write-an) and [Part Two](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174731387802/light-in-the-woods-pg2-pg1)
> 
> If you want to find me on Tumblr, [mortisbane](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by if you like.
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	8. Chapter Eight

The first night going to sleep without Thrawn was much harder than Eli thought it ought to of been.  Once they both felt his body was completely healed, Eli insisted Thrawn return to his camp. Not wishing to force him in Eli’s hot ship, when he had a cooler space with an actual bed.  It took a bit of convincing before Thrawn agreed, and now Eli regretted his decision. Laying awake, far longer than usual, missing the soft sounds of Thrawn tinkering nearby. Only the expanding silence of the room around him were his companion now.

Thankfully, with much tossing and turning in a frustrated bout, his body fell into a light sleep, more out of forced nature than anything.  Only to wake up again, roughly the same time he’d become accustomed to Thrawn going to sleep, and the cycle started over, of lying, unable to sleep.  He hadn't realized how dependent he'd become on Thrawn's presence. But without the Chiss to lay near him, his body refused to succumb to exhaustion.

Turning over again with a huff, trying futility to fluff the packed down grass in his makeshift pillow, he cursed his brain for refusing him sleep.  Glaring at the spot Thrawn should inhabit. It didn’t make sense, Eli slept alone his entire life. Occasionally staying the night with cousins or friends, but always in his own bed.  Never had he had an issue, but a few days sleeping next to Thrawn and he was suddenly incapable of doing so on his own. He reached his hand out, placing it on the blanket, as if just reaching out would make Thrawn appear, but it did not.  He flopped back onto his back, staring into the darkness, rubbing his hands over his face.

Thoughts drifted away from him, not having much else to do.  He thought of what Thrawn would have been up to without him. Probably continuing fiddling with his spare parts, like he always did.  Wondered if Thrawn was settling into bed now, sighing contentedly as he lay on something softer than Eli’s cruel ship floor. Or was he laying there restlessly like Eli, missing him and his companionship.  Eli scoffed, rolling over again. Thrawn probably laid down and fell asleep an hour ago, without a single issue. He didn’t seem the kind to have sleeping issues. More like he had perfect control over his own sleep, with how meticulously he spoke about Eli’s own sleeping habits.  Thrawn very often acted like some droid. Speaking monotonously, going about every activity with precision and effectiveness.

But the soft features of his face when he smiled derailed that thought.  And how he can speak with such fondness when recalling a memory. Or how he can look at Eli so appraisingly after a deep conversation.  That made Thrawn anything but a cold droid. He didn’t want to say Human, as he was a Chiss, but Eli lacked any other way to describe it.  Real? Kind? Whatever it would be, Eli managed to commit each moment like that to his memory. Could recall them with such vividly, without even realizing he had.

Maybe he did this because it made Thrawn easier to connect with.  But that wasn’t it, they were connected, forcibly so at first, but now much more naturally.  Then why, why can Eli picture every little smile Thrawn gave him? Or the intensity of his gaze when the Chiss complimented him.  Or the soft distant look he’d get when talking about his people. Or the ache in his heart when he’d recall that, Thrawn could be sad.  Even now his heart clenched, the thought of the controlled man who was so reserved in his emotions, looking sad, making him so.

Shaking his head, Eli returned to the other side, eyes screwed shut.  He needed to sleep, these thoughts were not helping. He’d get to sleep now, wake up and meet Thrawn like normal.  And now that he’s healed, he could be of more use to himself and Thrawn. Taking a few deep breaths, Eli began a counting exercise, hoping to calm himself down so much he’d be forced to sleep.  It eventually worked, if it needed to be accompanied by an image of Thrawn’s small smile, Eli wouldn’t remember.

* * *

 

It felt good, Eli decided standing out in his clearing, to be self dependent.  The gentle breeze dusting over his exposed arms and legs. He missed his sleeves a bit, but in the end, when he slept, it was better to stay cool in the long run.  He gave his left arm a good stretch, for no other reason than he could now, letting out a long contented sigh. The sun was just reaching over mid day, the bright orb shrinking the long tree shadows, keeping the breeze comfortably warm rather than chilly.

The path to Thrawn’s camp was embedded in his memory now, along with the way to the lake, able to walk both blind now.  Looking at the woods, he debated his options. There was not much to do, he had food and water, the ship’s electronics too fried for him to do anything with.  Effectively stuck and at risk of only boredom right now. Maybe now he could learn a few more things from Thrawn, or at the very least be of some aid. He set out that direction.

The Chiss should already be up and about.  Always asleep after Eli, and awake long before, Chiss really not needing much sleep at all.  He always finds something to busy himself with, while Eli was starting to encounter nothing at all to bide his time with, Thrawn could always come across something in need of doing.  Surly one who likes to make use of all his time.

In terms of hobbies, Eli didn’t have very many.  He worked with his father, enjoyed stargazing with his mother, and outside of that he didn’t spend his time doing much else.  His grandmother once taught him wood whittling, which in his late teens he did do much of. But as he aged and spent more time at work, he fell out of the habit.  Maybe that’s what he could get up to, sure to find a small knife in his supplies, and wood in no short supply. The tall trees and downed branches he walked through now proving his point.

Before him, the trees began to thin, a break into Thrawn’s campsite coming into view.  He picked up his pace slightly, hurrying through the brush out into the open. He didn’t see Thrawn immediately, but he was sure he couldn’t be far.  As he approached, he glanced over the crates of Thrawn’s things. Looking over the writings printed on them, unsurprisingly finding he could read the Sybisti, but not whatever was printed alongside it, completely unfamiliar to it.  Maybe it was Cheunh.

At the door to Thrawn’s hut, he diverted around to the side of it.  He couldn’t hear the Chiss inside medleing with his spare parts, maybe he was staring at his generator.  Getting a better look of the stout hut from the outside, he was amazed the two of them could inhabit it comfortably at any time.

A metallic  _ ping _ drew Eli’s ear, pushing him the rest of the way around the hut.  Just as he thought, Thrawn sat crouched to the ground, looking intently at the inside of his generator, removed panel laying at his feet.

“Good afternoon.”  He said, coming to stand next to the man, who flinched away, hand jumping down to his hip where his machete was strapped.  Once their eyes met, all the tension in Thrawn’s body left, and his hand released the weapon.

“Yes, good afternoon, Eli.”  He answered.

“Are you feelin’ alright?  You’re usually so observant that you hear me from a mile away.”

“Yes I am quite alright.  Perhaps just distracted.” That didn’t sound like Thrawn at all, but Eli let it slide, coming to crouch at his side.

“What seems to be the problem?”  Thrawn’s eyes never left the interior of the generator, hand cupping his chin lightly as he thought.

“A small animal ran into the side of my generator.  Now there is an issue converting power.”

“Has anything been knocked loose?”

“That is what I am trying to find.  So far everything looks the same.” Eli followed Thrawn’s gaze, grimacing at how complicated the inner workings appeared.

“Well, I’m better at machine numbers on their outside, not really their inside.  How’d you come to know so much?”

“I must admit I do not have a large knowledge of technologies.  I have made myself well…” he switched to Sybisti for a moment, glancing at Eli.

“Acquainted.”

“Thank you, well acquainted with what machines I have with me for necessity.”

“Hm, well, what about this bit here?”  He reached his hand forward, gesturing to a bit of wire that bent around another a bit oddly.  It was on the far corner closest to Thrawn, and he could barely see it from his angle. Thrawn followed his arm, reaching out to meet his hand.  Their fingers touched briefly, and Eli made to pull away, but Thrawn gripped his wrist keeping him in place.

“I do not see.”

“Just, move closer to me, it’s at an angle.”  He shifted, head inching closer to Eli’s, long hair sliding into his face just a moment.

“Ah, good eye, Eli.”  He didn’t remove his grip on Eli, instead bringing his other hand into the equation.  “Grab hold of this here.” He pointed and Eli did as asked, Thrawn’s hands fiddling with something out of sight.  “Higher, and to the side, perfect.” A metal groan, snap and sizzle, and the generator began to hum gently to life.

“You get it?”

“Yes,” He pulled away, shifting back.  “Thank you for your assistance.” Eli beamed at the praise, feeling his chest puff out just slightly.

“Well, like to be useful.”

“And you very much are so.”  Thrawn stood, wiping his hands off on his trousers, Eli moving to join him.

“Uh, thanks.”

“How was your night?  Any problems?” The first thing that came to mind was him lying alone and restless on his blankets.  He fought to keep the embarrassment down, turning instead to look off at the woods.

“Yeah just fine, no problems, none.  Just a bit borin’, guess I got used to talkin’ with you.”

“Hm, if you feel that this arrangement no longer will be sufficient, I would not mind a change in arrangements.”

“Uh, yeah I’ll keep that in mind.  How’s about you? Don’t imagine you had any problems.”  Thrawn was silent as he put the panel back in place on the generator.

“Perhaps I had grown accustomed to…” he finally looked to Eli as he continued in Sybisti.

“Overseeing.”

“Yes, accustomed to overseeing your recovery.  It was...different returning to my previous schedule.”  Eli stood there agape. Thrawn, having difficulties with anything.  It didn’t seem possible.

“Well, if you feel like our arrangement will no longer be sufficient, then I wouldn't mind changing either.”  Thrawn gave him a sly smile. “In the meantime, is there anything else you need help doing today?”

“I have nothing that requires more than one person to accomplish.”  Eli tried not to telegraph his disappointment, luckily Thrawn wasn't looking at him right that moment.  “However, I would very much appreciate company.” From deflated to beaming Eli smiled, lifting his chin up a bit higher.

“Well, s’what I’m good for!”

“That and much more.”  He swore that’s what he heard Thrawn mumble, but he was already walking away, and Eli didn't want to make a fool of himself if he was wrong. Plus, he liked to think that's what Thrawn said.

“What needs done?”  Thrawn walked over to one of his crates, sifting through the contents as he spoke.

“Since the two of us are sharing meals, it may not be possible to continue with the small creatures of this world.”  Eli walked up beside him, peering over into the crate. Thrawn leaned back, pulling out a wad of netting. “So, unless you have any dietary constraints, I will be including fish to our meal supply.”  Thrawn begun to unwind the netting, holding as much as he could stretched out in his arms length. Eli came forward, grabbing the opposite end from the ground and pulling it taught, turning and unwinding it as he went.

“As long as they're not poisonous, I have no problem with fish.  But I would like to help, maybe I could take over the cooking of our meals.  Or we could alternate, no reason for you to be doing everythin'.” Thrawn furrowed his brow, stepping closer to Eli, grabbing at his hands holding up the netting.  He tried to ignore the way his heartbeat skipped one, especially after Thrawn made a grab for the netting, folding it in half. Eli stepped away, hand nervously caressing his wrist while Thrawn folded the net.

“That seems like an adequate arrangement.  I do not mean to make you feel helpless.”

“Now hold on!  That's not what I said at all!”  Eli caught one of Thrawn's smile and felt his agitation slip away.  With a sigh, he just rolled his eyes, turning away towards the lake.  “Are we going now then?”

“Yes, I will set the nets, and by sunset we shall have caught something.”

“We need anything else?”

“Grab the cord from inside that crate and follow me.”

“Yes sir!”  Eli gave Thrawn a mock salut before doing as instructed.

Without a word, the pair headed off into the wood, towards the lake.  It felt nice to have a purpose again, rather than sitting on his hands waiting on rescue.  But if there was a task meant to be done each day, that would aid someone other than him, well Eli would fully enjoy the ability to be of use.  He didn't appreciate being useless, and always felt a pang of guilt when something was done for him where he didn't get to help.

Coming out at the lake clearing, the duo made for the edge, Thrawn set down his folded up netting, held out his hand, and Eli gave him the bundle of cord.

“So, what’re you going to do?  Throw them out over the lake and reel 'em in?”  Thrawn kneeled down, taking an edge of the netting and beginning to thread the cord through it.

“I will tether the net to the bottom of the lake and to the surface, this type of meshing will ensnare any fish that come in contact with it.  It is useful to be left on its own, and while it will produce a smaller haul than other methods, it is more than satisfactory for our purposes.”  Eli came closer to the edge, gazing out into the clear water, seeing the occasional fish tap the surface before scurrying away.

“Is there anything...dangerous, in there?”  Thrawn continued weaving and tying the cord, Eli squinting against the reflected sunlight, trying to see if anything in the lake got larger than a few centimeters.

“I have not encountered anything as of yet, the lake consists of mostly lower...how would it be in basic?”  He turned to Eli, rattling off a few words in Sybisti.

“Food chain prey, I 'suppose.”

“Yes, thank you.  The fish get to decent sizes, compared to the majority, but only prey upon other, smaller, fish.”

“Alright, and what of those beasts, do they usually eat fish?”

“No, they prey upon the land animals of this planet, of which those tend to consume fish, from my observations.  Again, however, we are safe from any altercations with other wildlife, due to the blood scent I’ve coated the area in.”

“If you say so.”  Eli had to step back as Thrawn stood, holding the netting tightly in his hand.  “What are you going to do to get the net to the bottom? Rocks to act as weight-”  before he could finish, Thrawn had taken a few steps back, and took a running leap into the waters.  Eli covered his face from the splash, standing stunned, watching the water ripple around. Thrawn moved swiftly, swimming below the surface, deep enough that Eli lost sight of him.

He rushed to the edge, falling to his knees, scanning the water for any sign of the Chiss.  Seconds ticked on and on, the waves kicked up by Thrawn having settled, and still no sign of the blue alien.  Worry wound its way up Eli’s spine, the urge to jump in after him rising with each passing moment. What if he'd hit his head on something, or gotten tangled in the netting himself?  His grip on the grass strained the blades, pulling them out by their root.

Bubbles began to surface, at first only a few then more and more.  Until suddenly Thrawn resurfaced among them, pushing his long hair from his eyes, and swimming over to the bank.  Eli let out a nervous laugh, leaning further over the edge.

“Ya gave me a scare!  Next time warn me before you go diving into things.”  Once back to the edge of the lake, Thrawn gripped it, gazing up at Eli, water dripping down his defined cheekbones.

“Apologies Eli, I had not realized you would disapprove of my methods.”  He looked down, taking the cord still in his hand and weaving it tightly around and out sticking root just below the surface, tying the cord tight and giving it a few experimental tugs.

“Well what would you think if I went jumping into things and not poppin’ up for nearly thirty seconds.”

“I understand your point.  Tell me Eli, do you know how to swim?”

“Swim?  Of course I know how to swim, I don't come from Tatooine.”

“Would you like a demonstration?”

“Demonstration of what?”  A sly smile was all that greeted him before wet hands wound around his wrists, and pulled him into the lake.  Cold water encased him, soaking through his clothes and shocking his system in an instant. He flailed at first, before taking back over and quickly resurfacing.  Wiping water from his eyes, he turned to Thrawn, fixing him with a hard glare. The Chiss looked, almost playful, a small smile on his lips, keeping a safe distance from Eli.

“You thinkin’ you're all sly now?”

“Yes, I believe so.”  Eli stuck out his lower lip in a half pout, splashing some water at Thrawn's face.  He didn't reciprocate, but did push away, hauling himself onto land. The water forced his tattered clothing to cling to his from, and wet hair to rest against his shoulders.  He sat on the bank, with his feet in the water, and Eli had the urge to go up and grab them. Instead he swam up alongside him, looking up at Thrawn, still sporting a small pout.

“And what, was that for?”

“If you wish to alternate our roles, I had to be sure you were capable of swimming.”

“Yeah, sure if that's true then I’m a Hutt!”  He let out a huff, hauling himself up to sit alongside Thrawn, trying to wring out his shirt.  “I hope you plan on taking responsibility for my wet clothes.”

“How so?”

“Well I don’t know, but you better figure it out.”  Wiping the water from his face, he flicked it onto Thrawn, and laid down onto the grass.  He heard Thrawn stand up, the sloshing of his wet clothes, leaning over Eli, blocking out the sunlight.

“Come with me, I can give you something to dry off with.”  Eli took the offered hand, standing tall, pulling at his wet shirt again.

“Ya know, I never took you for someone to be childish under any circumstances.”

“Childish?  I don’t get your meaning, Eli.  As I said, it was to determine if you could handle retrieving the caught fish.”

“I can’t tell if I like you more or less now.”  He followed after Thrawn, shaking his leg back and forth, trying to get the water out of his boot.  With a frustrated groan, he pulled off the wet shirt, shaking it out and draping it over his arm. “If you wanted to get me wet, you could have let me take off my clothes first.”  Thrawn turned back to him for a moment, eyes lingering on his removed shirt before turning back to the wood.

“A warrior must always take advantage of the art of surprise.”

“Warrior?  We’re warriors now?  Am I that threatening?”  He chuckled, slipping into the brush after the alien.

“You can be.”

“Well, I’m flattered.  But how was that supposed to help?”  Thrawn turned on him suddenly, stopping them both in their tracks.  He raised his hand, gripping Eli’s chin, and holding it up.

“This,” he tapped a finger on Eli’s lips, “the smile is an indication that you’re now more relaxed and calm as a result, lowering your threat level.”  He gave Eli a smile and turned back forward, continuing on. Eli followed, dumbfounded, furrowing his brow.

That was not normal.  In fact, he hadn’t seemed to be acting like the subdued alien he’d met over a week ago.  Something was changing, but what exactly could be anyone’s guess. He’d been his average self up to the night prior.  This, shift in his demeanor, while seemed harmless, wasn’t normal.

Coming back into Thrawn’s encampment, Eli threw his wet shirt onto the ground near the fire pit.  Thrawn disappeared into his hut for just a moment, coming back with a gray towel in his arms. He handed it off to Eli, who immediately began to rub the water from his curly loches.

“Thanks.”  Once his hair stopped dripping, he moved onto his chest and arms, just getting a majority of the water off.  The sun could soak up what’s left. Hearing Thrawn walk away again, Eli took a seat in front of the fire pit, focused on drying off.  Once done with his torso, he bent over to do his legs, slipping off his boots. He considered removing his pants, but the thought rose the strange feeling of embarrassment, so he just decided to deal with it.

Draping the towel over his shoulders, he leaned back, staring up at the sky.  Clouds were rolling in over the skyline, thankfully though, they were white. However, with this planet’s climate, they were overdo for another storm.  At his side, a blue hand handed him a small chopped log.

“You wish to start a fire in order to dry?”  Thrawn asked as Eli took the log.

“Uh, yeah sure, that’s a good idea.”  Sitting up straighter, Eli handed to towel to Thrawn, who wrapped it around his hair immediately. With the length of his hair, the weight of those strands being soaked must be obnoxious.  As good as it looks on Thrawn, Eli was glad for his shooter hair. Though it’s starting to get a bit unruly, since coming to this planet. Taking the log, Eli leaned over the fire pit, and got to work.

* * *

 

“So, have you caught the fish in that lake before?”  Eli asked, watching Thrawn from across the fire. The towel from earlier, draped around his shoulders, hair not dry but no longer dripping.  Eli’s own shirt and boots back on him again.

“I have.  But not in numbers.  If your concerns are their edibility, they are safe.  A majority of them.”

“A majority?”

“I have not experimented with each species contained in the lake.”

“Anything...special, I need to know about them?  Like how to cook or handle them?” Thrawn poked at the fire embers a bit as he thought, before leaning back.

“I do not believe so, no.  Though in order to collect them, it would be most efficient to dive down and remove them from the netting.  Which may prove difficult if you’re not accustomed to the action.”

“I think I’ll do alright.”

“Yes I believe you will.”  Lapsed into silence, Eli felt a bit awkward, shifting back and forth.  Thrawn seemed fine in the silence, watching the flames in the fire pit dance back and forth in the wind.

“Hey, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”  Thrawn razed his gaze to meet Eli.  “Do you ever get, bored here?”

“Bored?”

“Yeah, like, a lack of anything of fun or interest to do?”

“Are you feeling bored?”

“Now, I don’t want to sound like I’m ungrateful for how calm things have been since the attack.  Or the luck I’ve had, just...I’m used to being busy from sunup to sundown. And when there’s nothing to do, I get a little, anxious.”

“I understand, it is a significant difference, being here.  I’ve had much more time to adjust to this lifestyle. Is there anything you'd wish to do to alleviate this feeling?”

“Don’t suppose you have any cards.”  Eli chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Cards?”

“Playing card, like Sabacc.”

“You are correct, I do not.  What is Sabacc?”

“It’s uh, a card game, gambling really.  Kind of a dangerous. I’ve heard enough stories in Wild Space of people losing weapons, droids, even entire ships while playing.  But it’s fun when played casually with low stakes.”

“Sounds like the game is more trouble than it could be worth.”

“It sorta is.  But a good pass time.  Dejarik too, but I’m sure you don’t have a holotable.”

“Dejarik, how is that one played?”

“Well, there’s a circular board, divided up with black and white spaces.  And there’s eight ‘pieces’ in play. And each person has a team of these pieces and the aim is basically to kill the pieces of the other team.”

“So, it is a game of strategy then?”  Eli easily noticed the pique of interest Thrawn had with that.  Snuffing down a smile he continued.

“Yes, a strategy, war type game.  Just crush your opponent.”

“Definitely sounds interesting.  You say it requires a holotable.”

“Well,” he shifted again, getting a bit closer, “not always, that’s just standard.  A lot of people use hand carved pieces, I’ve done that before.”

“You made the game pieces before?”

“Yeah, my grandmother taught me how to whittle, and I made a Dejarik set as a present for a friend back when I was a teenager.”

“I would have liked to see that.”

“If you can get me some wood and a small knife, I could do that easily.”  Thrawn stood, walking away without a word, Eli watching him go. He rummaged around in a few different crates, then walked around the hut out of site.  Thrawn was a very literal, blunt person, but it would get a bit annoying when he would just act without speaking to Eli. The Chiss reappeared, heading back to Eli, three logs cradled in one arm and a knife in his hand.

“Will these suffice?”  He asked, setting them down next to Eli, sitting down alongside them.

“Yeah, I think so.”  He picked up the first log, turning it over in his hands a few times before picking up the knife.  “Just to warn you, it’s been a while, and I’m gonna have to do this from memory, they won’t look pretty.”

“I do not mind how they will look.  I believe it will be an enjoyable game.”

“Just keep some bandages on hand, I’ll probably end up cutting myself.”

“Noted.”  With that, Eli laid the knife against the wood, and made his first carving slice.  Hearing the sound of metal scraping wood, and watching the curled wood shaving fall to the ground, a flood of memories bombarded Eli.  Of spending time with his grandmother, of sitting out back when he couldn’t sleep, carving through blocks of wood for hours until he had something small to display on his shelf.  The action so calming, being able to take negative thoughts and emotions and turn them into something physical, was very therapeutic for him. And as he continued to carve through this log, a sense of calm came over him, and he relaxed easily.  Thrawn at his side, fire to warm him, and wood between his fingers, Eli Vanto smiled, and wasn’t so homesick.

Thrawn watched his every move, as if fascinated with his carving, eyes following his hands, occasionally looking up to meet Eli’s own.  For some time they sat in comfortable silence, Eli working through the wood. Just shy of two hours later, his first piece was done.

“This is a Mantellian Savrip.”  He said presenting the burly looking piece.  The wood work a bit crude, many details lost, but the creatures large hulking shoulders, long arms and face were still there.  Thrawn took the piece, holding it up and inspecting it like some art curator. “Careful, I can’t sand it so you might get a splinter.”  Thrawn only nodded, turning the piece around gently.

“This is very impressive, Eli.”  He handed the piece back, Eli just resting it down on the grass.

“Thanks, but really, compared to the real thing, this isn’t much.”

“You will never see yourself the way you should Eli Vanto.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing of importance, now please, tell me more about Dejarik.”  Eli picked up his knife again, began carving, and started talking.

As Eli went through the second piece, the air was now filled with conversation.  Eli describing the rules to Dejarik, and the history behind the pieces. And Thrawn interjecting with more questions, which started in Dejarik, but moved onto more personal.

“Is whittling commonplace on your homeworld?”  Thrawn asked, again looking over the first piece Eli had made.

“Yes and no.”  Eli answered, putting the finishing touches on the second piece.  “Like, I see a lot of people who can do it, but it’s not exactly common, and certainly isn’t a part of Lysatran culture, in any meaningful way.”

“Interesting.”

“Not really, just modeling wood into a shape.  Speaking of, done with K’lor’slug.” He held out the wooden worm like being, only the thin body, three pairs of legs and two arms could be made out.  It’s gaping mouth hard to distinguish from the head. Thrawn took it into his hands, inspecting it alongside the first.

“I have had such a large curiosity for art, of multiple cultures and worlds, however, I have never been able to witness art’s creation first hand.  It is a very informative experience, I must thank you, Eli.” Eli gave a half scoff, half laugh, turning away from the Chiss.

“I’d hardly call this art.  More like child crafts projects.”

“I would.”  The pair met gazes for a few moments, Thrawn holding a firm grip on the two pieces.

“Well...when it’s all done, consider them a gift you can keep.”

“You would part with these?”

“Sure, a gift for your hospitality and friendship.  Plus, if you truly appreciate them, I could think of no better recipient.”  Eli gave Thrawn a smile, the Chiss laying down the pieces. He grabbed Eli’s shoulder, reciprocating with his subtler smile.

“Thank you Eli.”  His hand moved down to hold his upper arm, the pair trapped in an intense gaze.  This close Eli had a good chance to look over Thrawn’s face, all the small details lost in distance.  But, despite the alien features, Thrawn was undeniably attractive, most likely to his people, but definitely humans.  At least the ones without prejudices against aliens. While he was clearly not human, there were a lot of human like features mixed in, and somehow he looked so very Thrawn.  An oddity, but still so subtle in his own way, sharp and contrasting, but so natural. Definitely not hard on the eyes. Even his lips, they were thinner than average humans, but prominent enough to draw Eli’s eyes.  Eli flinched back suddenly as Thrawn drew away, standing up tall. Eli looked up at him, in confused silence.

“It is getting late, I must go check our nets.”  He said, not looking down at Eli.

“Oh.”  Eli finally got out, moving to stand.  “I’ll go with you.”

“No.”  He froze in a half crouching kneel.  “It is fine, I shall retrieve the fish and return, you can continue your carvings, and...watch the fire.”  Eli looked at the firepit, the fire burning just fine and strong.

“Oh, okay yeah, I can do that.”  He sat back in the grass, watching Thrawn walk away towards his crates.  He pulled out a mesh shoulder bag, slinging it over him and heading back, walking past Eli towards the woods.

“I will not be long.”  And he was gone, into the brush, leaving Eli alone and confused.  But he turned to his woodworking, beginning the third piece, trying to push the strangeness from his mind.  Scraping and carving away at the wood, allowing the task to whisk away his mind, hoping to forget how warm Thrawn’s hand had been on his arm, or how soft the skin around his eyes had gotten looking at him.

Eli hissed, dropping his carving with a heavy thud.  He’d nicked his thumb with the blade, crimson dripping from the cut instantly.  With not better option at the moment, he sucked on the wound, putting down the knife.  He cringed at the metallic taste of his own blood, pushing through the desire to gag on it.  He shook out his hand for a moment, then used his shirt to wrap around his thumb, putting pressure on the cut.

It didn’t take long to stop the bleeding, but the sting remained.  He looked over at the woods, Thrawn still not emerging, and just picked up his wood, and started again, trying to be more careful with his thumb this time around.

When Thrawn did return, soaked again, his shoulder back filled and dripping, neither spoke.  Thrawn disappeared into his hut, and Eli continued to whittle for another ten minutes until Thrawn came back out, with two fish, roughly 30 centimeters long skewered on spikes.

“Would you still like to do the cooking?”  Thrawn asked as he approached, finally breaking the silence that had begun to put Eli on edge.

“Yeah, I got this.”  He replied setting aside his woodworking, taking the skewers from the Chiss.  Thrawn took a seat, farther from Eli, but taking the Dejarik pieces with him, looking them over.  Eli just focused on the fish, sticking them over the flamed of the fire, watching the outsides cook.  More silence accompanied them, but Eli found it easier to ignore, preoccupied with their meals. Luckily, due to their size, the fish cooked swiftly, Eli only needing to watch them and turning them over a few times over the flames.  For good measure, he waited until the edges started to burn a bit black and removed them.

“See, teamwork makes us both happy.”  He said turning around, holding out a skewer to Thrawn.  He was still looking over the Dejarik pieces, very enthralled with them.  But he did put them down, grabbing the offered food.

“Yes, thank you Eli.”

“No problem.”  He settled back into his own spot, eating his fish.  Thrawn remained quiet, Eli doing the same.The time passed, the only sound between them being the crackling fire, as the sun lowered further into the sky.  The clouds from earlier nearly covering the entire sky, sunlight turning them all a vibrant orange.

When he finished, Thrawn threw the remains of his meal into the fire pir, Eli following after him.  And they were left again in silence with no distractions. Eli looked over at Thrawn, who’d gone back to inspecting the Dejarik pieces.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,”  Thrawn turned to look at him, setting down the pieces.  “I think I’m gonna head back to my ship before we lose sunlight.”  Thrawn nodded slowly, before standing up.

“Yes, that would be smart.  Allow me to put out the fire and I shall accompany you back.”

“You don’t have to, I can make it just fine.”

“I insist.”  The gaze Thrawn fixed him with had Eli nodding along.  As Thrawn went about putting out the fire, Eli gathered up his half finished piece, excess wood and knife, holding them in his arms.

“You can keep the first two pieces with you, since you seem so fond of them.”  Thrawn looked down at the carved figures, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Thank you, just one moment.”  He gathered up their spikes and the figures, disappearing into his hut for a few seconds, before re-emerging.

“Shall we?”  He gestured forward, and Eli, with a nod to his head stepped into the brush.  The wind was tussling his hair, caressing his forehead as the speeds began to pick up.  All around, the forest was filling with the sound of rustling leaves and the occasional drop from the trees.

“You said you had a curiosity for art earlier, what did you mean by that?”  Eli asked, glancing over his shoulder at the Chiss.

“I enjoy observing and dissecting art.  I have been doing so since I was a young child.”  Thrawn answered, quick on Eli’s heels.

“What started it?  Or was it just sort of natural?”  Thrawn didn’t answer right away, and when Eli turned back for a moment, he had a distant look in his eyes.

“If I recall, my brother and I visited a museum.  I was very young, and for us it was a luxury, the first time we had ever been to that district of the city.”  He paused, the fondness weaving its way into his voice very subtly. “The colors, styles, shapes, were instantly appealing to me.  I made Thrass read the descriptions of every piece on display, and the affinity for art lasted.”

“He read them?  Could you not read?”

“No not yet, as I said, I was a young Chiss at the time.”

“Wow, you very close with your brother then?”

“Yes.”  Eli looked over his shoulder opening his mouth to speak, but cut off by the deep roll of thunder coming from overhead.  The pair gazed up through the leaves, the only spots of sky visible through them having turned a dark gray.

“That doesn’t sound good.”  Eli said, turning back forward, picking up the pace through the wood.

“The weather appeared troublesome, but for the moment looked as though it would be fine until after nightfall.”

“Does the weather here have a history of changing suddenly?  Last time I looked the clouds were white.” Wind blew through Eli’s hair as it started to pick up again, the loose leaves on the forest floor swirling up in a delicate dance through the trees.

“On occasion, it has been some time since the last rainfall.”

“Hopefully the rain won't start just yet.”

As soon as they broke the treeline into the clearing, Eli looked up at the gather of clouds.  It was nearly dark, what left of sunlight being obscured by storm clouds that brewed overhead.  The pair made for the shuttle, fighting against the growing winds. Looking back, Eli had to hold back a snicker seeing Thrawn’s hair whipping around behind him.

“You believe you’ll make it back before the dam bursts?”

“What dam?”  At the down ramp, Eli turned to face him, chuckling softly.

“The uh, the clouds.  Before it starts pouring.”

“I see.  I belie-”  A fat drop of water plopped down on their heads, cutting off Thrawn, before another and another.  Within moments, the floodgates were open and the full force of the storm fell upon them.

“So much for that, quick get inside!”  He didn’t wait for Thrawn to answer, hauling himself up on the ramp and pushing aside the cabinet, just as another clap of thunder echoed through the forest.  Turning on his heel, clutching the edge of the cabinet, he watched as Thrawn followed in, and once through he pushed it back into place, fighting the rushing winds.  With the cabinet in place, everything was much quieter. The whooshing winds subdued to whispers beyond the durasteel, and the thumps of water droplets on the ground now just a rough pitter patter above their heads.

“Guess you’re sleeping here tonight.”  Eli said, leaning against the cabinet, trying to shake the water off his arms.

“It appears so.”  He answered.

“Well,”  Eli pushed off, heading down towards the storage hold, “at least you were already wet.”  Opening the door and closing it behind Thrawn, he made for his strewn out blankets. “I’m sure there’s still stuff for you to tinker with, but I don’t think there’s anything to help you dry off, I’m sorry.”

“No worries, Eli.”  He took a seat across from the blankets, cross legged, while Eli took a seat on top of them.  He set down his wood and knife, pulling over the empty medkit. Giving Thrawn another smile, he went back to working on his Dejarik piece, letting the wood shavings fall into the tin.  As they settled in Eli was feeling much more at ease then the night before.

* * *

 

That night, when Thrawn prompted him to go to sleep, Eli found that again he could not.  All his carving to complete the next piece, Kintan Strider, had kept him calm, but now without the distraction his mind was running loose.  And all his rushing thoughts, surrounded his strange alien companion. Thinking of all the kind, and gentle actions the Chiss directed at Eli, the trust they’d shared.  Eli putting his life in Thrawn’s hands, and truly believing that he would protect him. And Thrawn coming open more and more, with stories of his people, and some of his own experiences.

All their interactions were becoming more and more personal, and Eli liked it, in a way he couldn’t really place.  He enjoyed talking with him, listening to his smooth voice, enjoying how he’d explain things, and how genuinely interested Thrawn seemed to be in the things Eli said as well.  All these interactions, confused his mind, unable to pinpoint what exactly was different now, than two weeks ago. And why it felt nice.

The pillow shifted beneath him, and Eli fought not to flinch at the movement.  So absorbed in his whirlwind mind, not only could he not sleep, but he hadn’t even noticed how long he’d just been laying there.  He felt Thrawn shift next to him on top of the blanket, head resting on the pillow before going still. The gap between them was prominent, and Eli wished it wasn’t, why, he couldn’t place.  He didn’t move, stilling himself and keeping his breathing perfectly even, not sure what answer he could give if Thrawn prodded him on why he was awake. Seconds ticked by, the only sound being his and Thrawn’s breathing, neither of them moved, but Thrawn’s breaths never seemed to even out.

Seconds had become minutes when he finally heard Thrawn move.  He shifted, the sound of him moving over the blanket, but Eli remained still, breaths even.  The pillow shifted under him again, as if Thrawn turned on his side. He just rested there for a moment, Eli assumed that Thrawn always slept on his back, stiff and didn’t move about in his sleep, based off the few times he’d seen the Chiss asleep.

He heard him move a little more when a gentle touch grazed his hand.  It was hesitant at first just feather light touching, but slowly it rested on him entirely, fingers curling around the curve of his palm slightly.  Thrawn was...holding his hand? He didn’t do anything, just resting his hand on top of Eli’s and went still again. Silence filled the space around them, Thrawn’s breathing becoming softer and softer, while Eli’s lay there in practical shock.  Why was Thrawn, holding his hand? He hadn’t done anything so intimate before.

As Eli lay there, the fingers curled around his hand loosened, and Thrawn’s breathing became a gentle, patterned rise and fall.  He was asleep, but Eli was very much awake. Eli waited just a bit longer to be sure before moving. Opening his eyes into the darkness before him, he turned his head to look at Thrawn.  He could only make out the silhouette of the Chiss, in fact laying on his side, face not centimeters from his own. Following his arm down to where it met Eli’s hand. He twitched his fingers slightly, feeling the pads of Thrawn’s own glide over his skin.  Heat bloomed from his ears down his cheeks all the way to his hand. It was such a strange and unexpected gesture, but, deep in Eli’s heart, he loved it. He glanced back at Thrawn’s relaxed, sleeping features, vision focusing in on them through the darkness.

In the time that he’s known the Chiss, he always acted so neutral, not overly expressive in any manner.  Even when the subject of respective families, he only spoke with reserved fondness. But here he was, caressing Eli’s hand while he slept, and looking very content doing so.  The reason as to why baffled Eli, he doubted it was something Chiss needed to do, physical contact before rest, he’d been alone long before Eli came along. It wouldn’t be to check on him would it?  It seems too vague to just be checking Eli’s vitals, he could die in his sleep and Thrawn wouldn’t know till he woke. What was the aim of this. Thrawn always gave off the air of being someone to do something only for beneficial results.  What would he get out of holding Eli’s hand while they slept?

He did look very relaxed this way however.  More so than when Eli had found him sleeping before.  Softer features, losing the neutral near glare he wore in most instances.  And on his side, rather than his back like Eli had seen in the past, made him seem younger, and more, attractive, Eli’s heart found.  Worrying his lip, Eli dwelled more on that thought, one he’d had more than once since he’s been here. Thrawn was very attractive, by Eli’s standards, despite all he’s been told about Chiss, all the unflattering descriptions.  And he was amazing company, compassionate, intelligent, interesting. Outside of the two of them being the only intelligent life forms on the planet, Eli truly felt like he could spend hours with the man. The need to seek more contact came over him, to scoot closer, just to feel closer to the Chiss.

And it finally hit him.  Eli had fallen for the alien.  For the Chiss of all his bedtime spook stories, but, with Eli’s brain and heart finally starting to turn in tandem, it all cleared up.  Eli was, at the very least, smitten with Thrawn. And Thrawn’s hand meant he, to a degree, was reciprocating Eli’s undiscovered attraction.

_ “Clear your head Eli.” _ He thought to himself, turning away from Thrawn.   _ “I’m just overthinking this.  He saved me, and this is all coming out from that.  Heart’s just thinking about that and all this is stemmin’ from that.  Just-Just, distance my emotions and, maybe it’ll go away.” _  He took a few deep breaths, steadying his speeding heart, and turned back to the sleeping Chiss.  Still, doesn’t mean he can’t start until tomorrow. Turning back to face the ceiling, he closed his eyes.  Slowly, by just centimeters at a time, he moved his hand, flipping it over under Thrawn’s, so they eventually rested palm to palm.  Curling his fingers lightly around the blue hand, he tried going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter took a long time to get out for some reason. I had at least three false starts and almost 2000 words worth of unused material. But I finally got it how I wanted it, and as a result it's nearly double the size of previous chapters. So that's a plus. I considered splitting them up into two chapters but it just didn't seem to flow right. I hope you all enjoyed this one, and things are about to pick up substantially.
> 
> Some beautiful fanart from this chapter from [yalaki](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find it [Here](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174889524862/light-in-the-woods-whittling)
> 
> Please go check them out, they're art is really amazing!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [mortisbane](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [literatecephalopod](https://literatecephalopod.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for being the beta reader for this chapter

As his eyes blinked away the grogginess of sleep, Eli noted that his companion was gone.  He still lay on his back, hand out towards Thrawn's side of the blankets, face up, awaiting it's missing comrade.  He curled his fingers together, as if doing so would make the hand come back, but he knew he was being ridiculous.

Sighing and stretching out the kinks in his back, he got ready for the day.  Cleaning up what little clutter was left from the night before he pulled on his boots and belt.  Then gathering up his finished piece, fresh wood and knife, he headed out of his ship. The ground was wet from the rain and the clouds overhead still gray, prepared to spill over again any time.  At the moment, Thrawn was nowhere in sight, and by previous experiences, he knew he shouldn't go investigating.

Instead he situated himself on the landing ramp, legs dangling over the edge, and went to work on his next piece, Monnok.  With the overcast clouds and recent rains, the temperature was much more comfortable than it had been. Far cooler, the breeze even roused goosebumps over his arms.  Chirps echoed through the woods from birds searching for freshly washed out bugs to eat. Their calls mixing with the consistent carving of the wood block.

It was far too easy to get lost in the wood beneath his hands.  Curled shavings drifted down to the ground, occasionally tickling the hair on his legs.  Even the jagged wood catching on his skin slipped away from his mind as he watched the figure take shape.  Horned head, large feet and crude staff. Before he even knew it, it was finished. And with just one last slimming swipe of his blade against a tail, he’d finished another.  Inspecting it in the light, turning over the piece in his hands, Eli was very content with the outcome. Yet Thrawn was nowhere near to receive the next piece.

Now away from the daze of his task, he finally felt the emptiness of his stomach.  He rested his hand over his abdomen, furrowing his brow. He really should eat, but fruit was starting to make him want to gag, and there wasn’t much left that wasn’t rotting.  Nibbling his lip, he set down his game pieces. Hopping down onto the damp soil, he kept a solid grip on his knife.

The recent rainfall would have washed away his defense from those beasts, except now he was more aware of it.  More prepared to fend off an attack. But Thrawn was gone, maybe to replace the scent markings, or, maybe, one of those beasts already got the jump on him.

No.  He shook his head, trying to dispel the heinous thoughts.  Thrawn was always so aware of himself and his surroundings, he would never allow himself to get caught off guard.  Especially from a threat he’s been dealing with for so long already. He leaned back against the down ramp playing with the knife in his hand.  Thrawn was fine.

But it wouldn’t hurt to head over to his campsite, just to be sure.  He found himself thinking. And to check the traps while he was at it, if he found Thrawn okay that’s what he’d say.  Mind slowly making itself up, he started off towards the tree line. He spun the knife through his fingers one last time before holding the hilt tightly again.

A rustle slithered through the leaves as he approached, shaking them just enough to catch his eye.  It continued, from far back a few meters into the woods moving closer. The blade in hand felt heavier with each passing second.  Eli slowly began to back up, eyes trained on the moving brush. He knew the ship rest a bit further back, and whatever was heading his way would reveal itself before he made it back.  Three more steps and with his next whatever approached would break through the large leaves. He raised his leg prepared to bolt, fingers turning white from his hold on the knife. The leaves parted and Thrawn emerged from the brush.  And Eli had half a mind to run him through with his blade.

“Stars Thrawn!  I nearly had a damned heart attack with you slinkin’ through the woods like that!  Say somethin’ next time why don’t ya?!” He groaned, feeling all the tension in his muscles relax.  Thrawn just stared at him, coming the rest of the way out of the treeline.

“Apologies, Eli.  I had planned on you sleeping longer.”  He replied coming to stand next to him. His eyes examined Eli, not unlike when they’d first met.

“What’re you doing?”

“You used my core name again.”

“Did I?  I didn’t even notice, must’ve just been so startled.  It’s what you get for sneaking around like that!”

“To be clear, I was not sneaking.”

“I say you were.  Anyway, where’d you go?”  Thrawn walked past Eli, heading towards the small fire pit.

“I woke up earlier than usual so I took the advantage to check the traps and reset them.”  He dug into the satchel at his side, pulling out a smaller sack. Setting the satchel to the side, he opened the smaller sack, pulling out two clean and gutted vermin.  “This being what was snared.”

“Did you re-apply the blood?”  He asked following after the Chiss, fighting off a shiver, remembering the things lurking just off in the brush.

“No.  It should rain again before this day is through.  I believe we should wait until the weather stabilizes again.”

“Alright...if that’s what you think is best.  Today will just be a rainy day in, yeah?”

“Indeed.”  Thrawn crouched down picking through the ashes left in the small rock circle.

“I’ll get the fire started.”

“Yes, thank you.”  Due to Thrawn's suggestion, along the side of his ship he now kept a small stock of wood with some leaves and twigs.  Grabbing two logs and a handful kindling, Eli returned to the Chiss’ side, who was preparing their meals for cooking. He set to work getting the fire going, eyeing Thrawn from the corner of his eye.

“So, did you sleep alright last night.”  He asked, seeing Thrawn pause for a moment, thinking.  It lasted only a moment and he causally answered,

“I slept well.”  Nothing seemed different with his answer, and he went back to preparing their meals.  “Did you have any difficulties?” The desire to bring up what had happened last night rested just on Eli’s tongue.  But looking at Thrawn, the uncertainty and embarrassment in him held him back. He just turned back to the fire, trying to distract himself with it.

“Fine too, yeah.”  Silence filled the space between them, and nothing about it felt natural.  Fire sparked to light under his hands and Eli’s excuse was gone. Adding a bit more kindling he laid his hands on his thighs, wracking his brain for something to say not at all involving last night.  He’s not used to this kind of stuff.

Glancing around for anything at all, his eyes landed on the down ramp where his knife and finished pieces lay.  He stood, wandering over to retrieve them, chest feeling lighter with each step.

“While you were gone I finished another piece.”  He said, holding out Kintan Strider, and Monnok as he approached.  Thrawn’s hands were preoccupied, but he turned up to look, doing his normal analyzing once over he liked to do.

“Very impressive Eli.”  He said, seeming genuinely pleased.

“This is Kintan Strider.”  He turned the wooden figure around allowing Thrawn to see all its angles and curves. “And this one is Monnok.”

“I’ve noticed you seem more fond of straighter angled edges rather than smoother curves.  You’re style is very clear and unique, even though you lack the proper tools to complete the work in its entirety.”  Eli furrowed his brows, looking down at the piece on his own. Running fingers over the wood, feeling the raw edges catch on his skin lightly.

“I never really thought of having a style.”  He let out a huff of air that was half a laugh and half a scoff.  “It’s only a hobby, I don’t think there’s much else there.”

“I do.”  Eli looked up, meeting eyes with Thrawn, finding himself under that intense gaze yet again.  With a lack of anything to retort, he averted his gaze, setting the finished piece on the ground.

Thrawn quickly got their food prepped and strewn over the fire.  Wiping off his hands, he reached back into his satchel, pulling out the other pieces Eli had finished the day before.  He set them down beside their new companion, looking the half finished set over, hand coming to hold his chin.

“Why’d you bring those?”  Eli asked.

“Since most of the day we would be confined to cover, you may finish the rest of the pieces.  I brought these ones incase we had the chance to play a game before the day was through.”

“Ah that’s smart.”  Thrawn seemed content to inspect the Dejarik pieces, so Eli stood up, gathering more wood and his knife before returning.  Thrawn met his eyes as he sat back down. He gave him a small smile and went to work on the next Dejarik piece.

The morning proceeded very comfortably.  Eli carved away while Thrawn inspected his work, occasionally asking questions which Eli would answer.  He only paused in his whittling when presented with breakfast. But, went right back to it when they finished.

“Have you painted your wood works before?”  The Chiss asked lightly running his fingers over one of the pieces.

“Sometimes.”  Eli replied. “I'm not too good with brushes though, so not very often.  Usually only if I have the time and it's all one color.” Thrawn gave a soft hum in acknowledgment and the silence returned.

It was both peaceful and unnerving for Eli.  Whittling in the cool breeze with Thrawn at his side was calm and relaxing.  But the information Eli knew kept him on edge. How was he supposed to act knowing now what his true feelings were, and that Thrawn, to a degree, reciprocated them?  There were so many factors that demanded he kept this knowledge to himself, which left him with the elephant in the room, but he was the only one who knew about said elephant.

Thrawn just sat there as if everything were the same as yesterday and the day before, and so on.  Except now Eli knew he harbored some sort of...something in him for Eli. Or just the first sentient non-hostile being he'd met in who knows how long.  If there was something there, it wasn't for Eli, no it was because Eli was someone. He could be anyone and the same outcome would probably occur. Yes, this between them was nothing special.  At least on Thrawn's side.

The thoughts were leaving a small ache in his chest, but it was pointless to dwell on them.  Eventually Eli would leave, back home to the shipping business where he belonged, and Thrawn would be flagging down the Empire.  Even if something became of his childish whims, it wouldn't last.

He'd become so absorbed in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized he'd stopped answering Thrawn's questions.  The alien stared at him as Eli focused entirely on the movement of his knife.

“Eli.”  Thrawn tried.  Nothing. “Eli?”  Still no response.  Thrawn reached forward, grabbing at Eli’s hand to still it, and the Human jumped.

“Uh...what are you…”  He stammered quickly looking between Thrawn and their hands.

“You were not answering me.  Are you feeling well?”

“O-oh!  No I'm good, I just uh, was a little distracted, thinkin’.”  Thrawn had yet to release Eli’s hand, and Eli couldn't look away.

“You do not seem well, what is distracting you?”

“Just uh, just Houjix!”  Thrawn gave him a look that said he didn't buy it, but didn't say anything about it.

“That is your current piece.  Please, tell me more about it.”  Eli looked down at the four legged, lizard slowly coming together underneath his carvings, then back at Thrawn, and started off, continuing to carve through the wood.

By the time the first raindrop of the day fell to the ground before them, Eli had finished Houjix, and Ghhhk, and began work on Ng’ok.  The rains came slowly at first, Eli and Thrawn making it inside his ship long before the downpour began. Saving their clothes from another soaking.  Eli sat against the wall on his blanket, carving into a tin, Thrawn across from him, a bundle of wires and a motherboard before him. The finished pieces sitting in a row next to him, each having gotten a thorough inspection.

The silence that fell over them soon after settling in was weighing on Eli, allowing his mind to run rampant on it’s own.  Being able to glance at his makeshift bed, and still see where he and Thrawn had laid, offered a constant mental distraction.  More than once he found his hands stalling, eyes drifting to where Thrawn slept the night before, hand curling around, missing the slightly larger blue one.  Being able to glance at Thrawn and see him in the light wasn’t helping.

“Hey.”  He started before even realizing he had.  Thrawn met his gaze and Eli was trapped. “Um, I got a question.”  Thrawn held his gaze but didn’t say anything. “About the Chiss.”

“I will answer to the best of my ability.”

“So, do Chiss have relationships like how Humans do?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, you have families so you have marriages?  Courtships? Those sorts of relationships.” Thrawn made a noise of understanding, rubbing his chin as he thought.

“Yes, though they might be different than those in your culture.  For Chiss, most courtship are designed to bring together family groups, they are a social strategy in a way.”

“Arranged?”

“In a way, we are allotted some freedoms in whom we choose, as Chiss stay together for life.  But the Ruling Families in question have the final say in any courting.” Despite his mind screaming not to do it, Eli continued.

“Did you leave behind a spouse when you left?”  Thrawn met his gaze, eyes looking him over, analyzing him again.

“I did not, no.  I was a member of the Defense Fleet and had more pressing matters to attend to.  As well, I was considered young among my people.”

“What do you mean, young?”  He asked trying to ignore how relieved the answer made him.

“I was the youngest of my people to hold my rank.”

“Oh, congratulations.”  He looked back down at his carving, feeling a spike of embarrassment at how that was the most awkward response he could have come up with.

“Thank you.”

“Um, did you have your eyes on anyone?  Or is that not how Chiss decide… courtability?”

“We are more in tuned with personality and the mind, perhaps, than other cultures.  All bonds I had seen were based either on family ties or closeness. To answer your question however, no I was not looking at anyone to deem their compatibility for a bond.”

“Ah, okay.  Well I’d like to think that’s how most people decided those things, but Coruscant would tell you different.”  There was a few beats of silence, and Eli almost thought he had gotten away with his questions.

“Eli, may I ask a question?”  Eli cursed himself, raising his eyes to meet Thrawn’s again.

“Um, sure, go ahead.”

“Why your sudden interest in Chiss relationships?  My experience specifically.”

“Oh, um…”  He looked off to the side, trying to appear calm and casual.  “Sorry if it was too intrusive. I was just a little curious, cause I don’t know much about your people.  Or at least don’t know how much is true.” He risked a glance back at Thrawn, just to see him smiling as if he knew something Eli didn’t.

“Very well, I’m happy to provide you with answers.”  He certainly did not like Thrawn acting like he just solved some puzzle; he was acting too smug for Eli’s comfort.

* * *

 

The rain hadn’t let up, so the pair fashioned something to eat for dinner out of what rations could be found amidst Eli’s crates, and eventually called it a night.  Fortunately, since he didn’t get much sleep the night before, Eli fell asleep without incident. Unfortunately, when he awoke Thrawn was already up and about, and he had no idea if Thrawn had tried holding his hand again.  However, this time Thrawn was still seated right next to him.

“Mornin’.”  He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his neck.

“Good morning, Eli.”  Thrawn put down whatever he was fiddling with and passed him a canteen.

“Ah, thank you.”  One big swig and his parched throat was already feeling better.  “Has the rain let up?”

“Yes, the clouds have dissipated and the sun has dried up remnants of water from yesterday.”

“I take it that means it’s hot again outside.”  Thrawn gave him a nod. “And I also take it you’ve already secured the perimeter.”

“Of course.”

“Why do you keep me around again?”  Eli laughed, but Thrawn didn’t join him in any way.

“I have my reasons.”

“And what would those be?”

“Do not worry Eli, you will know soon enough.”  The Chiss stood moving his parts off to the side, keeping his back to Eli.

“That’s a little ominous, why not just tell me instead of creeping me out like this?”  When Thrawn turned back to him, his expression gave nothing away.

“It’s nothing that should evoke fear Eli, just trust me.”

“Don’t suppose I have a choice in that anymore.”  With a sigh Eli dropped the subject, slipping on his boots and standing.  “Anything on the agenda today?”

“Not particularly, but I do have a request of you.”

“Alright shoot.  I'd rather be able to do somethin’ than nothin'.”

“If I bring a circular slab of wood, would you be able to finish those pieces and the bored before the end of today?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.  I'm nearly done with Ng’ok and then there's just Grimtaash.”

“Good, I would very much like to play.”  Eli gathered his project and followed after Thrawn.  “I will retrieve us a meal while you work. Does that sound agreeable?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”  He gave the Chiss a smile and watched as he turned off into the woods.  Once he was gone from sight, Eli returned to his perch of the down ramp, Just like the day before, and allowed himself to be swept away in the calm waves of whittling.

* * *

 

“Stars!”  Eli sighed, throwing himself back to lay out on the ground, splaying his legs out before him.  Thrawn eyed him, sitting cross legged next to him, fire light dancing across his features. “They’re done!”  He lifted up his hand, displaying the final finished piece, Grimtaash. Thrawn plucked the figure from his hand, Eli allowing the hand to fall back into the dirt alongside the rest of him.

“Very impressive.”  Thrawn hummed, looking over the piece much like he had the others.  It had taken much longer to finish the last two pieces and the Dejarik board than Eli had anticipated.  Well past mid day now, not far off from dinner, but he’d finally gotten them all finished, with only a few nicks to his fingers.  The only task before him now was teaching Thrawn how to play. He forced himself back up in a sitting position, glancing at Thrawn.  He’d set the newest piece with each of the others, laid in a straight line, inspecting them.

“So, you pleased with the results?”  Thrawn nodded to him but didn’t turn.

“Yes, they are all marvelous creations.  They will suit us well for the game. As well, you left quite a bit of your own personality in the style of this craft.”

“My personality?  How can you possibly see  _ my _ personality in some wood figures?”

“The edges, they are sharp and strong, but you have gone out of your way to also make them smoother to the touch.  Keeping the angular aesthetic, but softening it to a degree. The size of the smaller features, such as claws and tails, give away the size of your own hands, which limits your ability to make them smaller.”  Thrawn turned towards him, grabbing at one of Eli’s hands.

“What?”  Eli looked up at Thrawn’s eyes, and followed them back down to where their hands met.

“Your fingers are long, and a bit slender, but your palms are wide.  The body of each figure as well remain larger and broad, while the smaller appendages are able to be slimmer.  The proportions needing to mimic your tools.” While he spoke, he trailed his own fingers over Eli’s hand. Over his fingers, caressing them, then down to his palm, lightly pressing into the skin.  “You had no way to realize you were even doing it, but you have left a piece of yourself reflected in your work. All artists do, that is what gives them their style.”

Eli looked up at the Chiss, unable to think of any response.  His cheeks were undoubtedly warm, throat going a bit dry. He tried to swallow, licked his lips and took a slow breath, caught by Thrawn’s red eyes.

“You, uh, really do study a lot of art then.”

“I do.”

“Well then, I… thank you.  I’m to assume that was a compliment, yeah?”  Thrawn slowly released his hand, Eli allowing it to fall back into his lap limply.

“More of an observation, but if it makes you feel better, I do enjoy your style, very much.”  He turned away, looking back at the figures, then reached over to his side, sliding over the round board Eli had already carved to resemble a Dejarik board.  Eli watched as he carefully placed each piece, in whichever order he deemed fit, onto the wood slab. Each thump of wood on wood echoed quieter than the last, white noise seeming to envelope his hearing.  Hand tingling, begging for the return of Thrawn’s attention.

“Eli?”  He flinched, eyes focusing back on Thrawn.

“Yes?”

“I asked if you would be able to explain to me the rules of this game.”

“Oh, yeah sure.”  Shaking his mind clear again, he turned towards Thrawn, sliding the board between them.

The explanation went smoothly, Thrawn catching on quickly, with only a few inquiries about the reason behind them rather than any actual confusion.  With one example game done he was completely up to speed. And three games later Eli was dumbfounded.

“Okay I give, I don’t understand how you can win three times in a row at a game you’ve only just learned.”  Thrawn sat still across from him, looking awfully smug.

“All games boil down to the same thing, Eli.  Strategy. No matter the objective, once you know it and the restrictions, the only course is to plot your way around them.”

“But I have the most experience with this game!”

“I have experience in battles.  This is much the same.”

“You’re taking this very seriously.”  He said through a laugh. Thrawn’s smug features fell into a small smile.

“If I plan to win, I plan seriously.”  Eli stood, stretching out his back.

“Well, I need a break  Getting shown up at something you’ve known since a child puts a nasty taste in your mouth.”

“I’m unclear, Eli.  Were you eating something during our games?”  With a laughing huff Eli turned away, taking a few steps away.

“No Thrawn, it’s another saying.  Hey, hows about we break for dinner?”  Thrawn stood, walking over to join him.

“Yes, that is a good idea.”  He leaned down to scoop up his satchel from earlier, holding it in his hand and motioned towards the direction of the lake.  Eli jumped into step beside him, nabbing the bag from Thrawn, sliding it on over his shoulder.

“But this time, I’ll get the fish.”

“If you insist.”  Eli flashed him a big grin, taking point into the treeline.

Passing into the brush again brought back sudden memories of those beasts that had attacked him.  The dark shadows cast by high hanging leaves, and this foliage providing more than enough cover to obscure deadly predators.  Though he knew Thrawn had gone through and marked up their areas with the animal’s blood, Eli was still a bit paranoid about the creatures.  He was just lucky that the top predators of this planet would fear their own kin’s death.

“Wait.”  Eli spoke, turning around to face Thrawn.  “You said those beasts were like, top of the food chain right?  That the smell of their death kept others away?”

“Yes I did.”  Thrawn answered.

“They're a social creature aren't they?  Loyal to each other, I've witnessed them protect each other.”

“You are, correct.”

“Then what reason would they have to fear the death of their own?  If they're top of the food chain, what would they have to fear?! That means there’s something on this planet that can kill them.”  He took another glance back at Thrawn, seeing the Chiss’ features a mix of awe and assuredness.

“Very clever deduction Eli.”  He said with a smile. “Yes, there is something above those creatures for which they fear.”

“Why wouldn't you say something before?  Some alpha predator seems pretty damn important to me!”  Emerging from brush into the lake clearing, Eli turned on Thrawn, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because I do not believe this creature is native to this planet, and I believe there may only be one.”

“What do you mean by that?!”

“This being does not fit into this ecosystem, it is far too large.  The largest animal observed on this planet, has been those beasts we've encountered, and they are of a small and slim stature, wouldn't you say?”  Eli nodded. “I've studied this creature. It cannot travel far due to the dense packing of the trees, trapped in one area of the forest. I believe the creature was brought here when it was still small, and as it grew became ensnared in the natural caging of the trees.  It has no evolutionary advantage to help it live in the type of biome we are in.”

“Too big?  First how large is this thing?  And second, what if there's only one because the rest of its species died out from not adapting?”

“Roughly five meters in height.  And I too thought of that possibility, but nothing about that creatures anatomy would aid its life on this planet.  The only explanation for its existence here is that it was brought. Meaning there is only one and is inadequate at hunting effectively.  Its size the only factor keeping it capable of seizing prey.”

“So there's a thing here, too big to be here, that you think was brought here, and you didn't think to tell me about it?!”

“I had faith you would not accidentally come across it's path.”

“Still!  That's not a good enough guarantee!”  Thrawn raised his hands in mock salute.

“I apologize.  However, I knew you wouldn’t be in any danger.”  Eli eyed him, narrowing as he watched Thrawn’s calm response to him.

“You were testing me.”  Thrawn lowered his hands but didn’t answer.  “You were testing me to see if I could figure that out.”  Slowly the Chiss nodded.

“Yes, I felt it was a harmless test of your intelligence.  Which you performed admirably.” Eli felt a wave of frustration wash over him, but he smiled any way.

“I ought to hit you for this.”  He watched Thrawn take a step closer to him.

“I would understand this upsets you, and if it would help you resolve those feelings, you may hit me if it would help.”  Eli sighed, rolling his eyes and turning off towards the lake.

“It wouldn’t.”  He admitted, bending over to slip off his boots.  “But it does piss me off.” He plopped down at the edge, dipping his feet under the cool water.  Thrawn came up beside him, sitting down beside him.

“You weren’t in any danger.”

“Just tell me about this thing.”

“It is large, as I’ve said, roughly five meters, its coloration a…”  He paused, brows furrowing and continued in Sybisti.

“Purple.”  Eli provided with a laugh.  “Do you not know colors?”

“Of what I have learned, they were not immediately dire to my situation.”  Eli chuckled a bit more, swinging his foot through the lake water. “But yes, the creature’s hard skin is off purple in color.  Large teeth, long arms, webbed hands, claws on each of its three fingers. Large webbed feet, and a hard shell like back. It’s snout curves up against the skull, it uses it occasionally for bashing trees or rock faces.”

“Doesn’t sound like anything I know, not too sure.  Promise me you’ll show me to it when we finish eating.”

“Eli, I assure you it is not necessar-”

“Promise me.”  Thrawn caught his eyes, looking as though to think it over for a few seconds before nodding his head.

“I promise, Eli.”

“Thank you.”  Splashing at the water once more with his foot, Eli tugged off his shirt, tossing it off to the side.  “Alright, I got this.” Scooting closer and closer the the edge, then slipped into the waters.

The water was chilly against his skin, but with the natural heat of the planet, it felt soothing against him.  He was lucky the water was clear, because as he opened his eyes the sting was minimal. Reaching out and feeling along the netting, he dove deep closer to the bottom of the lake.

It twitched lightly in his hand, the movement getting sharper the closer to the bottom he got.  A few fish were ensnared in the netting, most still, but two or three still thrashed trying to get free.  The burn for oxygen creeping through his lungs, he started grabbing at the still fish, ripping them from the netting and stuffing them inside the satchel.  After grabbing four, he moved onto the live one, grabbing it and twisting gently until it popped off the netting. Feeling a sympathetic pull at his heart, he let the fish go, watching it swim off and away.  There was plenty fish already in the net, no need to make them all die. Quickly grabbing the other two and releasing them, he made for the surface.

Breaking through to the air, he took large lungfuls of air, panting heavily trying to wipe the water dripping down his face.  Thrawn watched him as he swam back over, eyes never leaving Eli.

“Let’s get cooking.”  He smiled at Thrawn, hauling himself from the lake.  Thrawn didn’t say anything back to him, just kept his eyes on Eli.  He slipped off the satchel and passed the sopping wet thing to Thrawn.  “There’s four in there.”

“Good job, Eli.”  He said, taking a look at the haul.  “Good sized.” Eli took the bag back, slinging it across his chest and gestured to his shirt.

“You carry that?  At least until I dry off.”

“Of course.”  Standing up together, Eli again, proudly took point back to their camp site.  A quick trek back to camp and Eli slumped down by the fire, handing off the bag to Thrawn.

“That felt nice, cooled off and got some of the grime off of me.”  Eli said, poking at their fire while Thrawn prepared their food.

“Do you feel better after your defeats at Dejarik?”  Eli threw him a glare, catching Thrawn’s small smile as he worked at gutting the fish.

“Don’t you start, I’m still mad about this five meter tall eating machine.”  Something about their interactions left a warmth in Eli’s heart, that kept him from being truly angry.  He couldn’t place it, but it felt nice, and Eli resolved to leave it be.

He relaxed, watching Thrawn prepare and start cooking their food.  Some clouds drifted around above them, blocking out the sun on occasion as it lowered in the sky.  Most looked to be drifting away, leaving the sky clear as dusk slowly fell over it.

By the time their meals were cooked and eaten, the last bits of sunlight illuminated the edge horizon in a vibrant orange.  They’d begun another game of Dejarik as they ate, and it looked to be that Eli was on the losing track once again. And with one final move by Thrawn, the game was won.

“Alright, I’m done!”  Eli sighed, standing once again, slipping on his shirt.  “Fulfill your promise before we lose the sun.” Thrawn rose to join him, walking around to stand in front.

“Alright, follow me.”  Thrawn answered, gesturing towards the North treeline.  With a nod Eli moved to follow after the Chiss. He recalled coming from this way after Thrawn had carried him up the cliff.  The treeline was not very far from his clearing to the edge, just this time Eli saw the drop coming.

Reaching the edge, Thrawn made a turn to the right, and followed it.  Eli stepped closer, glancing over into the drop off. A bit off to the left, he could still see the carcasses of the beasts that had attacked him.  Hard to see from this distance, but some large birds seemed to be hanging around the scene.

The ruffle of leaves drew Eli’s attention, and he quickly sped up to catch Thrawn, continuing along the cliff, glad the brush was more clear here.  A few minutes of walking and Thrawn slowed down, holding out his arm indicating Eli to do the same. He pointed forwards at what looked to be a cave.  The opening very large in the side of another cliff edge, deep enough that he couldn’t see any farther than it’s opening. Littering the front entrance were scattered bones, seemingly from the beasts.

“Didn’t think I’d come across this?!”  Eli hissed through a whisper. “If you hadn’t found me after those things attacked me, I would have wandered directly into its path!”

“I did find you, and you did not come across it.  I knew you wouldn’t.” Eli wanted to groan, but without knowing what this creature was he wasn’t about to risk anything.  Instead just fixing Thrawn with a half glare half pout. “Where is it?”

“It is mostly inactive during the day, preferring nightfall.  It may emerge soon, we should not be in sight when it does.” Eli nodded, taking a few steps back.

“Yeah, alright I know where it is  _ now _ .  Let’s go.”  He turned back, glad to hear Thrawn following behind him.

The walk back was done in silence, but the moment Eli caught eye of their fire back at camp he rounded on the Chiss.

“I could have gotten myself killed, you never thought to mention that to me?!  It’s so close!” Thrawn stepped around him, returning to their fire.

“As I said Eli, I knew you would be safe from that creature, and I was correct.”

“But you could have been wrong!”  He stalked after him, cutting him off.  “So easily I could have found that thing and been killed by it and-”  Thrawn grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him tightly, locking gazes with him.

“Eli.  Please.  I apologize.”  Eli closed his mouth, allowing Thrawn to speak.  “I apologize, but you are alive and safe. I should have said something, yes, and I apologize.”  He kept eye contact with him, but loosened his grip, allowing Eli to move if he wanted.

“Okay, okay.  You’re forgiven, but only because you did save me before.  Alright? Anything else you’re keeping from me about this planet?”  Thrawn was quiet for a moment, looking to be thinking before he answered.

“No, I have not withhold any other information about this planet from you.”  Though it was hard to tell most of the time with Thrawn, searching over his features, he was telling the truth.

“Okay, okay, thank you.”  He gave Thrawn a smile, hoping to diffuse the situation, yet the Chiss still hadn’t let him go.  “Let’s just sit down and relax, okay?” Slowly he nodded in response, and hesitantly released him.

“That sounds like a good idea.”  Seeing Thrawn smile back, Eli felt again at ease.

* * *

 

“Eli, would you mind if I inquired about Lysatran customs?”  Thrawn asked, forcing Eli’s gaze from the stars overhead to the Chiss beside him.

“Sure, what do you want to know?”  He answered.

“You asked me about Chiss relationships, I’d like to know of human relationships.”

“Oh, alright.  About what?”

“Explain to me how your relationships work.”  Feeling a wave heat overtake his cheeks, Eli turned his gaze back up to the stars.

“Well, for Humans, at least on Lysatra, you’re sort of free to marry anyone you want.  I mean some richer families sometimes do the whole arranged marriage thing, but its not very common.”

“How do you choose whom to court?”

“Well everyone has their type.  Some people are a bit… looks centric but most people I know chose someone they love.  Personality, compatibility, similar interests.”

“A family has no choice in whom their members bond together with?”

“Well I mean, to an extent, but there’s not much a family can do to stop a couple they don’t approve of.  There’s plenty of stories of people running off to get married when their families don’t approve.”

“Even mixed species?”

“What?”

“You say that there is a prejudice against non-humans in your galaxy.  Does that mean against mix species relationships?” Eli shifted a bit where he sat, running his hands up and down his shorts.

“Yeah, there is, but only closer to core worlds like Coruscant, not many people will bat an eye at something like that on most worlds.”

“And what of you?”

“Me?!  I have no problem with it.  I don’t really care when it comes to non-humans, I care more about someone’s personality.”  Thrawn hummed in response before silence fell over them. He looked over at the Chiss then down at where his hand rested, remembering Thrawn’s around it.

“Okay, I’ve got some more questions, while we’re on the subject.”  He nodded for Eli to continue. “Um,” He felt the heat return to his cheeks, wishing he hadn’t started this.  “How do Chiss show affection? Like to those who their bonded with?” From the corner of his vision Eli saw Thrawn looking him over, but he refused to meet his eyes.

“In public, Chiss do not act any differently with those they may be bonded with.  It is considered taboo to become affectionate in professional settings.”

“And in private?”  Thrawn paused, turning his gaze away.

“Chiss are known to take part in physical contact to express affection.”

“Like holding hands?”  Thrawn fell silent. Eli risked a look over at him, just to find him staring him down.  “What about kissing? Do you know what a kiss is?” Rallying up some courage he turned to face Thrawn again and froze stock still.

Just as he turned, Thrawn cupped his cheek with one hand, and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for being so late with this chapter, I had intended to be much quicker but it was taking so long! I hope you guys are happy with how this one turned out. And believe me, I don't intend to keep you waiting like this for each chapter. Currently, I've estimated only three more chapters left in this story, maybe more but I am aiming for three right now.
> 
> I'd like to thank [morriganbia](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for their great fanart from chapter 6  
> Found [Here](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/post/174480333701/yesterday-ive-read-the-beautiful)
> 
> and [yalaki](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for their fanarts as well!
> 
> From [Chapter 7](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174554760347/light-in-the-woods-is-good-and-i-can-write-an)
> 
> Chapter 7 [Part Two](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174731387802/light-in-the-woods-pg2-pg1)
> 
> And [Chapter 8](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174889524862/light-in-the-woods-whittling)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [mortisbane](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please check out the fan art and give them some love and support!
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support for this fic, it wouldn't be here without you guys! Thank you all so much!  
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [literatecephalopod](https://literatecephalopod.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for being the beta reader for this chapter!  
> 

The kiss was by no means perfect.  Their lips chapped, breath and bodies rank with filth.  The surprise nature forcing them to clash noses, and Eli a bit slow to react.  But he swore it was the best kiss he’d ever had. He could feel all the tension seep from his body, as if Thrawn siphoned it from him, and allowed himself to fall into the kiss.  Eyes slipping closed, he reached up and wrapped his fingers around Thrawn’s wrist, his other hand resting on the other man’s arm.

When Thrawn pulled away, disconnecting their lips, Eli tried to pull back and give him space.  But the Chiss kept hold of his face, and instead rested their foreheads together. Eli watched him, Thrawn’s eyes still closed.  He took his hand and cupped Thrawn’s cheek in return, allowing the alien some silence.

Slowly, Thrawn’s eyes opened, the stunning red locking with his warm brown.  A blue hand fell onto his shoulder, sliding down his arm and resting overtop Eli’s.  With a smile he finally pulled away, keeping a slim distance between them.

“What was that for?”  Eli asked, releasing Thrawn’s own cheek.

“You are very smart, Eli Vanto.  I am sure you know.” Came Thrawn’s response.

“I thought you said that Chiss bond for life?  Are you allowed to ‘date’?”

“I am Exile.”  He said, as if that explained away all of Eli’s doubts.

“How long have you felt this way?  I caught you holding my hand the other night.”  Thrawn didn’t even have the courtesy to be shy about it.

“I assumed that you had found out about my hand joining-”

“So you did it more than once?”

“Yes.”

“Thought so.  And my other question.”  Thrawn leaned back just a bit, taking a deep breath.

“I found a curiosity within me, about you, ever since you spoke to me in Sybisti.  I had been watching you for some time. You were different than any human to come here before.  However you shocked me by speaking to me in Sybisti.”

“This is only because I knew Sybisti?”  He laughed pulling back a bit running a hand down his face.

“No, it piqued my interest further.  I knew you were different then. From my observations I could see a great underlying potential within you.”  Eli raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, Thrawn traced his thumb over his cheek. Maintaining eye contact, he leaned forward, resting their foreheads together again.

“You are astounding to me Eli.  You are intelligent, quick thinking, but your heart...”  He paused and rattled something off in a deep breathy voice, not a single word sounding familiar to him.

“W-What?”

“You are heart driven, you allow it to steer you.  It is endearing to me, your mixture of logical thinking and empathy.  You are strong, smart, and expressive. The best traits in any mate, or-”  He grabbed Eli’s hand from under his, lacing their fingers together, “-just a partner for the lonely days on this planet.”

Eli watched him in shocked silence.  His heart beating a mile a minute against his poor rib cage, face involuntarily flushed with heat, but his brain was nearly dead.  No one had ever said such things to him. Sure he’d dated in his youth, but confessions like this, personal deconstruction like this— how was he meant to respond to it?  He liked it very much. A small smile played just at the edge of his lips.

“I only acted on these impulses because I was certain you felt similarly.  However, I also notice your own efforts to avoid them. If you wish we rather not pursue this, I will honor that.  I have no intentions of forcing you.” With that Thrawn pulled away again, detangling their hands and giving Eli too much space.  He watched the Chiss leave, feeling the absence immediately in his heart.

What  _ did  _ he want?  Sure there were undeniable feelings for Thrawn, but the question still remained.  Should they do this? Thrawn had been alone for, stars knows how long, and Eli could be here for as little or as long.  What would happen to them if he was found, if the Empire came knocking like Thrawn wanted. No matter how his stay played out, there was no long term for them.  One day they will part ways, the only variable in the air was how long.

He studied Thrawn’s face, certain that he would uphold that promise to end this right here, Eli need only give the world.  Instead, he reached out his hands, gripping both sides of Thrawn’s face and pulling the Chiss in for another kiss. Be it five days, five years, or forever, Eli would take it as long as Thrawn was willing to give.

Thrawn kissed him back but quickly pulled them apart, Eli refusing to let him go far.  His hands held tightly to his blue cheeks, but he allowed him the space to speak.

“Are you certain this is what you want?”

“Thrawn, for once, just shut up.”  And he connected their lips again, with no further protest from the Chiss.  With the literal hell that his life had become since the crash, Eli felt a bit entitled to something to make him happy.

Cutting their time under the stars short, the pair retreated back to Eli’s ship.  And Eli finally got something he didn’t even realize he was craving. The distance usually between them was shattered, replaced by intertwined hands, and connected lips.

The thought crossed Eli’s mind that perhaps this was a bit too fast, but their situation was extreme, which would only lead everything to increase to meet the demands.  Wanting to be able to hold one another when the slightest comfort available was his flattened grass pillow didn’t seem like a big step for them.

With warmth in his heart and a comfort huddled so close, he felt a weight added to his eyelids, yet desperately fought to keep it at bay.  He was scared that if he slept he would just wake from a dream and be back where they were before.

“Do you like holding hands?  Is that a you thing, or a Chiss thing?”  He asked, hoping to fend off tiredness that way.  Thrawn’s long fingers lightly caressed the back of Eli’s hand, moving in soft circles.

“Before, I did not wish to breach any privacy, or boundary of yours.  However, yes I find this contact calming, the hand is a heavily used symbol in art across all races.”  He lifted their joined hands, turning to look over Eli’s. “Your hands also tell a story in their own way.  Where you have calluses, where the skin is still soft, they show me what sort of life you live. One of a worker, but one more focused on writing than heavy lifting.  It’s intriguing.”

“You analyse me so well, just from the smallest details, I don’t think I could ever fully wrap my head around how yours works.  At the same time you make me feel guilty. I don’t have any eloquent observations to try and flatter you.”

“Why would I require flattery?”

“Because you’re so attentive, and caring, in your own skewed way.  You put a lot of thought into everything, including myself. I just, feel a bit out of my own league, ya know?”

“You are quite attentive yourself.  I am unable to conceal many things from you.  Such as your deduction earlier, you are attuned enough with my own subtle mannerisms to catch when I may be leading you astray.”

“Don’t you dare go doin’ that again.”

“Never.”

“But you know what I mean.  I feel maybe I don’t match you in your-”

“Eli, please.”  He leaned in knocking their foreheads together.  “You have no expectations you need to reach, I have already taken to you just for who you are.”  He allowed Thrawn’s words to pacify him, at least for the moment, tightening his hold on his hand just a bit.

“Alright fine, but I have more questions.”  Thrawn opened his eyes, giving him attention to continue.  “What about the forehead touching?”

“That, is customary of Chiss, as well as other species.  But it is a large part of Chiss relationship culture. It is a way of linking minds, allowing two to become one in a…” he continued in Sybisti.

“Harmonious.”

“A harmonious union.”

“I sort of like it.  Feeling this close to you.”  The Chiss closed his eyes, pressing lightly into their forehead connection.  Silence filled the space around them and for a few moments, everything felt perfect.  But it couldn’t last. Soon enough the nagging question started scratching at the back of his mind again.  If he didn’t say something now it might just eat through him.

“Thrawn.”  He sighed, opening his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them.  Thrawn opened his own eyes in response. “What would happen to us if we leave this planet?  It’s a high probability. What would become of this?”

“I cannot lie to you Eli, I have a mission to accomplish.  A commitment to my people. I must find my way to the Empire, and when I am successful, I will not be able to do anything but work for them to help my people.”

“So this is a finite thing?”  He couldn’t help but feel a bit of hurt despite already knowing this himself.  Just hearing it confirmed out loud gave him a spike of pain in his heart.

“I am sorry Eli, but that is the reality of our situation.  It is not too late if you wish not to continue.”

“No!  I may be a bit disappointed but that doesn’t mean I don’t want this.  I do, I do. I’ll take what time I can have, you’re a bit too extraordinary to let go.”  He smiled and found Thrawn returning the gesture.

There was no more need for words.  Eli, giving into the slightly more demanding side of him, moved close enough to rest his head against Thrawn’s arm.  The Chiss allowed him to do so, and Eli closed his eyes, prepared to finally give into some rest. Never had he slept so well, the warmth of Thrawn’s body pressed to his own lulling him into a comfortable sleep.

Upon waking the next morning, he was met with same sight he’d left.  Thrawn still lay right where he was, arm around Eli, while Eli’s head remain on the alien’s arm.  Carefully looking up, he actually saw Thrawn’s eyes still closed, gone in sleep. Eli was never up before Thrawn, or rather, Thrawn never slept as late as Eli did.  It truly was a sight to see. His face was so relaxed, not scrunched up in thought or even just neutral blankness, but he actually looked comfortable. And now, he was in a position in which he could observe as much as he like without embarrassment.

Knowing Thrawn and how little he actually sleeps, he most likely awoke, and not wanting to stir Eli, just allowed himself to go back to sleep while he waited.  Taking the hand not trapped under him, Eli reached up cupping Thrawn’s cheek. His thumb tracing his cheek bone and moving down to the corner of his lips. Not soon after, blue eyelids fluttered open, and a pair of red eyes fell upon him.

“Good morning, Eli.”  He said, removing his hand from around Eli, only to then rest it over his hand on Thrawn’s cheek.

“Mornin’.”  He answered.  “Did I keep you from getting up?”

“Not long, do not worry.  I found it preferable to postpone my morning…”  he continued in Sybisti.

“You said rituals, but I think you mean routine.”

“Thank you.  It was preferable to postpone my morning routine, in favor of allowing you to sleep.”  With a teasing scoff, Eli hauled himself up into a sitting position, Thrawn following suit.

“Though to be honest, that  _ was _ the best night's sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

“You are welcome for that.”  Eli turned to the Chiss, catching the smugness on his face and gave him a shove.

“Well I’m up now, introduce me to the world of ‘Thrawn’s Mornings’.”

“With pleasure.”

* * *

 

Thrawn’s daily schedule wasn’t as strenuous or time consuming as Eli initially thought.  Just checking traps, his hut and generator, and fortifying the perimeter. Plus, with the two of them it went faster, or at least smoother.  Just before midday the pair sat down for a late breakfast. And he was unsure if the food tasted better because of how it was prepared, or because he was finally able to sit shoulder to shoulder with the Chiss.

With the first hurdle cleared by Thrawn, all other barriers crumpled before Eli.  Both their feelings and constraints now out in the open, it was much easier to fall into a comfortable standing between them.  It made it easier for Eli to lose much of his bashfulness, and gain some boldness in the process.

One day fell into the next, and Eli found himself already learning new things about the Chiss.  Particularly how he was less inclined to initiate contact, yet was never opposed to Eli making the first move.  He wouldn’t call it him being shy, that didn’t seem to fit Thrawn. No, it seemed more of him being unaccustomed to it.  Which left Eli more than happy to compensate for that.

Every chance he could, he would reach for Thrawn’s hand, touch his arm, pull him along, just to initiate contact.  Sitting around the fire at night he would leave little distance between them. And when Thrawn would join him to sleep, he would press against the Chiss’ side until he was pulled into his arms.  It felt different to be the one making the first moves, but a much appreciated change.

Eli was under no circumstances an expert on relationships, he’d had a few in his days, none very long term.  But it seemed in comparison to Thrawn, he actually had the most knowledge. Either way,  _ this _ was a completely new experience for the both of them.  Which also allowed them to make their own rules about it.

To Eli, it felt almost as if they were inventing a new dynamic relationship.  With their current situation and the undetermined, yet certain, termination of whatever they wished to call this, they each could do what they wished with it.  If there were lines not meant to be crossed, they were never stated, but somehow they never got close to where they might be. It was like the calm before the storm, yet Eli elected to remain ignorant of when the upcoming monsoon would wash over them.

“Could I braid your hair?”  Eli asked out of the blue, one afternoon while Thrawn tried playing Dejarik against himself.  The Chiss paused in his current move, glancing to his side at Eli. “It’s not some ritualistic thing that I might be meddling with right?”

“No my hair offers no significance to my customs.  It is just difficult to properly cut it while here.  Though it is more common to wear it shorter in the Ascendancy.”  He responded, returning back to the board before him. So far he was stuck in a stalemate with himself, for the third time.

“So could I braid it?  It’s just so long and surprisingly well kept.”

“If you would like to, I have no objections.”  Eli smiled, shifting over to kneel behind Thrawn, carding his fingers slowly down the river of hair.

“I learned to braid from my ma.”  He said, dividing the hair up. “Yours is very soft.”

“Do you enjoy my hair that much, Eli?”  He heard a few pieces move in quick succession then pause.  He was in another stalemate.

“Yes, I think I’d be distraught if you lopped this all off.”

“Why do you not have longer hair yourself then?”  He waited a moment to answer, pulling on the bits of hair as he weaved them around each other.

“Doesn’t look too good on me.  My hair is a little hard to keep control of, plus with all the work I do in the sun, long hair would be too hot.”  He undid a few strands and started again, trying to keep them tight. “Your hair is so straight, it’s practically a waterfall from your head.  It fits better.”

“Thank you.”  With that the conversation paused.  Only sounds between then the occasional taps of wooden pieces on board from Thrawn.  Just focusing on the criss-crossing of hair was very soothing. Once to the end of a simple down the back braid, he undid the whole thing and started over, having sparked an idea while halfway through the first.

“What are you doing now?”  Thrawn asked, glaring down at his board arrangement.

“Had a more fitting idea.”  He responded, shifting to Thrawn’s side, pulling some strands there.  “Ma called it a waterfall, I think it’ll look nicer that way.” Thrawn just hummed in acknowledgment, leaving Eli to his braiding.  A few more minutes of slowly inching around Thrawn as he wove together his hair and the Chiss let out a sigh, moving to reset the board.

“Each time you’re going to play yourself into a corner.”  Eli chuckled. “You know which move you’ll make and how to combat it.  You can’t win against yourself if you refuse to lose against yourself.”

“I know, Eli.  It is still an interesting exercise.  For if I eventually do win on one side, I’ll be able to see how I should have played the opposite to keep from losing.”

“And if you never beat yourself?”

“Then I know my strategies are properly planned and near flawless.”

“The Empire honestly wouldn’t deserve someone like you then.”

“How do you mean?”  Eli scrunched his face in thought, making his way from Thrawn’s other side.

“Well, the Empire isn’t exactly the most moral organization out there.  They’re more concerned with planets that have more usable resources to them than the smaller systems that lie in their territory.  And their treatment of prisoners is borderline cruelty towards innocents. I’ve heard rumors that they even use slave labor, but I don’t know if that last one is true.  More specifically, they have a great disdain towards non-humans. If you made it all the way through like you say you aim to do, it will not be easy.”

“I am prepared to face any challenges.”

“You’re probably going to have to prove yourself ten times more than any other Imperial.”  Thrawn paused for a moment, Eli glancing around to catch a glimpse of his face.

“I am prepared to work through their prejudices as well.”

“Well, if anyone could impress them, I’d say it’d be you.  If you can’t even lose at something you just learned I don’t think anything could beat you.”

“That is kind of you Eli.”  He hummed an affirmative, weaving together the final bits of Thrawn’s hair.

“That should do it.  How do you like this one?”  Thrawn straightened his back to full sitting height, and brought a hand up to gently trace the braiding.  It only went around his head having remaining strands draping from them, much like a cascading waterfall.

“Interesting, I have never encountered a style such as this.”  He continued along the edges, mapping out his hair.

“Just wrapping it all up in a normal braid looked strange.  This way, your hair is still kinda down, but its fancier, I suppose.”

“It is nice, Eli.”  He turned to face him, offering him a small smile.  Thrawn kept his hair together like that for the rest of the day.

On the fifth day of waking up in Thrawn’s arms, Eli had his first regret.  First, he was burning, and sweating so profusely he was nearly soaked. Second, he had to actually peel him off of Thrawn with a deep shiver of disgust as he did so.  Third, Thrawn looked on the verge of passing out. The Chiss’ chest was heaving heavily, eyes screwed shut and his limbs moving very little.

“Thrawn?!”  Eli called, hovering over the lying alien.  Slowly his eyes slid open, glancing over at Eli.  His entire body had a film of sweat across it. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  Eli tried swallowing with his dry throat and jumped into action. He put an arm under Thrawn, helping him up into a sitting position and leaning him against one of the crates.  Grabbing the nearest canteen of water, he offered it to him, helping to reach it up to his mouth. Several long gulps and he finally began to make a sound.

“Sorry Eli.  It is… terribly hot today.”  He spoke, seeming to fight to keep his voice level.  Giving the Chiss an unimpressed glance, he turned searching around for one of the strips of cloth they’d used in Eli’s sling.  With the fabric, he grabbed a second canteen, splashing water over it, and ringing it out to keep it damp. He passed the wadded strip to Thrawn, who was thankfully still drinking water, and he began to pat it against his face.

“What happened?  Is it the heat?” He asked, holding the canteen in case Thrawn needed another one.  The Chiss nodded in response, taking another large drink.

“My people are from an ice planet of sorts.  So I am less accustomed to the heats of this one.  Usually, I can handle them. However, today appears to be much hotter than days prior.”  By the end of his sentence he was panting, and stopped to take another drink.

“Why didn’t you leave, or at least move away from me?  The ship’s interior heats up a hell of a lot without my own body heat pressed against ya!”

“I apologize, but it was a bit of my own selfish desire not to disturb you.”  Eli rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a small smile that tugged at his lips.

“You can’t be serious.  From now on just move, or leave.  Scared me half to death.” With a sigh, he relaxed a bit, taking a few sips of water himself.  “Once you feel up to it, we’re leaving.” Thrawn gave him a nod, and Eli moved to slip on his boots, as well as pass Thrawn his own footwear.

It took another five minutes before Thrawn signaled he was ready to leave.  Slipping on his shoes, he stood with relative ease, but Eli could tell he was still struggling through the heat.  Unfortunately, underneath the sunlight outside, was not much better than the heat box his ship had become.

“What do you normally do to avoid the heat?”  Eli asked, moving closer to the treeline, to the shade.

“My shelter was put up specifically to shield the sun but also allow a cross breeze of air to keep the heat inside from rising.  However, this day there is little breeze, I suggest a trip to the lake is in order.” Thrawn answered, already starting to look and act himself.

“Go for a swim?  That sounds like a good plan.”  Already set on the idea, he began pulling Thrawn along beside him.  The Chiss just allowing Eli to hold his hand as they went.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned with consuming a meal first, Eli?”  Scoffing, Eli shook his head.

“It is far too hot to think about eating right now.  Besides, I’d rather get you taken care of before worrying about that.”  Thrawn didn’t fight him any farther on that, just allowing himself to be brought along through the well known path in the woods.

The temperature dropped significantly under the shady protection of the trees, but the lack of breeze made sure Eli continued to sweat through the heat.  He could only imagine what Thrawn was feeling. Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead he had to wipe it off on his shirt. What he wouldn’t give for new clothes.

Coming out of the tree line, he winced at the intense sunlight, having to shield his eyes.  He let go of Thrawn’s hand, wiping the sweat from it as well, freeing him to move as he pleased.  By far, this day was the hottest the planet had been since he’d been there.

“Is this the planet’s summer?”  He asked Thrawn, following him closer over to the lake.

“Yes, this hemisphere is currently tilted towards the system’s star.”  He answered, sitting down at the shore, removing his shoes. Eli slumped down next to him, ripping his own boots off, wasting no time in dipping his feet in the water.  The cooling sensation ran over his heated flesh, and he let out a long relieved moan. He saw Thrawn slowly slip in his own bare feet into the waters, though wasn’t nearly as expressive in his relief.

“I sure hope it doesn’t stay like this.”  Thrawn nodded at his side, but didn’t seem to want to say anything.  The pair sat at the bank, looking over the still waters, Eli moving his feet in gentle circles, allowing the water to lap a bit farther up to his knee.

Though dipping in his feet was initially soothing, it was quick to wear off, having the rest of his body still heated under the sunlight.  Mind made up, he peeled his shirt from his chest, throwing the cloth off to the side, and dove completely into the water. Cold water enveloped his hot skin, shocking his system, but calming down to the perfect relief.  Resurfacing he wiped his hair from his face and gave Thrawn a lopsided smile.

“Much cooler in the water than out of it.”  He said, moving until he was directly in front of the Chiss.  Reaching up, he planted his wet hand over top Thrawn’s, a silent urging to join him.  He turned his hand over to wrap his fingers around Eli’s hand in turn. With a soft smile he moved to slip in alongside him.  Moving just enough out of the way he watched the blue alien submerge into the water, much slower than Eli had, yet not allowing his head to slip under.

“Better?”  He asked moving closer.  Thrawn didn’t answer but just turned his attention on Eli.

“Have you issues with keeping your shirt on in the water?”  Thrawn asked instead, not acting shy about glancing down at Eli’s exposed chest.

“Um, I don’t know.  Just don’t like the feeling of clothes clinging to me.”  Thrawn hummed in response. “What about you? You don’t mind it?”

“No, it works as a coolant for my skin when I leave the water.”  Eli didn’t say anything, but definitely regretted not getting a peek.  Changing direction, he moved closer into the Chiss’ space. Without a word, he leaned in, hoping Thrawn caught on to what he was doing, even though he knew he would.  Sure enough, the Chiss copied Eli, meeting in the middle with a press of their lips.

Eli smiled into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, resting just behind him.  Thrawn’s eyes fell shut, kiss deepening and Eli made his move. His hands behind Thrawn cupped together, gathering a large pool of water inside them.  And with Thrawn distracted, he raised his hands and dumped the water all over his head. Thrawn pulled back from him, water cascading down his face, wetting his hair as well to fall over his face.  Eli retreated, a huge grin stretching across his face.

Thrawn wiped the water from his face, parting his hair again, and eyed Eli.  He looked perhaps a bit frustrated but it was gone as quickly as it surfaced, face softening as Eli began to laugh.

“What do you have to say about my strategy?”  Eli asked, laughs dying down.

“Impressive use of the element of surprise and my own loyalties against me.”  Thrawn answered, giving him a genuine smile.

“An attack you wouldn’t have expected!”

“Perhaps.  However, do not expect that to work again.”

“Ya wanna bet?”  Eli teased, approaching again for another kiss.  Thrawn accepted this one as well, but grabbed for Eli’s hands, intertwining their fingers together.  Losing a bit of buoyancy in the process, they fell below the water lever a moment, but neither broke from the kiss.  It lasted only a few seconds before Thrawn released him, rising them back up to the surface, breaking the kiss so they could breathe.  But, as he always did, Thrawn rested his forehead against Eli’s eyes still closed.

He had already grown used to the gesture, coming to really like the intimacy it brought as well.  So Eli closed his eyes, relaxing into the hold, taking slow deep breaths. The forehead connection lasted longer than their kiss, but Thrawn pulled away first, giving Eli a smile.

“Your skin is cooler now.”  Eli said, running a hand across Thrawn’s cheek.

“Yes, the hydration and lake work very efficiently.”  Thrawn agreed.

“Well how’s about, today we do things a little differently?”

“What do you mean?”

“You relax here in the water, and I’ll take care of our meals today.”  He swam back to the edge of the lake, hauling himself back onto land.

“Eli that is not necessary, I-”

“None of that!  I insist.” Thrawn paused, thinking it over before giving a nod.

“Alright.”

“Thank you.”  And with that Eli set himself to work.  He got up, running his hands through his hair trying to drain as much water out of it as he could, and dipped into the treeline in search of some rocks and twigs.  His first task was to set up a temporary campfire, gathering enough rocks to place in a small circle and covering the inside with branches and twigs for kindling. Thrawn moved to the edge of the lake, arms resting in the grass watching him while he worked.

It wasn’t long before he got a fire going, not very large, but enough to use for cooking he hoped.  Dusting his hands off on his still damp shorts, he stood. Now just to retrieve some ensnared fish and cook them up.  Turning around to face Thrawn and the lake again, he felt his shoulders slump. Thrawn was still just as he was last Eli looked, but now two fish rested on the ground before him.  And, he was trying to play innocent.

“I thought I said to relax and  _ I _ would take care of our meal?”  Thrawn gave him a smile.

“Eli, I am doing just as you said.  If I were to relax any farther I worry it may lead to drowning.”  Eli sent him a look, but nonetheless walked over to retrieve the fish.

“You remind me of an aquatic race.”  He spoke turning back to the fire. “Just lounging there like you belong there, bringing me fish.”  He glanced over his shoulder at the Chiss. Long hair draped over his shoulders, casually watching him.  “Looks almost like you’re trying to trick me so you can drag me underwater and drown me.”

“You have no fear of me doing that.”  Thrawn assured, but still gave him a small smile.  Rolling his eyes, Eli elected to ignore him in favor of preparing their food.  He had to admit to himself, Thrawn really did remind him of some creature of myth, like he was born of the forest surrounded in ethereal magic.  Taking a second look, he relented that he just found Thrawn very attractive.

It didn’t take long for their food to be prepped and cooked up, and lacking any sort of plates, he just wandered back to Thrawn, fish still speared on his makeshift cooking spikes.  The Chiss hauled himself out of the water, having to actually wring out his hair a moment so he didn’t drip everywhere. Eli joined him on the ground, dipping his feet back into the lake, and passed Thrawn his breakfast.

The day turned into a comfortable lull.  They lounged, Thrawn in and out of the lake as he felt necessary.  Whenever he felt well enough to sit up on land, Eli would lean lightly against him, just enjoying the calmness of everything.  Only the occasional kiss exchanged between them and speech, about whatever came to mind. Nothing of any importance, but just to keep the conversation going.

As the sun began to dip low enough in the sky, and the temperature dropped again, they finally ventured back.  Staying outside watching the stars come out until the sun had completely disappeared, then turned into the ship for the night.  Eli only gave one final reminder to Thrawn to do whatever necessary to keep himself cool before drifting off to sleep, head on the Chiss’ shoulder.

* * *

 

Upon waking, he was disappointed to find he wasn’t enveloped in Thrawn’s arms, but pleased to find him sitting not too far off.  He was tinkering with something like he always did. Catching Eli’s eye, he reached down tossing his hair gently, and the disappointment faded.

The next two nights, he fell asleep against Thrawn’s chest,  but would wake with them not touching but still nearby. It was slightly frustrating, already having getting used to waking up enveloped in the heat of another person.  But as long as he waited and greeted him when he woke, he could live with the change. He just made sure that next night to thoroughly enjoy hearing Thrawn’s heart beat, feeling his muscles relax as he began to fall asleep, and even catching a glimpse of his relaxed face.  Content that he’d be nearby when he woke back up.

Rousing from his sleep the next morning, Eli immediately knew something was off.  First of all, there was no sound of clinking metals next to him. Second, stretching his arm out, he found Thrawn no where close, as well as his entire side of their shared bedding cold.  And third, he wasn’t waking on his own, something had woken him. Keeping his eyes closed, he slowed down his breathing, trying to listen out into the storage hold.

Muffled voices could barely be made out from the other side of the door.  Multiple distinct voices were present, and none of them Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna stop making promises about updating quicker. But a fact is Chapter 11 is almost finished already and there will either be a Chapter 12 then an epilogue or chapter 12, 13 then an epilogue, not positive yet. But a fact is the writing is almost all finished. Thank you everyone for the sticking through my updating false promises, I hope you all still really love this story, your support really does keep me going!
> 
> Fanart:  
> [morriganbia](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/):  
> [Chapter 6](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/post/174480333701/yesterday-ive-read-the-beautiful)
> 
> [yalaki](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/):
> 
> Chapter 7 [Part One](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174554760347/light-in-the-woods-is-good-and-i-can-write-an)
> 
> Chapter 7[Part Two](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174731387802/light-in-the-woods-pg2-pg1)
> 
> [Chapter 8](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174889524862/light-in-the-woods-whittling)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [mortisbane](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love each of you guys!  
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	11. Chapter Eleven

Any drowsiness from sleep were sapped away in an instant as Eli scrambled to his feet.  His heart pounded against his poor chest like a stampede of Fathiers. The sounds from the other side of the door already more clear in the storage hold now.  Keeping crouched low to the ground he inched towards the boxes he’d enclosed his sleeping area in.

Who could possibly be out there?  He thought there was only Thrawn and him on this planet.  Had someone finally found him? Slinking a bit further back Eli searched for his belt amongst the tins and blankets.  Grasping the material, he had time to slip it around his hips along with sliding on his boots before the people behind the door started to make real noise.  What sounded like some shouts and heavy pounding on the door echoed throughout the hold. They sounded angry. Taking a few steps away from his bedding, Eli made a quick dash to the next stack of crates, keeping him hidden from the door’s view.

A small explosion shook the ship, the bang still muffled by the door, but in the aftermath it slid open, some smoke pouring into the hold before dissipating in the air.  Holding his breath just a moment, Eli listened again, not daring to peek at the intruders just yet.

“Took ya long enough.”   A gruff voice huffed out accompanied by heavy foot falls on the durasteel.  “I swear it’d just be easier to carry around a full generator to get the damn doors workin’.”  This was definitely not a voice Eli had ever heard before. 

More footsteps joined the first until they all went still again.  Eli slowed down his breathing a bit, then took another deep one to hold before slowly glancing around the crates to get a look at them.  He could see four scruffy dressed humanoids. One green Trandoshan male with yellow markings stood at the entrance to the hold, a blaster clutched in his hands.  A long blonde haired Human Male and short, half shaved, brown haired Female stood a few steps from the door along with a bald Female Zebrak. Pirates.

Eli cursed mentally turning away from the intruders, hand moving down to his holster.  He patted around his thigh a few seconds, searching for the handle of his blaster, and felt his blood run cold.  It wasn’t there. His blaster was gone! Head snapping to the side, he scanned the sleeping area, which also came up empty.  Where was his weapon?! When had he had it last?

The attack!  He last had his blaster after he was attacked by those creatures, and then Thrawn came to help and...he left it there.  He left his blaster back where he made that last stand against them! He hadn’t needed it since then and he didn’t even realize it was left behind in his concussed state.

“My methods work just fine, so stop complaining, Zekk.”  The Zebrak accosted.

“We’re in aren’t we?  You just love to complain.”  The Human Female chuckled to herself.  Their steps started up again, approaching the row of crates Eli had taken shelter in.  Slowly, one step at a time, he moved over to the second line of crates. For a brief moment he was in sight of the door, but the Trandoshan was thankfully facing away.

“Is it so wrong to want to be more efficient?”  The man, Zekk, grumbled back, Eli hearing him move farther from the other two.

“He’s scared of that myth Captain was talking about.”  Hissed the Trandoshan, sounding almost like a laugh. The two woman laughed, walking away together, closer towards Eli.

“That weren't no myth!  Somethin’ real here killed Deidre!  It doesn’t like visitors, so I ain’t too keen on stickin’ around for it to get mad.”

“Honestly Zekk, nothing here is going to give us any trouble!  Verkis is checking out that other campsite, so if there is any wild blue alien killing anyone, it’ll get him and his group.”  The woman sighed, beginning to dig through some crates. Thrawn’s camp? He was in trouble!

“Just listen to Kira, Zekk.  I’m hoping those rumors are true, if Verkis gets killed, I’ll get to take over.”  The Zebrak spoke, moving close enough that Eli could see her boots. Trying not to touch anything he slipped around the corner, back out of sight.

“In your dreams Mabila.”  Kira laughed, it quickly dissolving into a frustrated groan as she moved onto another crate.  “All I’m finding is rotting fruit! You sure there’s supposed to be Doonium on this ship?”

“That’s what Verkis said!  He was willing to risk comin’ back for it after he found out, I’m not sure where he gets his intel from.  Just keep lookin’!” Zekk snapped, opening a crate of his own.

“I found some power cells.”  Mabila called out.

“Not worth it, we gotta find Doonium or none of us are getting back off this rock.”  Kira said, joining alongside Mabila. Eli needed to get out of here, if he’s found they’re either going to shoot on sight or demand he show them to this Doonium they’re talking about.  And there in fact, was none. He’d looked through the entire manifest, and partially loaded the cargo himself, none of his shipment was Doonium.

He slipped back to the final row of crates, making quick pace to the front of the hold to get a look at the door again.  The Trandoshan still stood post, leaning against the frame, but looking away from the hold. They probably didn’t think he was in here, that was one hell of an advantage to have.

“Now, what have we got ‘ere?”  Zekk called out, excitement weaseling into his voice.  Eli froze, all muscles going stiff as his heart nearly stopped.  “There’s a bed here, pillow, blanket, med kits. Someone has been sleepin’ ‘ere.”  Eli glanced behind him, glad to see no one had discovered him. And even let out his held breath hearing the two women head closer towards Zekk.

“There’s no way our pilot survived that crash.”  Kira gasped. “I shot them down myself, no one walks away when I shoot them down!”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell ya, but you’ve lost your touch.”  There was a bit of shuffling and Zekk cursed softly. “It’s warm, they only just moved.  They’re still in here with us.” Eli felt his teeth sink through the lip he didn’t even know he was chewing on.

“So we got a rat hiding from us, huh?”  Mabila called, clearly wanting Eli to hear her.

“Kuroth!”  Zekk called, the Trandoshan answering.

“I hear ya.”  He hissed. Eli dared a peek back at the door, Kuroth now faced the hold, head moving side to side as he sniffed the air.  “He’s here.” Every single curse word Eli knew flew through his skull, only increasing in frequency when Kuroth turned and began heading in his direction.

“Spread out, find them!”  Kira barked, followed by scrambling footsteps.  He backed up along the line of crates, watching the edge waiting for scaly feet to come into his line of vision.  They were going to corner him. A few more steps back and his arm bumped something jutting out from the stack. One of the crate’s lids was askew.  It was the one Thrawn had been dipping into for electronics to tinker with. One glance back and forth to make sure he was clear, he reached in. It was nearly empty now, having not been very filled to begin with and with the amount Thrawn had taken and moved around.  This could be his only chance.

Swiftly yet carefully, he slid the lid farther to the side, just enough to make room for his body to slip through.  Resting one foot on the edge of the crate, he stood on the edge, then slowly slipped inside, crouching down as low as he could.  The footsteps were fast approaching now, the click clack of Trandoshan claws sounding across the metal. Once in he pushed on the lid, lifting it up and moving it back over his crate, effectively hiding himself.  Covering his mouth he heard Kuroth turn the corner, a deep growl coming from him.

“I know you are here whelp, I can smell you.”  He spoke, steps slowing as he got closer and closer.  “You can’t hide from a Trandoshan.” He was just three steps away from Eli’s crate...two...one…  But he kept going. Sniffing as he walked, claws scraping the ground as he went. He might have picked up Eli’s scent and is now following it back to his bed.  He listened for a few more steps until he was certain he’d turned the corner and Eli began to move the lid again.

“He’s not alone.”  Kuroth hummed to his companions.  “There’s the scent of another in here, it’s fainter, but they have been here recently.”

“Coulda had someone else with ‘em when we shot ‘em down.”  Zekk sighed. “But they’re not here now?” His voice was farther off, out of range of him now.

“No, it’s just the one now.”  With the lid off just enough, Eli stuck his head out to scan for the two women.  He couldn’t see them, but that didn’t mean they weren’t at least nearby. He needed to get out of here though, he was a sitting duck if he stayed hiding like this.  Thrawn might need his help.

Being careful not to shift the parts beneath his boots, he climbed out from the crate, falling back into a crouch.  Sliding along the crates again he approached the door, peeking around the corner. He saw Mabila at the end of the lines of crates.  Equipped with twin blasters raised ready to fire at anything that were to move. She took a few steps, looked Eli’s way, then down that line she was next to.  A few seconds of contemplation and she turned down the line, out of sight. That just left Kira unaccounted for.

Eli relinquished his cover, stepping out into the open to peer around the stacks.  He didn’t see her and made a dash for the next line. Checking down this line as well he moved again, praying no one rounded a corner and spotted him.  There was only one more line before the door, and the one after that is where Mabila went, and there was still no sign of Kira.

“Kuroth!”  From behind him Eli heard Kira shout.  Panicked he turned his head around, expecting to see the woman standing there about to shoot.  But there was nothing . “There’s an open crate of loose electronics, did you open it?”

“No, I didn’t.  I was back there, they were all closed when I went by.”  He answered, starting to move towards her.

“Gave you the slip!”  He heard all three of the pirates moving, heading closer to the back of the ship.  Eli pressed himself against the line of crates, in the open, and hoping no one was close enough to the door to head this way.  Five seconds of footsteps went by, and not a one crossed his path. This was his moment. One quick glance around and he bolted for the open door, slipping out of the storage hold without anyone calling after him.

He wanted to cry out his achievement, but knew better than to do so.  He pressed against the walls of the ship, hoping to obscure himself from the doorway, and approached the only exit from his ship.  His cabinet was out of place, its magnetic seal turned off and pushed off to the side. Thrawn must have left on his own and had intentions of returning.  But the action left Eli wide open to attacks they couldn’t have seen coming.

Reaching the doorway, he slowly leaned over, checking outside at his surroundings.  A Rodian male stood next to his broken down ramp facing away with a blaster held in his arms.  The rest of the clearing appeared free of any other pirates, except for another ship resting just at the edge of the treeline.  It was just the five here, that shuttle too small to handle any more. The Rodian was the only obstacle left to getting out of here.

“Find him!”  He could hear Zekk shout along with the crashing of a few crates.  Now or never. The Rodian’s back to him, Eli was able to sneak closer.  And with three small steps he was outside. Grasping the edge of the doorway with both hands, he wound back his right leg.  Just as the Rodian began to turn around Eli unleashed his kick, catching right under the green alien’s chin. He only managed a winded  _ oof _ before his whole body spun around and collapsed into the grass.

No one came rushing to his aid, and the shuffling and crashing behind him remained the same.  Unable to hold back a smirk, Eli dropped down beside the alien, grabbing his dropped blaster. It wasn’t one he was personally familiar with but similar enough that he would have no trouble with it.  Turning from his ship he started walking towards theirs.

The ramp was down, completely vacated for the moment.  He could fly it no problem, even if it required a copilot, he could at least get back towards more populated worlds and call for help.  He was home free, just climb on board and he’d be gone before the pirates even knew what was going on.

But Thrawn.  He couldn’t just leave Thrawn, he could be in trouble.  Who knows what they could have already done to him. They had to of caught him, else he would have returned to Eli at the first sign of danger.  No Thrawn  _ was _ in trouble, and Eli had to help him.  He only hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

Not sparing the shuttle another look, he headed into the woods, trying to remember Thrawn’s path he’d take that left the least amount of tracks and noise.  What was he even going to do once he got there? There was most likely going to be another, well armed, group of pirates. He’s just one numbers savvy man with a blaster.  But he’ll be damned if he’s going to turn his back on Thrawn.

As he got closer, Eli slowed his pace down even more, beginning to use the trees and brush as cover.  He would stop occasionally to listen for voices before darting to the next available hiding spot. The blaster feeling heavier in his hands the farther he went.  He could now see the break in the trees before him, stopping again, he listened.

“There’s nothing of use here.”  Eli barely caught the words, voice coming from far into the clearing, but just enough to make out what was said.  He moved at a snail's pace, growing closer, gaining visibility.

“Please let us just kill this thing, it won't even say what it is!”  Another voice growled.

“It’s hiding something, otherwise it would answer us.”  A third voice now.

“Unless it doesn’t know Basic.”  The second retaliated. Eli moved closer as they spoke, ducking behind a bush right at the edge of the clearing.  Waiting till he was sure he wasn’t noticed, he peeked from his hiding space.

He could see the three beings, a Weequay, a Nikto, and a Human.  And Thrawn, kneeling with his hands behind his head. The Weequay stood behind him, blaster in hand, the Human standing in front, looking down at him.  The Nikto off to the side, rifling through one of Thrawn’s crates.

“If it didn’t know Basic it would try to communicate somehow so we didn’t blow it’s brains out.  No it knows what we’re saying, just refusing to say anything.” He took his blaster, placing it under Thrawn’s chin, forcing him to crane his neck up.  “Speak creature. What are you?” Thrawn didn’t respond, he just stared back at the black haired, bearded, Human.

Rage flooded Eli’s system each time they called Thrawn an it, feeling angry on the Chiss’ behalf.  But there was nothing he could do in the moment, lest he or Thrawn be shot immediately. How did he even get caught off guard in the first place?

“Speak!”  The Human shouted, reeling and back handing Thrawn with his blaster hand.  Eli’s knuckles turned white. But Thrawn took the blow, turning back to stare up at the man, intensity unwavered.

“Captain, he’s just a lost cause!”  The Weequay whined, lowering his blaster.

“Quiet!”  The Human kneeled down to Thrawn’s level, blaster trained on his throat.  “I am Captain Verkis, tell me, do you have a name?” Thrawn didn’t answer, but followed him with his eyes.  “Raise your blaster to it, don’t lower it, Bafili!” The Weequay followed the command. Verkis used his blaster to force Thrawn to tilt his head side to side.

“I don’t need to know what you are to get something for you.  I know plenty of buyers that specifically want oddities such as yourself.”  Thrawn, to his credit, betrayed no emotion to the Human. He stayed just as stoic, even as Verkis grabbed his chin to get better angles at his face.

“It sorta looks like a Pantoran.”  The Nikto said, wandering over to the rest of them blaster held loosely across his chest..

“It’s no Pantoran.  The face, even the blue, is different.  What Pantoran do you know has red eyes?”  Verkis snapped, standing up again.

“I don’t know, coulda had an eye infection?”

“Just stop trying.  What did you find?”

“Like I said, nothing!  It’s just a bunch of old parts and basic stuff.  It’s been here for a while, that’s all I can tell from all this junk.”

“Nothing that could have come from the crash site?”

“I can’t tell, there’s some newer parts mixed in with the old.”  He rubbed the back of his neck. “But I can’t tell if they were here before or not.”

“It’s sentient, it should have tried to loot the downed ship, but hasn’t.  Why?” Verkis matched eyes with Thrawn again in a silent stare down. Only to be interrupted by the beeping of his comlink.  Not breaking eye contact, he answered.

“Captain!”  Mabila’s exasperated voice came over the device.  “We’ve searched the ship, there’s signs of the pilot living in here, but they slipped past us!  Idiian was unconscious outside and his blaster is missing.”

“Did he steal your shuttle?!”  Verkis hissed, turning his gaze away from Thrawn.

“Negative, they’re out of sight, we think they may have headed your way.”  He turned back to face Thrawn, and Eli’s stomach churned seeing how satisfied he looked.

“Copy Mabila, continue your search there, we’ll deal with him.”  He ended the transmission, sickening smile never falling. “Good news boys.  Our mystery friend here and our pilot know each other.”

“H-How do you know that?”  Bafili questioned, glancing down at Thrawn.

“Because, our friend Blue here hasn’t pillaged the wreck, and our pilot didn’t leave.  He’s coming here to save this.” He lifted Thrawn’s chin again with the tip of his blaster.  “But he doesn’t know we’re waiting for him, won’t even see what’s coming before he falls dead to the ground.”  A string of hissed words flew from Thrawn’s mouth, barely making it past his barred teeth. Whatever they were neither Eli nor the pirates recognized them.  But Verkis looked pleased yet again.

“Oh, poor thing is upset.”  He teased. “Afraid for your little friend?  Look, it has feelings. Don’t worry, he won’t feel a thing, we’ll make sure he has a quick death, you can even watch.”  Thrawn hissed, actually hissed at the man, whole body tensing, as if preparing to strike, but a swift reminder of the blaster at his head kept him still.

“It hissed at you Captain!”  The Nikto gasped, astonished.

“Yes, Juro.  It revealed a weakness, and even has the ability to look ashamed of it.”  He chuckled, lowering his blaster. “Now, how about you tell me what we want to know, and we may not kill him.”  Thrawn didn’t answer him, but kept his teeth bared. “You may have been right earlier Bafili, it really is just like an animal.”  Verkis scoffed, holstering his blaster.

“What should we do with it?”  Bafili asked, pressing his blaster into the back of Thrawn’s head again.

“You just keep an eye on it for now.  Juro! Contact Anen, let her know about our runaway.”  Anen? There’s another pirate? He had felt safe knowing he wasn’t discovered, but now there was another pirate patrolling around, he needed better cover.  Taking a step away from the bush, he made to stand a bit and retreat further into the woods.

“No need Verkis, found him.”  A blaster was against his head as a voice called from behind him, and Eli had to freeze in his spot.  All eyes turned to him, including Thrawn, and Eli turned back to look at his captor. A human woman with black hair tied into a tight bun, and a scar trailing the far edge of her face down to her chin stood above him.

“Good job sister, always one step ahead of the rest of us aren’t you?”  Verkis laughed, grabbing a handful of Thrawn’s hair, and forcing him to stare directly at Eli.

“Always.  Get up!” She spat at Eli, poking him with her blaster.  Juro came over to them, yanking the blaster from Eli’s grip.  “Hands up!” He raised his now empty hands, and slowly walked out into the clearing.

“ _ Eli, you should have escaped while you had the chance.  You should not have come back for me. _ ”  Thrawn said in Sybisti.

“ _ I’m sorry Thrawn, I had to. _ ”  He responded, walking forward until Anen kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground.

“So it knows, Sybisti.  Interesting. And, we have such a good motivator now.”  Verkis hummed, releasing Thrawn’s loches, approaching Eli.

“Stop calling him an it!”  He barked, leaning back from the other man’s touch.

“What do you care?  What is it to you?”

“A friend!”  He held his chin high, putting all his effort into what he hoped was a strong glare.

“I like this one better than you already, Blue.  Much more talkative.” He called over his shoulder to Thrawn.  “Eli, was it? Since you seem keen on informing us, why not tell us where the Doonium is, Eli?”  He offered a sneer in response.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Without warning Verkis’ fist connected with Eli’s cheek, sending him down onto his hands.  He heard Thrawn hiss again, a tad quieter this time but still audible.

“I have had a very long day, and have buyers lined up for this product.  So tell me where it is, or I’ll just kill you both and tear this planet apart myself.”  Eli’s mouth flooded with blood from the impact, spitting it out he wiped the remainder onto his arm.  He needed to think fast. There was no Doonium, but if these pirates found that out they’d kill them both and leave.  He needed to keep up the charade but how would he get them out of this? Just as he finished wiping his face of his own blood, an idea popped into his mind, and Eli had to hold back a smile that tried crawling onto his face.

“Okay okay!”  He called, raising his arms back up and straightening his back out.  “I’ll show you where it is, just don’t hurt us!” He allowed some of his actual fear to bleed through his voice, hoping to make his pleads more believable.  Verkis seemed to like it.

“Now we’re being more reasonable, alright then up.”  Eli slowly rose to his feet, eyes jumping from Verkis to Thrawn.  “I’ll send you with Anen and Juro. You take them to the Doonium and help them bring it back here.  You step out of line,” he pulled his blaster on Thrawn, “and he dies. Understand?” Eli nodded.

“Yes I understand, but, please let me hold him before you make me go.  I don’t trust you as much as you don’t trust me.”

“Oh, so you two are like that huh?”  He looked between them, mulling it over.  “Fine but,” he made a high pitched whistle, and each pirate trained a blaster on the two of them, “we’re watchin’ you.”  Eli nodded, and slowly walked closer to Thrawn, telegraphing each of his movements. In front of him, he kneeled down, leaned in and wrapped his arms around the Chiss.  Slowly Thrawn returned the embrace.

“I’m taking them to Mantellian Savrip.”  He whispered as he pulled away, hoping the movement masked the exchange from everyone but Thrawn.  He didn’t react to what he said, and Eli hoped it was to keep up the charade and not because he didn’t hear.  He’d just have to put faith into Thrawn for now.

“Alright get going, now!”  Anen called, grabbing Eli by the caller to pull him away.  He raised his hands, turning North and began his plan. Anen kept her blaster to his lower back, and Juro followed closely behind, he won’t be able to elude them both without getting shot.  For now, he had a part to play.

He really hoped he remembered where to go, but as he walked further and further he tried to stop hoping and instead start believing.  The pirates didn’t speak to him as they walked, which actually made Eli feel more calm, left him alone to try and think through this. Within a few minutes they came to the edge of the cliff, and he turned on his captors.

“I’ve hidden it down this cliff, we need to climb down.”  He said, seeing Anen sneer at him.

“You’re not tricking us, why would you hide it down there?!”  She demanded, gesturing with her blaster.

“In case you came looking for it, I knew it was the most valuable cargo.  So I hid it.” He tried to stay calm, feeling jealous of Thrawn’s ability to do so most of the time.  Anen continued her scowl, looking over at Juro.

“Fine!  Juro you go down first, I’ll make sure he doesn’t move.”

“But-”  Juro started before her glare was upon him instead.

“I said go!”  Not needing any more encouragement, the Nikto started down the cliffside.  Anen never taking her blaster off Eli for a second.

“I’m down!”  He called.

“Keep your blaster on him, I’m sending him down!”  She answered. “Get movin’.” She pointed him at the cliff and Eli went down without a word.  Once he was under supervision of Juro she came down and Eli continued them forward, this time heading East.

“How much farther is it?”  Juro asked, glancing around the forest.

“Not much.”  Eli answered, subtly quickening his pace.  It really wasn’t far now, this plan had to work it just had to.  Anen would be the first to lose patience with him if they didn’t hurry.  But, a few more meters and the moment of truth was upon them.

Large trees around the small clearing were tilted, leaning against those beside them, their roots ripped from the earth beneath them.  Clearly pushed back by something. Deep claw marks scarred the edges and against the cliff edge, hopefully not noticeable enough to make his escorts suspicious.  They said nothing as he entered the area in front of the large open cave. Each step closer had his heart pounding against his rib cage, it was still morning, but that thing inside could be anything.  He had no way to know if his soft steps would wake it.

“Where the hells are we?!”  Anen growled glancing around the tree line, eyeing the cave suspiciously.  Her blaster never moving from his back.

“I’ve stashed the Doonium in the cave.”  Eli spoke, turning to face her, not liking having his back to the opening.

“You expect me to believe that?  This is some sort of trap!” She gestured the blaster in Eli’s direction.  He raised his arms in surrender.

“You wouldn’t think to check there!  That’s why I chose it, no one would want to go in there and get it!”

“Don’t take me for a fool!”

“Anen,” Juro softly spoke up, coming around to her side, “let’s just send  _ him _ in to get it then.”  Eli swallowed slowly, eyes shifting between them.  But, taking a page from Thrawn’s book, he kept his face as blank as he could.

“I can get it, I know where it is.”  Eli agreed, fighting against the urge to chew on his lip.  Anen glared at him, finger twitching on her blaster.

“No!  Juro, you go check.”

“I’m not goin’ in there!”  Juro protested, fear seeping into his voice.  “Don’t know what else could be in there!”

“Just go!  You’ll be fine.”  She rolled her eyes, taking them off of Eli.

“Then you go!  If you’re so fearless!”  The two glared each other down for a few moments, Eli unsure who would win out between them.

“Fine!”  Anen growled lowering her blaster.  “I swear if there’s nothing in there you’re scrubbing all the floors for a month!”  Juro physically relaxed, also lowering his blaster off of Eli. “Keep an eye on him, might make a run for it.”

“Aye!”  Anen moved closer to the cave entrance, Eli tracking her movements, as well as Juro, who appeared entranced.  His blaster was still down.

Despite claiming there was nothing to fear, she approached the cave slowly, blaster half raised, ready to move and fire at a moments notice.  Going around the edge she peered inside. The interior was pitch black, and once she noticed this as well, she flicked a light on at the end of her blaster.  A few sweeps back and forth and she stepped inside. It took just a couple of seconds before she was enveloped in the darkness, Eli only able to track the light beam as it moved back and forth.

“Ya see anything?”  Juro called, voice shaking just slightly enough that Eli could pick it up.  Anen didn’t answer. Now the hand holding his blaster began to shake. Eli took a small step to the side, closer to him, while staying just outside his peripheral.  The Nikto didn’t notice. He risked a few more paces, until he was just behind and to the right of the pirate.

“I-I think I see somethin’.”  Anen spoke from the cave. It’s dark, looks kinda like leather...not a-”  A sudden deep roar, so loud Eli felt the ground rumble from the vibrations, cut the woman off.  Anen screamed, her blaster shooting off a quick barrage of shots. There was a  _ thwump _ and the firing stopped.

“W-What’s that?!”  Juro whimpered, body rigged.  Eli began to back up, aiming for the cliff edge.  Before he made it more than three steps, the ground shook with what sounded like very heavy footsteps.  Juro took a few steps back himself, and then it emerged, just as Thrawn described.

Roughly five meters tall, just slightly smaller than the top of its cave, the off purple, long armed beast became bathed in sunlight.  Eli hissed a curse under his breath, both for him and for Thrawn not knowing more creatures from Eli’s side of the galaxy. This was a Rancor.

Juro started to fire on it, most of his first shots missing the beast all together.  Eli didn’t bother to see if any others hit their mark. Turning on his heel, he bolted for the cliff edge, scanning for the best foot holds to scramble his way out of there.  Thankfully, Juro unintentionally distracted the Rancor. It moved closer to him, slowly, but the poor Nikto was so frozen in fear he couldn’t move, just continued to fire shot after shot at the animal’s thick skin.

Juro cried out loudly, the Rancor scooping him up in its webbed hand.  He flailed out in pain, his blaster flying away and sliding across the ground.  Eli turned to see the weapon come to rest just four meters away. Glancing back up at the Rancor, catching as it stuffed poor Juro in its mouth, he weighed his options.  He needed a weapon, no way he could take out two armed pirates without one.

Taking a quick deep breath, he charged for the blaster.  A few good leaping steps he fell into a slide, grabbing the blaster.  The Rancor turned on him now, arms out prepared to reach for him. It swiped, Eli rolling just barely out of range before scrambling to his feet, slinging the blaster over his back.  The Rancor roared at him again, making quick work to follow after him towards the cliff.

His incoming speed had him slamming into the wall face, hands up reaching for a sturdy grasp.  Palms sweaty, he nearly couldn’t grab hold, but the grooves left from the Rancor’s scratches were just right for his hands.  Not sparing a look back at the approaching beast, he began his climb. Hand and foot moving up at the same time, he was really risking a fall, but it was preferable to letting the Rancor catch up.

Halfway up the cliff it made a swipe for him again, nearly catching his ankles, tearing up the rock beneath his heels.  He lost his hold from his right hand, left hand fingers twisting painfully in the groove he’d jammed them into. But he did not fall.  His boots scraped against the cliff before landing somewhere sturdy, and risking it, he made a jump, extending his right hand up the catch on an out jutting rock.

The rock held, and he planted his feet to make a second jump, aiming for the top of the cliff.  The Rancor growled, reaching up to grab at his legs. He felt the claws puncture the skin of his calf, leaving long gashes down one leg before he made his jump.  Catching the edge of the cliff, using the adrenalin and pain he hauled himself up and over in one fluid motion. Crawling forward just with his arms to get away from the cliff, he allowed himself to relax.

Resting on his back, Eli heaved a heavy sigh of relief.  With a hammering heart and a blaster digging painfully into his back, Eli smiled.  That was the most intense stunt he’d ever attempted. Working in a shipping business, it offers little excitement outside the occasional ship problems, or fight breakouts on docking pads.  But here he was alluding and outsmarting pirates at gunpoint and narrowly escaping a Rancor. It was truly invigorating.

Standing back on his feet, Eli glanced down at the beast.  The Rancor had turned away from him now, stomping back over to it’s cave dwelling.  It appeared relatively docile, if he didn’t know any better, he’d of guessed it was a harmless giant.  Perhaps it was just provoked. Shrugging the thought of, Eli turned away himself, slinging the blaster around into his hands.  Right now, Thrawn needed him.

It was certainly harder to run through the jungle both swiftly and quietly.  He needed to rush before Verkis tried checking in on Juro and Anen. When he failed to get a response it wouldn’t be long before he caught on to what was happening, and probably execute Thrawn as a result.  But this way was dense and untraversed, Eli never really even coming from this way before now. There was plenty of roots, brush and vines to hinder his progress.

Jumping, twisting, and dogging, he kept low to the ground.  If possible avoiding the more crispy areas of the ground, and doing his best not to collide with anything.  After a few meters like that, he slowed down to a jog, then a crisp walk, before slowing down entirely to slinking around through the woods.  The minutes dragged on, frustrating Eli to no end, but he kept his head level and breathing calm. He’d get there eventually, nothing he can do about it until he did.

The thinning out of the trees was in sight now, a few more nimble steps and he could see through the leaves.  Bafili had his back to Eli, Thrawn still kneeling down in front of him. Verkis looked to be pacing around in front of Thrawn, twirling his blaster around casually in his hand.  He at least looked calm, not yet suspecting anything. Slowly, Eli brought up the blaster in his hands, leveling and training it on Verkis. He was moving too quickly to get a clean shot at him, and he didn’t pause in his stride long enough to get one.

Bafili moved his arms around in a gesture for a moment, drawing Verkis’ attention.  The Human strolled back over to Thrawn then, standing just before him. Eli tried to aim on his head, but he suddenly ducked down, making himself face to face with Thrawn, and effectively putting him out of any hope of a good shot.

Eli cursed, lowering the barrel just slightly.  He can’t take out Verkis from this standpoint, but he could definitely take out Bafili.  Shifting the barrel to the side more, he narrowed in on the Weequay’s head. Breath slowing down, he shut one eye, getting his aim just right, one deep breath, and he fired.  The plasma bolt sizzled through the air, striking Bafili perfectly. He let out a groan, body going rigid before slumping to the ground dead.

Verkis jumped up in shock, staring down at his crew member.  Eli moved to train his blaster on him next, willing to just get off a shot, even if it turned out non-lethal, before he could retaliate.  Unfortunately, Verkis was a quick thinker. He ducked down again, behind Thrawn, turning the Chiss around and locking an arm across his throat.  The pair rose, a blaster now jammed under Thrawn’s chin, pressing hard enough into the skin, Eli could see the indentation from here.

“Show yourself, or I blow off his head!”  Verkis shouted, taking a few cautionary steps back.  Thrawn appeared unphased by the turn of events, allowing himself to be moved about by Verkis.  Weighing his options, Eli considered moving around through the woods to reach a better vantage for a shot.  But Verkis wasn’t stupid, he’d anticipate it. Reluctantly, Eli emerged from the forest, blaster raised, just in case.

“You!”  Verkis seethed, tightening his hold around Thrawn.  “What happened to Anen, and Juroangan?!” Eli took a few steps closer, Verkis taking the same amount back.

“They’ve been dealt with.”  Eli answered. “Release him, or you might join them.”  The Captain laughed, face breaking out into a snarl.

“You take one more step and I end our friend Blue here.”

“You do that and I’ll shoot through you.”

“The first shot you get off will only pass through him, and maybe injure me.  In that time I can shoot you and be done with it.” Eli set his jaw in a hard glare, finger hovering over the trigger.  “Throw your weapon down and put your hands in the air.” Glancing at Thrawn’s face, Eli bit his lip nervously. The Chiss looked impassive, but he slowly closed his eyes and opened them again.  Agreement. With a growl, Eli raised his hands and tossed the blaster off to the side.

“Okay, okay!”  Keeping his arms up, Eli took a step back.  Verkis chuckled to himself, turning his blaster on Eli now.

“You are so naive, say goodbye to-”  There was a flash that cut him off, Eli flinched, ducking down on instinct.  But Verkis hadn’t fired. Thrawn had leaned forward, and slammed the back of his head directly into the pirate’s nose.  Verkis cried out, dropping his blaster, and releasing Thrawn, to grab at his gushing nose. The Chiss wasted no time, slugging a punch in the pirate’s stomach, wrenching his arm to the side before Verkis could move to defend himself.

Everything from there happened in such a sudden sudden fashion, Eli nearly didn’t follow it.  Thrawn pulled on Verkis’ arm, jamming the palm of his hand against his face. He spun around, long hair twirling with him, laying the arm over his shoulder, giving it one hit downwards opposite how it should bend, then a second, using the momentum to fling the man over and onto his back.  Placing one leg on either side of the man, he flipped him over onto his stomach, twisting the arm and planting his foot on the middle of his back, pinning the pirate.

A number of curses poured from Verkis’ mouth through clenched teeth, his free arm scrambling on the ground before him.  Thrawn gave another twist to the arm and he stilled, groaning painfully. The Chiss looked over his shoulder to catch gazes with Eli, they shared a smile.

“It appears all of your leverage has been lost.”  Thrawn spoke, gazing back down at the man.

“So you could speak Basic, huh Blue?”  Verkis chuckled, turning his face to the side, glancing at Thrawn from the corner of his eye.

“It would be in your best interest to send away your remaining pirates.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because otherwise we’ll just kill them, starting with you!”  Eli growled, snatching his blaster from the ground, approaching the two.

“Oh, aren’t you feisty.”  He laughed again which turned into a groan as Thrawn twisted his arm again.  “Okay okay!” He dragged his arm over to his face, lifting his head just enough to look at his wrist communicator.  “Release my arm so I can contact them.” Eli looked up at Thrawn, he seemed conflicted at first, but gave a nod to Eli and released him.

Verkis sighed in relief, having his arm just rest relaxed for a moment, before dragging it over in front of him.  As he brought his hand up to his wrist com, Eli aimed his blaster right at his head. Verkis caught his eye but continued to his wrist.  A glance down, back up, and to the side, and he pressed down on the button there.

An explosion rocked the ground beneath them, a blast coming from the landed shuttle not too far away.  Both Eli and Thrawn turned to the source, Verkis taking the time to use his arms as leverage and push Thrawn off of him.  The Chiss stumbled but did not fall, but Verkis had the opportunity to roll away from his grasp, crawling for his blaster.

Thrawn regained his footing, and bolted for the scrambling man.  The distance was already too different. From his vantage point, Eli could see that Verkis would easily reach his blaster before Thrawn reached him.  The weapon would be turned on the Chiss and he’d be shot, point blank. Eli watched the two move and felt his world slow down again.

A shot rang out, plasma bolt sizzling the air, and all three men froze in their spots.  Verkis lay on the ground hand outstretched for his blaster, a hole burned into his chest.  Eli loosened his grip on the blaster rifle, a sigh ghosting past his lips.

“Good job Eli.”  Thrawn exhaled, turning to face him.  Eli couldn’t look at him, eyes trained on the dead man before him.  His heart tore at his rib cage, and his veins burned with adrenalin.  He let the blaster fall to the ground, as his head went light as his vision swayed.  Thrawn, at his side in an instant, grabbed hold of his arm, stabilizing him a moment.

“Relax, the immediate threat has passed.”  Thrawn whispered into his ear, pulling him to rest against his chest.

“T-Thrawn…”  Eli whispered, hand reaching for the other’s.  “I’m a supply runner, I deal with numbers, crates and ships all day.  I’ve never killed anyone before...but now…” His eyes flicked over to Bafili, then back to Verkis.  “I’m responsible for four deaths.” Blue obscured his sight as Thrawn stepped in front of him, forcing his gaze away.

“They were the first to attack you, before you crashed and again now.  They decided to join in battle, knowing that it could lead to their death.  They made their choice, and you yours. A warrior must take the lives of other warriors to survive.”

“I’m no warrior, Thrawn!”  The shout catching them both off guard.  “I’m not…”

“You became one when you chose to defend yourself rather than allowing them to destroy you.”  Eli gazed into his eyes, feeling his hands quiver against the Chiss’ flesh. Thrawn didn’t wait for a response, choosing to lay Eli’s head against his shoulder and wrap his arms tightly around him.  “If not for you, I or both of us could have died. You made the right choice, Eli.” It didn’t feel like it to him, but he also didn’t feel he made the wrong choice either. For just a moment, he melted into the embrace, just sinking his breathing with Thrawn’s until his heart calmed down.

“The others will be coming for us now.”  He spoke, feeling calm and level headed enough to do so.”

“Yes.”  Thrawn agreed, pulling Eli back to lock eyes with him.  “How many were there?”

“Five that I saw, don’t think there were any others.  I knocked one unconscious, but he could be up by now.”  Thrawn nodded, eyebrows knitting together as he thought.

“Let us inspect what our pirate Captain has done.”  Eli nodded, following after the Chiss towards the shuttle.

The ship was mostly undamaged.  Whatever charges were set off, they were specifically placed not to destroy the ship, but cripple it.  Any damages were centered around the engines. After a quick exterior inspection, they ventured inside, Eli having the ship run a diagnostic while Thrawn searched the rest of the interior.  Within a minute and a half he had a full report.

“The repulsors are out as well as the hyperdrive.  He’s grounded the shuttle, it won’t fly.” Eli called back, as he flicked through a few flight prep switches to double check.  He heard Thrawn’s steps as he approached and turned to meet him.

“This shuttle is a residence, I believe for the Captain, Verkis.”  He said, holding something in his hand. “There’s a refresher and sleeping quarters within the ship, both showing long term stay.”

“What is that?”  He spun around in his chair, facing the Chiss.  In his hands was a small rectangular device, that looked to be a part of a larger system.

“I was hoping you could explain that to me.  It resembles Clone Wars era technology, however it is not anything I recognize.”  Eli leaned closer, inspecting the thing. He didn’t recognize it either, other than it was an internal part.

“I don’t know either, where’d you find it?”

“Amongst the arsenal on board.”

“It could be a bomb…”

“No I don’t believe so.”  Eli reached for it, Thrawn passing it off.  He flipped it over a few times, dragging his fingertips over the edges.  His fingers caught on something as he felt through a groove, further pressure resulted in a click and a quick and a burst of blue enveloped them both.  He flinched, thrusting the device at arms length before even registering what happened. Now just Eli’s arms and Thrawn were inside a blue tinted bubble.

“It’s an energy shield…”  Eli gasped, looking at the small enclosed sphere.

“From a Separatist Droideka.”  Thrawn continued, taking the generator from Eli and switching the field off.  Eli looked at how small and subtle the generator was, catching a look at Thrawn and then out the viewport window, and an idea had solidified in his mind.

“Come with me.”

* * *

 

If Thrawn had any problems with Eli’s plan he didn’t voice them.  Rather, he was very quiet allowing Eli to direct him around, with only the faintest smile on his lips.  Now standing alone in the clearing, Verkis strewn at his feet, waiting patiently. Eli sitting in the shuttle cockpit watching the Chiss.  The other pirates could be here any second, and Eli really hoped his assumptions were right.

Almost as if on cue, the all too well known sound of a ship approaching played out across the forest.  Eli ducked down a bit, leaving just the top of his head to peek out the view port. Thrawn turned to him, locking eyes for a quick moment before facing the treeline again.  He looked completely calm and confident, Eli wished he could feel the same.

Over the treetops he saw the ship approaching, the same one that was parked nearby his own ship.  Moving quickly, it was upon them in moments, hovering overhead, but made no other move to land. They were hesitating, most likely reeling at the sigh of Thrawn, their mystery killer, standing over the corpse of their Captain.  Thrawn gazed up at the ship, shoulders slack, betraying no fear. The seconds ticked on, ship and Thrawn caught in some standoff they both knew only had one end to it. Eli chewed on his lip, ignoring how raw the poor thing had already become.

“Come on…”  He whispered to himself, grasp on the pilot's chair turning his knuckles white.  “Fire-” One laser zipped through the air from the ship, impacting Thrawn in a direct hit.  The Chiss didn’t even flinch, shot causing no damage, his gaze never leaving the ship. Two more shots with much the same effect, before an onslaught of blaster fire rained down on the single man, the missing shots obscuring him with the uplifting debris.

Much the same as before, when the shooting stopped, Thrawn was still there, unscathed, now sporting a severe glare at the individuals inside the ship.  The ground around Thrawn’s feet marred, any vegetation effectively gone and the dirt scorched black. He reached behind him, pulling out Verkis’ blaster, aiming up at the ship, letting off a few quick shots.  They pelted the hull but did nothing more than score the outside.

It was enough to put the pirates into gear.  The ship accelerated, peeling off from the alien, angling skyward.  They were retreating. Eli let out a long sigh, seeing the ship take off out of the atmosphere.  Once the ship was out of sight from his position, he rushed to the down ramp, using this ship as cover while continuing to watch the ship crawl into the sky.

It continued higher, higher and higher, then in an instant, the ship disappeared, flinging off into hyperspace.  With that they were gone. Eli’s face broke out into a wide grin, relieved laughter slipping past them as he ran out into the clearing.

“It worked!”  Eli shouted, staring up into the now empty blue sky.  He turned to Thrawn, who stepped outside the field of the energy shield, giving him a genuine smile.

“Perfect plan, Eli.”  He said, inclining his head.  Everything poured over him in an instant, the adrenaline, the relief, the praise, the success.  The man ran at the Chiss, all but jumping in the alien’s arms, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Thrawn was quick to grab him, returning the gesture.  The pair stood there, locked in a tight embrace, Eli’s heart refusing to slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! I promised that the next chapter was nearly completely done! Probably the fastest update yet! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I had this planned from the very beginning. While writing through this one I had on the fly come up with all the pirates, gave them names and small personalities to differentiate them, for my benefit and yours and well...I may have instantly fell in love with them. At least Kuroth, Kira and Mabila for sure, and kinda Zekk and Idiian. So they were all meant to die but I couldn't bring myself to do it to them so they got to escape haha. I hope some of you liked them too, if not, sorry they weren't killed.
> 
> Fanart:  
> [morriganbia](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/):
> 
> [Chapter 6](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/post/174480333701/yesterday-ive-read-the-beautiful)
> 
> [yalaki](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/):
> 
> Chapter 7 [Part One](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174554760347/light-in-the-woods-is-good-and-i-can-write-an)
> 
> Chapter 7[Part Two](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174731387802/light-in-the-woods-pg2-pg1)
> 
> [Chapter 8](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174889524862/light-in-the-woods-whittling)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [mortisbane](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you all again for the support for this fic, it's my first big one in a long while and I'm so proud of the attention its been getting! Thank you for the comments and love!
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	12. Chapter Twelve

“That, was a truly brilliant plan Eli.”  Thrawn whispered into his ear as they embraced.

“Don’t lie to me, you already had that idea but didn’t say anything.”  Eli laughed, closing his eyes as he laid his head against the Chiss’ shoulder.

“I may have come to a similar conclusion, but that does not mean you were not indeed responsible for this success.”

“I’m so sorry for what that creep said about you, and called you.  I wanted to smash his teeth in every time he opened his mouth.” Eli clenched his hands into Thrawn’s shirt, fighting down his own rising anger.

“No need, I was not concerned with what he said in regards to myself.”  Thrawn soothed, rubbing Eli’s back. He pulled back from the hug, Eli’s eyes sliding open and getting a look at what could simply be referred to as a battleground.

“Let’s head inside the ship.”  Thrawn nodded following after him.  The pair passed through what looked to be a lounge, with a table and some chairs, but continued on into the cockpit.  Thrawn took the copilot’s seat, Eli left to sit in the pilot’s.

“Were there any other damages to the ship?”  Thrawn asked, eyeing the controls.

“No, all other systems seem functional.  In fact…” He reached over, flipping a switch, closing the down ramp to the ship.  Leaning over to a side panel, he pressed a few keys and a rush of cool air began blowing around them.  He couldn’t fight the sigh of relief as he relaxed into his chair. Thrawn smiled to himself, his own shoulders relaxing, slumping a bit in his own seat.

“Does this ship have long distance transmission capabilities?”  Thrawn spoke suddenly, drawing Eli’s attention to him. It took a moment for the words to sink in, as it did his heart paused for half a beat, the realization dawning on him.

“It should.”  He sat back up, fingers flying over the controls, searching for the communications.  Upon finding the right panel of switches, he fiddled with a few keys before spoke again.  “It does. A long range transmitter, the range only really reaches to nearby systems, but we can’t be too far from Lysatra.  More than within the range!” He had moved to the very edge of his seat in excitement as he spoke, practically standing at this point.

“You could call for help from your family.”  Eli faced Thrawn again, face stretched in pure elation.  He didn’t even bother with words, just jumped right back into the keypad, thankful he’d already memorized the company’s frequency.  With how adept he was with numbers and patterns, he’d memorized the numbers accidentally the second time he ever needed to use them.

Just before entering the digits, he realized a problem that might arise should his parents, or really anyone from Lysatra, answer.  Thrawn, a Chiss. Feeling guilt rise in his chest, Eli pulled away from the keypad, turning in his chair to face him. Stalling his excitement.  Thrawn gave him his full attention without needing to be asked.

“Um, Thrawn.”  He started, feeling his cheeks heat in ashamed embarrassment.  “If my parents answer this transmission, it’s a holoprojector and, if they were to see you, it might cause them alarm…”  He blinked slowly, nodding his head.

“I see.”  Was his initial answer, giving Eli reason to panic that he’d terribly offended him.  “I understand, Eli. I shall try and clean up our mess outside while you make your transmission.”  He made to stand up and head for the door, Eli jumping up to cut him off.

“I’m sorry!  Just, I’m not at all embarrassed of you, but...they’re the ones who spread those old stories of the Chiss and...I don’t want them to worry or think you’re a threat!”  Thrawn placed his hands on Eli’s shoulders.

“Eli, I said I understand.  Do not worry, I take no offence.”  Eli gave him a sympathetic look before leaning up for a quick kiss.

“I’m still sorry.”

“Noted.”  He was given a small smile, before he slipped past Eli, leaving him alone in the cockpit.  Eli needed some air. Taking a few slow, deep breaths as he moved to sit down, preparing to initiate contact.

Entering the frequency lead to a short buffering period as the computer tried to lock onto the specific signal, then a few more seconds as it waited for the other end to receive.  Those seconds felt like an eternity, all of his thoughts garbling together in his mind, leaving his head buzzing. Nearly dizzy, he just took a few more deep breaths, he needed some water soon as well.

The tell tale sound of a received signal chimed, snapping Eli to attention, every thought going as still as his heart for a beat.  Slowly the projector kicked on, a small figure materializing in the holo, with wavy short hair, a scruffy beard and crossed arms.

“Who’re you, this is a secure channel only for authorized pe-”

“Dad!”  Eli interrupted the man mid rant, feeling tears spring to his eyes, hearing a voice he thought he may never hear again.

“E-Eli…?!”  He gasped, arms falling from his chest to grip tightly at what was most likely his console.  “Son?!” Eli smiled at him, nodding at first, trying to calm down and keep his voice under control.

“I’m okay, where’s Ma?”  He finally said, desperately needing to see her as well.

“S-She’s here, just-”  He turned, shouting something inaudible and motioning someone over.

“Eli?!”  A woman with long curly hair rushed into the holo, grabbing the man’s arm tightly.  “Oh thank the Stars, Eli!” She looked as close to tears as Eli was.

“Hi Ma.”  Sheepishly, he added.

“What happened son?!”  His father asked, moving to hold his mother’s arm in return.  They always were stronger with each other, supporting one another.

“It’s a long story, so just in case something goes wrong with the transmission, can you trace the signal to my position?”

“Yes, we’re in the office now, Lejo is here, we’ll get him right on it.”  His mother answered, stepping out of range for a moment before coming back.  Lejo, his cousin, acted as the family expert on communications and ran all the ingoing and outgoing ships and transmissions for their business.

“What happened son.”  His father insisted again, looking utterly ragged.  Whatever facade he’d put on for their employees wasn’t holding up anymore.  Eli gave him a sad smile, took a deep breath, and jumped into the recounting of the past month.

It was long, as Eli thought, even with leaving out some choice details, like Thrawn and the more life threatening events, to spare his parent’s weary hearts.  But getting the whole story out in the open made his own heart clench at how lucky he was to of lived through it all. Though, if he were being honest, a majority of the reason for that was Thrawn.  That one Chiss had kept him alive more than once, he truly owed Thrawn his life for all he’s done for a practical stranger.

“Eli, I can’t believe you made it through all that.”  His father gasped, running a hand down his face.

“And you’re okay now?!”  His mother asked, squeezing her husband’s arm.

“Yes Ma, I got a couple a scratches, but I’m fine.”  Eli answered, glancing down at his calf, trying not to wince at the gashes he’d forgotten about in the heat of everything.

“My poor baby, when I have you back I’m never letting you out of my arms again!”

“Ma…”  Rubbing the back of his neck, Eli was happy Thrawn wasn’t here to see this.  “You’re being embarrassin’.”

“It’s just us and I was worried sick over you!  I could barely sleep, I’ll say as I please Eli Lavidean Vanto!”  He gave her a smile and a shake of his head.

“I love you Ma, Dad.  I missed you both so much.  I never thought I’d get to see you again…I was so worried.”  The dampness to his eyes returned and he had to stop before they started to fall.  If one of them started, they’d all start.

“Don’t worry son, we’re gonna get ya out of there, alright?”  His Dad spoke up, voice cracking halfway through.

“How long will it take for you to get here?  I don’t even know where I am.” A third figure joined in the Holo, he looked extremely similar to Eli, outside of his shorter light blond hair, Lejo.  Eli was a bit older than his cousin, but the pair always looked strikingly similar, most likely the reason Lejo went through with dying his hair. That and he probably preferred how it made him stick out among the other brown haired Vantos.

“I can’t get a perfect lock just yet, it’s an encrypted signal.”  He said, peering down as a datapad. “I can crack it, but it’s gonna take time.  Not surprised, if you said it was some pirate’s ship.”

“A pirate’s private ship.”  Eli confirmed.

“Yeah, so I can get the signal honed, as long as the ship isn’t destroyed, but I don’t know how long that’ll take.  Could be a few hours, could be a day.”

“Plus the Empire has set up near here.”  His father jumped in. “They pulled up not too long after you went missing, stationing blockades on the hyperspace lanes, stopping people.  I’m not sure if they’re looking for someone or just keeping our noses out of something.”

“Either way, they’ve severely limited travel though here, making our jobs and our search for you harder.”  Continued his mother. “We have to get permits to pass though the lane you used when you left! Those take a few days to get clearance for!”  She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She was always a heated person, while his father was more passive in letting things pass over him, or avoid them.  She was more hard headed when things got in her way. He missed that about them.

“So, say a day for the position lock,”  Eli started, “And roughly how many days for the permit?”

“Three to five, depending.”  His father grumbled. “Since we’re a company though it should only be about three, four max, they are at least letting us do our business first.”

“So four to five days?”

“Is that alright sweetie?!  I know some people, we might be able to slip past them, it wouldn’t be legal but-”

“Ma, no.”  Eli stopped her.  “No need to get on the Empire’s bad side.  I’ll be fine, I could probably last another month or more here.  A few days is no problem.” She looked reluctant to agree with him, but eventually nodded her head.

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am.  And Dad,”  He met eyes with his father, “most of the cargo I had is lost.  Perishables for sure but some electronic bits as well.”

“No worries son, you’re the most important thing to us, we’ll just take the hit and keep going.  You’re not replaceable.” He smiled at him.

“Thanks Dad.”

For the next few minutes, the trio just talked, about anything and everything.  His parents updating on everything that’s happened since his disappearance. Eli telling what few stories he could that didn’t involve Thrawn or his near death.  Before he knew his stomach growled and he realized exactly how long it had been. He had yet to eat, or drink, and his leg was beginning to make its injuries more noticeable.

“Ma, Dad, I’d love to just stay on the line with you, but I need to eat and patch up a few scratches.”  He jumped in before they could transition onto another topic.

“Oh, I’m sorry Eli!  I hadn’t even realized the time, please take care of yourself!”  His mother gasped.

“Yeah son, just keep yourself alive and safe, call us back tonight, or leave us a message depending on the time differences.  We love you.” His father added.

“I love you too, both of you.  I can’t wait to see you again.”  They exchanged a few more farewells before he eventually cut off the transmission.  Watching his parent’s image fizzle away, a weight laid itself across his heart. Already he missed them.

“You have a good relationship with your parents.”  Thrawn’s voice came from behind him, making Eli jump in his seat.  Turning he saw the Chiss waiting in the doorway, a medkit held in his hands.

“How long have you been there?!”  He asked holding a hand over his heart.

“Not long, no need to worry, I was not visible to your parents.  I have however, cleaned up outside and assumed something needs to be done about your injuries.”  He gestured down to Eli’s cut up calf. Nodding, Eli stood walking over to him.

“Yeah, that and I want to see this shower.”  Giving the Chiss a smile, Eli pushed past him back towards where the refresher might be.  It was located towards the back of the ship, past the lounge, the final door being the sleeping quarters, but the door on the adjacent wall lead to a compact refresher.  Eli wanted to cry looking at the sink, then the shower, and had to hold back an exclamation of joy noticing it was in fact a water shower, not just a sonic.

So badly, he wanted to jump in that shower and scrub his skin clean, pretend he didn’t just live in filth for the past month.  But the stinging of his calf forced him back. Instead, he jumped up to sit on the sink counter, watching Thrawn stand before him.

“As soon as this is taken care of, I’m getting in there and getting clean.  Then you’re next.” He said, leaning back and kicking his leg forward. Thrawn just smiled grabbing his ankle.  In silence he tended to Eli’s leg, cleaning it out with handfuls of water. Feeling the cuts cleansed he applied the bacta as gently as he could then wrapped the entire thing in taught bandages.

“That should hold, even while wet.”  Thrawn proclaimed, putting all the supplies back in their box.  Eli hopped back to his feet, running his fingers lightly over the bandages.

“Thank you.”  Eli leaned up, giving him a quick peck, before ushering him out of the room.  “Now I won't be long...or I might be, either way, you need to leave.” He went without any protest, and once the door slid shut, he wasted no time in peeling his disgusting clothing off.  Within less than a minute he was in the shower, and turned on the water spray. It was like heaven.

Warm water caressed his skin, cutting through any dirt, grime, and dried sweat.  At first the water swirling down the drain was tinted tan with the amount of dirt he scrubbed off his flesh just with his hands.  It was arguably the best feeling he’s ever had in his entire life. He dug his fingers deep into his brown hair, trying to shake all the filth from him, before pausing just to enjoy the feeling.

The downside of this setup, while he knew the water would be recycled and cleaned, effectively giving him an endless supply, there was only so much heated water to use before it would need to reheat again.  So he cut his relaxing time down to about five minutes before going about a deep cleansing. There was some generic cleanser already in there, and while trying to push past the thought of using a dead man’s things, he grabbed the bottle, lathering himself.

It was awe inspiring to watch his skin rinse clean his warm brown skin coming out almost shiny.  There was certainly a smile on his face, even as he tried scrubbing his face with the soap. One rinsed off, his lips, for once, didn’t taste of salty sweat but bitter soap.  Eli loved it. Going over every inch of his body, and giving another minute to rinse off all the soap, he moved onto his hair. The all purpose cleanser lathered in his hair, bubbles springing up, coating his head as he scrubbed the curly hairs clean.  Putting his head back under the spray to get it all off, he took another moment to feel the water caress his cheeks.

With a deep breath, he was astounded to smell sweetly clean, rather than the dull sweaty, bloody mess he’d gotten accustomed to.  He could now run his hands down his face and arms, and it was smooth, without a build up of dirt or sweat to disgust him. Even looking at his fingernails, there was nothing caked under them anymore.  He gave himself another minute or two under the spray, just feeling the warm water almost recharge him inside as well.

Reluctantly, he switched off the shower, watching the last of the water slip down the drain, then stepped out.  A small compartment in the wall had three towels folded up inside. He grabbed one, running down his face, and sighing at how soft it was.  Drying his skin was just as pleasant as cleaning it. Everything was smoother and smelled nicer, as if that alone lifted a heavy weight from his mind.

The only thing he had a problem with, Eli noted running a hand across his chin, was the hair covering his chin.  He took his mother's genetics when it came to growing hair, and it was mostly still stubbly, but it was more than he preferred.  Feeling the prickly hairs, Eli moved over to the sink to check in the mirror.

Laying out along the sink was some hair product, teeth cleansers, and a razor.  Eli debated the use of someone else’s razor in his head, shifting back and forth.  Choosing instead to check compartments nearby first before deciding, he began to rummage.  It was mostly hygiene products, though there was a hidden blaster or two he found. But eventually, he found some spare razor blades, clean unused ones.  If there was a force out there, it was shining down on Eli now.

Just after fifteen minutes, Eli had his hair combed (which really didn’t do too much), face clean shaven, and mouth cleaned.  The only thing left was clothes. He peered over to the crumpled heap that was his old, tattered smelly clothes and sneered. He would rather die than put those things back on.  Even if he could get them clean, nothing will ever completely clean them.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he moved to the door of the refresher.  Maybe there were some clothes he could ‘borrow’ in the sleeping quarters. With the door opened, he peered out, looking left and right for any sight of Thrawn.  But he was nowhere around. He was very good at finding something to do. He stepped out in the corridor then into the sleeping quarters, heading straight for the dressers.

Most the clothes inside were plain shirts and slacks, nothing fancy, all of it very casual.  Eli picked out a simple outfit, retreating back into the refresher to quickly change. The clothes were slightly big on him, but not terribly.  Mostly, they were just a bit baggy, and when he slipped on his boots, he just tucked the extra length to the pants inside.

He’d chosen a red shirt with black slacks, which he did need his belt for, the neckline of the shirt was a little deep but he was fine with it.  More than anything, Eli was just glad to be cleaned and wearing clean clothes. Stepping out of the refresher the second time he nearly ran directly into Thrawn.  The Chiss stopping just short of a collision, and looking Eli over.

“You found some clothes.”  He stated, eyes lingering on some areas.

“They’re a little big but I can live with it.  I’ve never been so happy to take a shower.” Eli sighed running a hand through his damp hair.  Thrawn nodded reaching out his hand, as if to touch Eli, before the Human jumped out of reach. “Oh no!  None of that until you’re clean now too!” He pointed to the refresher.

“Alright,” he inclined his head, “however, I do not wish to part with these clothes.”

“What?  Why? They’re all dirty and tattered.”

“They are what suit me best while on this planet, please respect that.”

“Okay okay, I’m not gonna fight you about it.  Just leave them out here and I’ll see if I can clean them.  Can you just wear something like this for today at least?” Thrawn paused, thinking it over before conceding.

“I can do that.”  Eli stepped out of the way to allow the Chiss into the refresher, watching the door close.  It had been long enough that the water would have recycled and reheated, so that shouldn’t be a problem for Thrawn.  Though, as a Chiss, maybe he would prefer a colder shower. Eli shrugged to himself, that was his choice so it didn’t really matter.

After about a minute, the door opened again and Thrawn’s clothes were placed outside, and then closed.  Eli left them there for a moment, searching for the closest thing he could that might be able to wash these clothes.  It was very unlikely there’d be anywhere on this ship for dirty laundry. One quick search of the ship proved that point.  The best he could find was the sink in the mini kitchenette that connected to the lounge. Which, he also noticed, Thrawn had taken advantage of by using the plates to set out some cooked fish for the both of them.

Gathering the clothes, glad to hear the shower running inside the refresher, he brought them the the sink.  He filled it with warm water, mixing it with some soap before dunking the clothes inside. He did his best to scrub them, and get them as clean as possible, but it was difficult without any proper washing tools.  For good measure, he just continued to dunk and scrub until there was next to no smell lingering on them, and draped them over the backs of the chairs to dry.

With that taken care of Eli wandered back into the sleeping quarters.  It was on the small side, but the bed actually pretty large, at least for the one person who was presumably sleeping here.  The bed itself was unmade, some clothes littering the floor. As well as a mess of bottles and garbage. Verkis was not one to pick up after himself it seemed.  Resigned to needing to at least move the mess, Eli got to work.

Anything on the floor that was trash or appeared dirty, he gathered up in a pile, pushing it into an in wall closet.  Then, he removed the comforter and sheets to the bed bundling them up alongside the other pile. He didn’t know what or who had been inside them, and he did not trust them.  He kept the pillows however, he’d take any disease to sleep comfortably just once.

Just looking at the mattress and pillows, Eli couldn’t help himself.  Approaching the bed slowly, he flopped down onto it face first. A moan barely escaped through the bed as he sunk into the soft material.  It was so soft and comfortable, and comparison to the durasteel floor and grass pillow he had been using, it was pure bliss.

He rolled onto his back, plopping his head down on a pillow, feeling tension seep out of his joints.  He would never give up sleeping in a bed ever again. He’s getting a ship like this if it killed him, one with a bed, and water shower.  He nearly fell asleep like that, lying on the mattress, it was just so relaxing, his eyelids began to sink across his eyes. He drifted off into a light sleep, fully aware of his surroundings, but relaxed enough to doze just a bit.

The refresher door opened, startling him out of his daze.  Rubbing at his eyes, he reluctantly sat back up, watching for Thrawn to enter.  And enter the Chiss did, in a manner that certainly had Eli wide awake.

“Eli, where are these spare clothes you have found?”  Thrawn asked, his towel draped over his shoulders, rubbing at his wet hair.  And having nothing else to cover himself.

“Stars Thrawn!”  Eli gasped, face flushing in an instant, arm coming up to cover his eyes.  “Cover yourself, what are you doing?!”

“Apologies, I did not know you were modest about exposure such as this.”  There was some shuffling of the towel before he spoke again. “I have obscured you from any further embarrassment.”  Slowly, Eli did peek over his arm, relieved to see the towel now wrapped around Thrawn’s waist.

“I-Honestly Thrawn that should just-just be a given!”  He rubbed at his face, hoping to cool his composure, to little result.  He stood from the bed, walking over to the dresser. “Here, go crazy, your other clothes are drying out in the kitchen.  But be sure to fully cloth yourself.” He mumbled a bit more to himself, still in disbelief that Thrawn would just proudly parade around like that.  But he couldn’t deny the good view he had now. Thrawn really was in shape.

“I assure you I can dress myself, Eli.”

“Good.  You uh...do that.”  He moved around the Chiss, leaving a large space between them, acting that if he were to touch him something bad might happen.  Out of the room, closing the door behind him, he covered his face with his hands.

That, was a lot more of Thrawn than Eli had expected to see.  What sort of culture did the Chiss have if he could be so personally reserved, but have no insecurity about being totally exposed.  Either, to him it wasn’t a big deal, or, he trusted Eli to be laid bare like that. Still, it was unexpected and he was not prepared.

Hoping to shake off the startled embarrassment, Eli went back to the kitchenette.  He searched for a glass, filling it with cool water, downing it in one go. He drank a second glass then filled a third one to sip at.  The plates were set on the lounge table, Eli taking a sit at one, choosing to just go ahead and start eating while Thrawn dressed. It was cold by now, but Eli didn’t mind, after the morning they’d had, he was hungry enough to eat a Bantha.

He was practically done when Thrawn emerged.  He was wearing a grey shirt, much similar to Eli’s, but was definitely tighter on the taller man.  As well, the black pants came to a few centimeters above his ankle. Definitely a bit humorous to see him wearing clothes a bit too small for him.  He walked closer, and sat down across from Eli, wordlessly beginning to eat his own meal.

“You didn’t have to wait on me to eat.”  Eli said just as he finished what was left of his meal.

“I had just returned with it when you finished.”  Thrawn answered. Eli stood up, taking his plate and waste to the kitchenette.  Dumping the waste, washing his hands, and just leaving the plate in the sink.

“Doesn't it feel nice to be clean?”  Thrawn nodded in response. Eli stepped behind him, carding a hand through his hair.  “I much prefer this.” He sat back down, relaxing in the seat. “So my parents are working on tracing the signal of this ship, they should be able to get here within four or five days.”

“Very good.”  Finishing his own meal he repeated Eli’s earlier actions before returning to the table.

“Then, we’ll part ways, for good huh.”  Thrawn fixed him with a look, straightening in his chair.

“Yes.”

“So we should probably optimize our time left together, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“You know what I wanna do first?”  Eli gave him a smile, standing up and standing beside the Chiss.

“What is that?”  Eli leaned in close, leaving their faces centimeters apart.

“A nap.”  Grinning he pulled the Chiss to his feet, dragging him back to the sleeping quarters.  He didn’t object or fight Eli at all so he assumed he agreed, or at least didn’t mind. “Have you felt the bed?  It’s so comfortable.” He released Thrawn heading for the bed, throwing himself onto it with a contented oof. Thrawn followed around to the otherside, standing there looking down at Eli.  He looked to be contemplating something, Eli sitting up and leaning back against the wall.

“If you’d rather not sleep in the middle of the day you don’t have to.  But I need to in a bed, now.” Eli offered, fluffing the pillow behind him.

“Yes, I would find it regretable to sleep during the day, it could be detrimental to my sleeping schedule.”  Thrawn agreed.

“That’s fine, but,” he moved closer to Thrawn on his knees, leaning up to give him a kiss, “I needed that really quick.  Just wake me if you need me, or in a few hours okay?” Thrawn nodded, leaning down to give Eli a kiss of his own.

“Understood, Eli.”  The Human rolled his eyes with a smile as he laid back down.

“Just don’t break nothin’.”

* * *

 

“Eli.”  Thrawn said, touching Eli’s shoulder lightly to rouse him.  Groggily, he raised a hand to his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hm…?”  He moaned, opening his eyes just enough to see Thrawn.

“You have been asleep for some time, and I would advice waking now or you may have troubles tonight, which would skew your sleeping schedule and lead to an overall lack of energy.”  Eli looked up at the Chiss for a few seconds in silence before he broke out into laughter. He say up, Thrawn taking a step back, leaning forward as he laughed.

“I’m sorry but you sound like some medical droid!”  He chuckled, looking over at him apologetically. After a few seconds the laughter died down.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bed smiling sheepishly. “I swear you could have ripped that from some medical article or something.”

“I assure you I did not.”

“I know you didn’t, which honestly just makes it funnier to me.”  He seemed to find that odd, but didn’t say anything about it.

“If you’d like, we could transport some of your things back here until your family comes to retrieve you.”  Eli nodded, standing and stretching out his back a bit.

“That was by far the best sleep I’ve ever had, I can not wait until tonight.”  He turned to face Thrawn, hands coming to cup his face and give him slow kiss. “Time is short, I’m going to take advantage of it.”  With that he turned and started to leave. He could hear Thrawn’s footsteps as he followed.

The moment Eli stepped outside, he already couldn’t fathom how he’d endured the heat for so long.  Just a few hours in a controlled climate and his body was a stranger to the heat again. Though it wasn’t unbearable, he couldn’t imagine living in it again.  He also noticed that Thrawn did a good job of cleaning up. The only sign that anything happened here was the torn up ground where he’d stared down the blaster fire of the pirate ship.  He didn’t know what Thrawn did with the bodies, but thought better than to ask. Though it looked that he’d gathered all their weapons together, leaving them in a pile near the ramp of the ship.

Grabbing one of the hand blasters, putting it in his belt holster, he motioned them towards the forest.  He couldn’t be too cautious, if the pirates left someone behind or thought to come back, he’d rather be prepared.  The walk over was done in silence, but the sound of Thrawn’s footsteps behind him kept his nerves calmed.

There wasn’t anything to be worried about as it turned out.  Reaching Eli’s ship, they found the entire area deserted. The pirate’s ship was gone, any sign of their presence itself missing.  Upon inspection inside, the place was wrecked. Boxes turned over, contents splayed across the room, the door scorched black from the explosion that opened it.  Just a mess, and certainly some things were taken. But, for now, any threats were gone.

The pair went through the mess, picking and moving, looking for anything deemed important, cleaning some of the clutter as they went.  Most was junk to them now. Thrawn might have been disappointed to see the electronics he would tinker with missing, but of course didn’t show it if he was.  Eli gathered up the blankets from the sleeping area, the medical supplies and canteens, Thrawn taking the Dejarik board and pieces.

Nothing of use to them was really left, they’d just go with what they’d acquired.  Moving to leave again, Eli paused, eyeing the cabinet he’d been using as a door. Curiosity filling his head, he set down his bundles, moving to pop it open.  Mostly it was empty, meant to hold spare clothes or weapons, which he usually didn’t carry. But the one thing left inside, which he had forgotten he’d ever put there, was his flight jacket.

The dark brown company jacket of the Vanto shipping service hung up all on its own.  With the company logo on the left breast, along with Eli’s own name underneath it. He was required to wear it when picking up or dropping off cargo, to work as his identifier.  But, he never wore it until he landed. It was a tad too big on him, and with the Lysatran warmth in the summer, he just stored it in this cabinet. He had actually completely forgotten about it.  An idea popping into his head, he grabbed it, adding it to the armful of things. Then moved to join Thrawn outside. He didn’t mention the jacket, just eyed it silently.

“Do you have everything you wish to transfer?”  Thrawn asked, changing his attention to Eli’s face.

“Yeah, I think I’m good with this.  Those pirates took anything of remote value.”  Eli sighed, glaring back at the wreckage of his ship.

“Then let us return.”

“Maybe time for a snack or something, ya think?”  Eli asked, following after the Chiss as he started to walk away.

“It was not long ago that we ate a late breakfast.”

“Yeah, well I’m a bit hungry again.”

“Very well, then we shall eat.”  Eli smiled to himself, walking through the forest with his head held a bit higher.

* * *

 

Just as he said, once they got back and deposited their things in the sleeping quarters, Thrawn made a small meal for the two of them.  Eli took that time to hang his jacket in a closet compartment in the ship, shifting around some of the old occupants things again. The food was small but filling enough for Eli.  Thrawn didn’t look pleased to be eating outside of normal regulated mealtimes. He definitely was not one to treat himself, Eli noted.

After their meal was finished, a majority of the day was spent looking through Verkis’ ship.  Seeing what lied in every drawer, compartment and searching even through the built in smuggling compartments.  He had an impressively large collection of weapons. Thrawn showed him where he found the shield generator, a weapons closet with an assortment of blasters and thermal detonators.  They added the weapons from outside to this collection.

A decent amount of holocards were stored away in the cockpit, most seeming to be catalogs of past dealings with buyers.  Eli was not happy to see a few detailing live persons transfers. Thrawn though just placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, and they abandoned the cards there.

After a later dinner than usual, Eli excused himself to contact his parents again, like they had asked him to.  The frequency was saved from the last transmission, so he just had to key that again and the computer began connecting.  However this time, there was no answer. The time difference must have been greater than he thought. Shrugging it off, he just chose to record a message for them to see in the morning.

“Hey Ma, Dad, guessin’ you’re asleep right now.  Just checking in like ya asked me to. This ship has an actual water shower, so I finally got to clean up after over a month.  Next ship we buy’s got to have one, even if I’m paying for it myself! But everything here is still alright, I’m safe and unharmed, just about to head to sleep myself.  But I love ya and miss ya, see you soon.” Cutting off the recording and watching as it was sent he let a soft smile grace his lips. It was a bittersweet feeling. Knowing he’d get to go home and be with his family, but also may never see Thrawn again.

He pushed the thoughts away as he stood up.  It was the reality of his situation, no use dwelling on it.  Just enjoy what time he has left. He walked out of the cockpit, wandering into the lounge area, seeing Thrawn playing himself at Dejarik again.

“Who’s winning, you or you?”  Eli teased taking a seat across from him.  Thrawn gave him a smile.

“I am on the verge of a stalemate once again.”  He answered, moving to reset the pieces. “Care to challenge me?”

“Oh no, I learned my lesson!  I know it’s just an excuse to beat me.”

“Do not be so pessimistic, Eli.  Give yourself more credit, and make an attempt.”  Eli gave him a playful smile and a roll of his eyes.

“Fine, but I know that if I win, you let me.”  Thrawn only smiled as a response, and they began the game.

They were maybe halfway through the match, and Eli was quickly realizing he was beginning to lose.  The threads were coming together in his mind, and just as Thrawn’s strategy became clear to him, he knew it was too late.  With just a few moves, and Eli would be dead, they both knew this, but there was nothing he could do now to prevent it.

His move now, Eli grabbed his piece, trying to move it out of Thrawn’s range, but was just shy of it.  Feeling something diabolical dawning on him, he stood in his chair, hand still on his piece. Thrawn watched him stand.  He leaned forward, chest over the board, and kissed Thrawn, waiting until the Chiss’ eyes slide closed before acting on his new plan.  The hand on his piece moved to one of Thrawn’s, intent on sliding it back just slightly to keep his piece safe. But a blue hand grabbed at his wrist before he could lifting it above his head.  Parting, Thrawn gave him a sly smile.

“You forget Eli, you already used that strategy, and I said, do not expect it to work again.”  Thrawn said, shifting Eli’s hand in his own to intertwine their fingers.

“Can you blame me?  I had to do something drastic if I wanted to win.”  He replied, leaning in to rest their foreheads together.

“Yes, I believe that plan would have worked on someone else.”

“Just not you.”

“Indeed.”  Eli rolled his eyes again, pulling away to sit back in his chair.

“Well, we both know you won again, I’m not a fan of continuing something I know isn’t going anywhere.”  He stood up again, this time coming around to stand next to Thrawn. “I’m ready for bed, you coming now or later?”  Thrawn looked from the Dejarik board to Eli, taking a moment to think.

“I shall join you.”  Smiling, Eli lead the way back to the sleeping quarters, feeling the strain of the day weigh heavier on him once he caught sight of the bed once again.  He’d laid out the blankets from his ship across the mattress already, and just wandered over. Slipping off his boots and belt, laying them on the floor, he fell onto the bed, letting out a contented sigh.  Thrawn came around the other side, taking a seat to remove his own footwear, then laying down on the mattress. Eli wasted no time in sidling up to Thrawn’s side, wrapping an arm around his chest.

“I love this bed.”  Eli sighed, laying his head down on Thrawn’s arm as it moved around his shoulders.  Thrawn didn’t say anything, Eli just relaxing into the embrace. “So, when I spoke to my parents earlier, they should be able to get here in four to five days.”

“That is good.”  Thrawn responded.  Eli closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the Chiss.

“Yeah, they need to track the signal back to this planet first.  But apparently, the Empire is in this area. They’ve been cutting off hyperspace routes, no idea why.  But with them so close, we might be able to contact them as well. We could call them to come and get you.  They can rescue you as well. What do you think?” He didn’t answer. “Thrawn? We could try that tomorrow, and then they could-”  Suddenly Thrawn sat up, forcing Eli to move and sit up with him. He refused to look back at Eli, instead just sitting there for a moment, staring forward.  “Thrawn, what’s wrong?”

“Eli,”  he began, turning to face him, “I have not been entirely truthful with you.”  Eli’s brows scrunched together.

“What do you mean?”

“When I told you the nature of my presence here, I did not supply you with the whole truth.”  He gave Eli a moment to let that sink in, and he didn’t say anything to stop him so Thrawn continued.  “I was left here by my people, but with a purpose. I was not exiled, but rather made to appear as if I had been.  My mission was to investigate the Empire, in order to determine if they could be an ally against the growing threats in the Unknown Regions, or another enemy with intentions of invading Chiss space.”

“Wait, so, you’re on a mission?”

“Correct.”

“You were put here to pretend that you were abandoned, why?”

“In order to get as close to the Empire as I could, it was paramount that I appear on my own, not affiliated with my people any longer.  If anything were to happen that would label me an enemy of the Empire, it could not be brought upon my people as well.” Eli ran hand across his forehead, trying to process the onslaught of information.

“But, you said you were exiled because of preemptive strikes.”

“Yes, I had placed myself in a bad light among the Ascendancy for my beliefs and actions in regards to preemptive strikes.  So when this mission was approved, it wasn’t hard to send me and make it appear as if I had been exiled. This mission is extremely secretive, only the highest members of the Ascendancy and select others know of its true nature.”

“And now I do too.”

“I am sorry Eli, I could not tell you the truth, and should not have now.  However, I felt it necessary, and deem you trustworthy enough to bestow the truth on you.”

“Okay, okay.  The only things different are you weren’t exiled, that’s really the biggest change from what you told me.”

“Correct.”

“Do you have contact with your people, like should anything happen to you?”  Thrawn seemed to hesitate a moment, but answered confidently.

“Yes I do, for the most dire of circumstances.  My people cannot interact with your area of the galaxy, or the Empire, it may interfere or destroy my mission.  I had contemplated calling upon them if your heath had not improved after the attack from those creatures, but you improved and there was no need.”

Eli needed a moment to think.  In theory, Thrawn could have done something that got him off this planet the first day that he crashed.  But doing so could have destroyed all that Thrawn had been working towards.

“How long have you been here for then exactly?”

“The day you crashed I was halfway through my third month here, since you have been here, it has been three and a half months.  Ninety-four planetary rotations.”

“And you don’t want to contact the Empire because…?”

“It is more authentic to my story that I am discovered here, not rescued.  The plan relies heavily on that point.” Eli nodded slowly, trying to work through it all.

“Alright, that makes sense yes.”

“Again, I apologize for deceiving you.”

“No, I understand why you did it.  It just...changes some things…” He fell silent, Thrawn thankfully allotting the time to think.  He watched the Chiss, he didn’t move, they only observed each other quietly. Surprisingly, Thrawn averted his gaze, staring back at the wall as he waited.

Eli moved closer to the other man, losing his blanket along the way.  He brought his hands up, one going to Thrawn’s back, the other wrapping around his arm, and laid his cheek against his side.

“It’s okay.  I know why you weren’t honest, and in all actuality, it wasn’t too off from what you did tell me.  I’m not mad.” Enveloped in silence, Eli relaxed, listening to the soft beating of Thrawn’s heart, letting the consistent thumping ground him and Thrawn in the moment.

“Thank you Eli.”  Softly, the whisper slipped from Thrawn’s lips before leaving the pair to their silence once more.  It was either thirty seconds or thirty eternities, Eli couldn’t tell, before the Chiss began to move.  Leaning back into the bed, Eli followed suit, both slipping back to the mattress, never letting go. Once spread back out comfortably, Thrawn returned Eli’s embrace, holding him close to his chest, grip tight, as if to protect him from some unseen force.  And Eli felt as though he were completely safe here, no matter what may come at them now.

“I’m so glad to of met you Thrawn.”  He sighed, eyes sliding closed, drowsiness overtaking him.  The gentle rise and fall of Thrawn’s chest lulled him quickly to sleep, the last thing he heard being,

“As am I, Eli Vanto.”  Before falling into the depths.

* * *

 

Opening his eyes, all Eli wanted to do was go back to sleep.  He couldn’t remember ever feeling this comfortable. His back wasn’t aching, his neck wasn’t strained, his skin wasn’t covered in sweat.  All his muscles no longer felt sore, and Thrawn’s arms were still tightly wound around Eli. He smiled, listening again to the Chiss’ heartbeat, enjoying how he went up and down on his chest as he breathed.  He was clean, comfortable, and content.

Instead of nuzzling into a comfortable position and falling back asleep, he was jostled by Thrawn moving under him.  Reluctantly, Eli slid off the man, sprawling onto his back next to him instead. Sitting up, Thrawn looked down at him, just watching.

“Good morning Eli.  You slept much later than usual, I thought it best to allow you to catch up on more restful sleep.”  Thrawn spoke, hand drifting down to dig through Eli’s bed head. Eli just groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while stretching his back off the bed.  With a flop back against the mattress, Eli eyed the alien.

“Mornin’.”  He returned, slowly sitting up as well.  “Ya know, you don’t have to do that, if you wanna get up just do it.”

“You looked far too comfortable to be shifted.”  Eli smiled shyly to himself. That was the best night's sleep he may of ever had.  And certainly having Thrawn wrapped around him without immediately making Eli sweat rivers was a plus.  Yawning the last bit of drowsiness from his system, he laid his head on Thrawn’s shoulder.

“Well, now it’s shower time, I’m gonna use it for as long as it’s here.  Never gonna take water showers for granted ever again.” Tilting his head just enough, he pecked Thrawn’s cheek gently.  “Then you’re takin’ one, new rule for the last few days I’ll be here, daily showers.” Thrawn tilted his head to catch Eli’s lips in a short kiss.

“Would it not be more efficient to both take one at the same time?  To both preserve water and time?”

Eli felt his entire body tense, his breath even catching in his lungs.  Two seconds ticked by before everything resumed, his breath slid out and a rush of blood flooded his cheeks, heating his poor face.  Was Thrawn actually suggesting they shower together?! It wasn’t like he hadn’t already seen him naked, even if it wasn’t intentional.  But it was what was implied with sharing a shower that had him tense up. Unknown whether Thrawn had even meant to imply it or not. After this time, he couldn’t tell with him and how stoic he still acted.

If Thrawn was implying what he thought or not, Eli didn’t think he could, or should do something like that.  Taking some deep breaths, hoping to calm his heated cheeks so he could feel more calm, he raised his head.

“Um, no I don’t think that would be the best idea.  We can just take turns.”

“Alright.”  He didn’t sound upset or disappointed, then again Thrawn never did, so Eli wasn’t sure.  But he leaned into his space, placing a kiss on his lips once again before climbing out of bed.  So, Eli pondered, he might not have been implying anything. He followed suit, heading out into the kitchen, pouting a large glass of water, drinking the entire thing before disappearing into the refresher.

The shower was quicker than his first, just in and out, cleaning off his body, and changing back into the clothes from before, they weren’t all that dirty yet.  Stepping out of the steamed up room, hair still a bit dripping, his nose was hit with the sweet smell of cooked food. In the kitchen, Thrawn stood, using the kitchenette, something sizzling in the pan he’d found.

“What’s on the menu?”  Eli asked, stepping behind the Chiss.  Raising up on his toes, he wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on his shoulder.  It wasn’t something Eli recognized, not fish or even some meat from the small animals they’d been catching.

“It is a protein pouch.  All that is required is water and heat to activate.  This should help supplement any nutrients you may have been lacking in your diet.”  Thrawn answered, not reacting to Eli or his wet hair dripping on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t look very tasty if ya ask me.”  Eli grimaced looking down at the greenish paste.

“Perhaps not, no.  However, it will be a good method of improving your diet.”  Groaning, Eli released Thrawn, sitting down at the small table, resting his cheek against his palm.

“At least it’s not Jogan Fruit, so I’ll take it over that.”  Eli continued to watch the meal as it was prepared, seeing Thrawn stir the paste around until it thickened more and more into an edible rubber like sheet.  It still didn’t look any better once plated either. He winced as the plate was set before him, feeling like some little kid who didn’t want to eat their vegetables.  Thrawn didn’t seem to have any issues eating the greenish ‘food’, so Eli reluctantly joined him.

It didn’t taste bad exactly, it really didn’t taste like anything, just plain.  That was easier to stomach than the artificial factory processed taste Eli was expecting.  It wasn’t very filling either, but Eli assumed that would come with time.

“You know, you don’t have to keep preparing food for me.  I’m more than capable myself.” He said, pushing his now empty plate to the side.

“Yes I know.”  Thrawn hummed. “I have no intentions of insulting you, I simply prefer to be of use.”  Eli gave him a smile, reaching over to caress his hand.

“Well, now you can be useful by takin’ a shower!”  Without protest Thrawn stood, heading off to the refresher while Eli cleaned up their dishes.  Once the dishes were rinsed and left in the sink, he poured himself another glass of water and wandered into the cockpit, checking to see if his parents had left any messages.

A flashing crimson light on the control panel met him as he walked in, taking a deep drink of his glass, he sat down.  Keying the switch he had the holo played. Fizzled in blue, Eli's parents stood side by side.

“Mornin’ Eli.”  His mother smiled, still wrapped up in her morning robe.

“Son.”  Nodded his father, holding a mug of caf.

“Just got your message, thank you dearie, you're letting this poor woman's heart rest easy knowing you're still doing okay.”

“Lejo finished tracing your signal last night before the shift ended, so we’re sending a permit request to the Empire with those coordinates in mind right after we send this message.”

“Don't worry Eli, it won't be long now, I'm sure you can't wait to be in your own bed again!”

“We love you son, keep us updated so we know yer, ya know okay.”

“Love you Eli!”  She gave him a huge smile and one of those waves reserved for knew model ships disembarking on their first flight, and the image fizzled away.  Eli left only with his own smile and lifted heart.

“They are excited to see you again.”  Eli jumped nearly a meter out of his seat as a voice spoke from behind him.  As he turned, Thrawn was there, hair soaked and wearing his old torn up clothes once again.

“Thrawn!”  He chastised.  “You-”

“Startled you, yes.  Apologies, I have a tendency to move quieter than I mean to around you.”

“Sure yeah, you're not doin’ it on purpose.”  He rolled his eyes, turning back around in his seat, Thrawn coming around to sit next to him.

“Your family have found you.”  He stated, not asked.

“Yes,”  Eli answered anyway, “they have.”  Their numbered days already growing shorter, leaving Eli conflicted once again.  Shaking his thoughts to clear his mind, Eli leaned forward toying with a few switches.  “This the first time you’ve been in a ship like this?”

“Yes.”  Eli smiled at the Chiss, flipping on the holoprojector.

“Care to see the holonet?”  Thrawn returned his smile, leaning closer to Eli, watching the blue lights come together in an image.

“Yes please.”

The remainder of the morning and a large chunk of their afternoon was spent in the cockpit.  Eli shifting through as many channels he could, trying to give Thrawn as much exposure as he could to the galactic wide frequencies.  First he went with Holonews, giving both him and Thrawn an update on the galaxy at large. Mostly it was all updates on the spreading and growth of the Empire, some planets being reigned in, others being given up entirely to the Empire’s wishes.  Thrawn paid intense attention to every detail.

Next he moved onto Holodramas.  There was never a lack of these, filling up the traffic, just entertainment, mindless stories of random characters to pass the time in one’s own life.  Thrawn seemed to find them fascinating in some way, as he requested they sit and watch through a few. Either he was easily pleased, or, more likely with Thrawn, he used it for cultural study.

Having more than he could handle, Eli shifted over to the propaganda stations.  The very first already blaring the Imperial March, a song no being in the galaxy hadn’t heard hundreds of times.  On Empire Day, all stations were required by law to play it, making it actually impossible to avoid. Thrawn didn’t seem overly impressed, however did indulge the narrations as they boasted on about the Empire, and Emperor’s great achievements and successes.  Eli almost wished they could go back to ‘Revolutions of Our Lives’, almost.

Instead, he showed Thrawn the controls, and left him to entertain himself.  Choosing instead to make dinner for them while he was enraptured with the Holonet.  They’d skipped lunch so an early dinner was in order. Gathering together the beginnings of the meal, Eli heard the sound of some Holodrama start up, and rolled his eyes.

“I’ve created a monster.”  He muttered, silently pleading that he wouldn’t get roped into watching more with him.

Dinner was made, and served in the cockpit.  Thrawn was onto another Holodrama, Eli reluctantly watching, but somehow getting caught up in the story line as it went along.  Something about a convict being sent through a wormhole to discover the effects, only to find alien life that looked just like them in another galaxy.  After crash landing he his among them to avoid the government of the ones who sent him. This only leading to a full invasion of the original people who sent the man on the unsuspecting, underdeveloped world.  By the end, Eli had become fully immersed.

“Didn’t know there’s good junk on the Holonet.  That one really surprised me.” He laughed, leaning back in his chair, watching the processing logo spin around over the holo projector.

“What is done on your planet to pass one’s free time?”  Thrawn asked, red eyes following him.

“Just listin’ to local channels really.  Radio, music, sometimes there’s live operas or plays in capital city, but I only ever seen a few.  I mostly like to talk with my family, tell stories. If I need to clear my head and I’m not at work, I’ll take the speeder out for a bit.”

“Back on my world,”  Thrawn began, unprompted, “I enjoyed visiting art museums, however, it was not a common occurrence.  Instead, I would…” he continued in Sybisti.

“Um, people watch?  That’s kinda what you said literally translated.”

“Thank you, people watch.  I find it fascinating how individuals interact in public settings, and the amount of things one can over hear when others are unaware they are being observed.” 

“You make it sound almost like you’re some scientist or researcher studying animals.”

“If that is how I acquire the information I need.”  For a moment they just stared at each other, before chuckling lightly.

“Truly Thrawn, you are one of a kind.”  He stood, moseying over to Thrawn, ducking his head down, mere centimeters from his face.  Thrawn pushing forward to connect their lips.

The night ended very peacefully from there.  Eli sent his parents a message, wishing them well, while Thrawn played himself again in Dejarik.  Eli discovered a holo Dejarik board hidden in a cabinet in the table that allowed one to play against a computer, which may have just forced Thrawn to become addicted.  Eventually though, Eli dragged the Chiss to bed, laying down for the night, and shared kisses.

* * *

 

_ “Hey Ma, Dad.  Just daily, er nightly check in.  Got your message, tell Lejo I said thanks.  I can’t wait to see y’all again and, I miss ya.  Don’t worry about me though, I’m doing just fine.  So I’ll hear from you in the mornin’, night!” _

 

_ “Good morning son, we put in our request to the Empire.  It actually went through quickly, now we just need approval and we can be on our way!  Your mother is still worried sick about you, made her take the day off to relax, we both know how well that might end.  Just tough it out and we’ll see you again soon, love ya Eli.” _

 

Spending the entire day in bed, cuddled next to Thrawn was probably the best spent day since he got to this planet.  And the fact Thrawn relaxed enough to fall asleep made it all the better when Eli got to trace the features of his face gently.

 

_ “No worries over here Dad.  Tell Ma to run a bath and just relax for a few hours.  Not much really to say to you so, goodnight, good morning, love you.” _

 

Somehow throughout the night, Eli got shifted on top of Thrawn while they slept.  Eli found it to be more comfortable than the mattress, Thrawn seeming to agree. Upon waking they both stayed like that until mid morning.  

 

_ “Eli honey, can’t tell a mother not to worry about her baby.  It’s just how we are. But I trust you when you say you’re fine, but if there’s so much as a scratch on you when we pick you up, we’re heading directly to the nearest medical station!  No word back from the Empire for clearance, but really shouldn’t be long now. I love you sweetheart, see you soon.” _

 

Eli wasn’t a very light person, he was a full grown man after all, but Thrawn took every opportunity to pull Eli on top of him or into his lap.  At first, he found it annoying, the sudden fall, but he came to relax in the Chiss’ embrace. The exposed arm muscles being good incentive to allow Thrawn to do it more.  As well as the altitude advantage when it came to kisses.

 

Another trip to the lake was in store for that day.  Eli getting his chance to push Thrawn into the lake.  He must have expected him to do so, because the Chiss was prepared, latching onto Eli and taking him down with him.  He didn’t mind too much, but a hot shower was in order upon their return.

 

_ “I know Ma, I know.  I just want you to calm down a bit.”  Turning around, he watched something out of range of the holorecorder.  “Well, it’s late Ma, night love you and Dad!” _

 

He was out of his chair before the recorder fully shut off.  Through the door, he followed a shirtless Thrawn back to bed, needing to take advantage of this.  Knowing fully well that Thrawn parading around without his shirt was intentional, but not caring enough not to fall for it.

 

_ “Eli, we’ve been approved!  We have out clearance and time frame!  We should be there just after this time tomorrow, your time!  Oh we can’t wait to see you again, I’ll be counting down the minutes!  Don’t think I’ll be able to sleep a wink tonight, but your father’s gonna make me try.  Love you son!” _

 

Eli sat that morning in the cockpit, staring where the holoprojector just shut off.  Blank, unemoting, while a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions were wreaking havoc on his subconscious.  Elated to be able to see his parents, family, and home again. But distressed that in doing so he’d be leaving Thrawn behind.  Before, the revelation wouldn’t come with the date so uncertain and far. But now, the day was just before them, and Eli was hit in the face the reality of what was to come.

Thrawn walked in behind him, wordlessly wrapping his arms around his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.  Eli reached up, resting his hand on the Chiss’ arm, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. He didn’t want this to end, but he didn’t want to leave his family forever, and Thrawn couldn’t give up his mission.  Emotions made everything too complicated.

“I am sorry that I brought you into this predicament.”  Thrawn whispered against his cheek, planting a soft kiss there as well.  He’d gotten more accustomed to initiating contact between them, just in time for Eli to leave him...forever.

“No, you didn’t.  I chose this too, this is just as much my fault.”  Eli sighed, leaning more into the embrace. “I just wish things didn’t have to be this way.  That we lived in some Holodrama, where we run away together or, or, something happens to get a happily ever after or somethin’ like those cliches.”

“Our lives would not feel real nor our own if we all had lives such as those.  The imperfections are what make a life what it is.” Eli exhaled, turning his head, nuzzling Thrawn’s face.

“If we were just different people, or maybe met a different way, things could have worked out.”

“There is no use dwelling on things that did not happen, this is what has, and this is how it must go.”

“Just for this one day, can we pretend like nothing else matters?”  He shifted in his chair, turning to face Thrawn, forcing his embrace to wrap behind his neck.  “Pretend like there isn’t an end to this, and that it’s not nippin’ at our heels. Spend today only, like this would be our forever?”  Thrawn gave him a small smile, cupping his cheek in one hand.

“For today, you can have anything you desire.”  The words ghosted across Eli’s lips, before Thrawn brought him into an emotion filled kiss.  He felt the need to cry for some reason, but held it back, instead, wrapping his hands around Thrawn, and kissing back vigorously.

If for only today, Eli would let his heart pretend.

* * *

 

Waking up, everything felt awful.  His mouth was dry, head throbbing, back aching, and his bed empty.  He hauled himself up, rubbing his temples. It was as if his body decided to make what his heart felt, but everywhere.  Groaning, he slid out of bed, hearing some joint of his crack, and stretched out his back slowly.

He wandered out of the room, investigating the rest of the ship for any sign of Thrawn.  Breakfast was made and waiting him on the table, alone. Any dishes were either cleaned or hidden, only one chair pushed out, all mess tidied.  Any signs of more than one person existing within this ship were effectively scrubbed away. Like Thrawn had vanished and taken any trace of him with it.  Eli skipped over the meal, not feeling up to eating, and moved into the cockpit. There was one message left there, blinking, ready for him to view, but the thought of doing so left a pit of dread in his stomach.

Turning back around, he opened the cabinet just nearby.  His flight jacket was still inside, untouched since he’d stashed it in here.  Pulling it down, he slipped it on, feeling the material glide over him, leaving him with a sense of familiarity.  A sad smile played on his lips, and the feeling of wanting to cry rose over him.

Footsteps began approaching, and Eli turned to face who he knew would be Thrawn.  Seeing the Chiss in not so high of spirits as well helped make him feel better about what was to come.  The pair met, Eli looking up and Thrawn peering down. Heart already heavy with separation, this was going to be hard.

“So, this will be our goodbye.”  Eli acknowledged, gaze falling down to the floor.  Thrawn’s blue fingers curled around his chin, pulling his head back up.

“Part ways.”  He supplied, rubbing Eli’s bottom lip with his thumb.  “This does not mean farewell forever.”

“That’s wishful thinking.”  Grumbling, Eli tried pulling away, but Thrawn refused to release him.

“I do not believe in such things.  I do believe, this is not our last encounter, I will make sure of it.”  Coming from anyone else, Eli would have just wrote it off as sentiments, but coming from a Chiss, he almost had to believe it.  “But yes, it is time for our farewells, your people must not see me.”

“Then let's get this over with.”  He joked, Thrawn releasing him.

“I have moved my own belongings to my camp and cleared any sign of mine inhabiting here.”

“I noticed.”

“You are certain that the Dejarik board is allowed to stay with me?”

“Of course!  It is a gift, hopefully something to remember me by!  And,” Eli gestured to his jacket, reaching for the patch that inscribed his name.  “You probably couldn’t pass as an unknowing alien if you had a branded flight jacket, otherwise I’d give this to you.  So a compromise.” He ripped off the patch, flipping the oval over in his hands, then held it out for Thrawn.

“Eli, you do not have to, I-”

“Please, humor a Human and his sentimental values.  It’s something small and unassuming, please take it.”  Thrawn smiled, taking the offered patch, clutching it tightly in his fist.

“Much thanks, Eli Vanto.”  He placed it inside the satchel at his side.  Then began digging around inside for something else.  He pulled out, what looked to maybe be a map? It was small, circular and metallic, with a star system etched into its lid.  Cradling it in both hands, he offered it to Eli.

“W-What?”

“It is a map of my home, not the way to it, but rather the structure of the stars.  Purely an aesthetically pleasing piece of technology.” He activated the device, the stars illuminating above them, clear and unwavering, unlike holograms Eli was used to.  But Thrawn was right, it was just an assembly of stars, no markings or coordinates to give away exactly where it was located.

“Are you giving me this?”  Eli gasped.

“Yes.  I have this as to remind me of my home, should I ever long to see it.  But I have a clear image in my mind of its look, location and surroundings.  I need only close my eyes. I would wish for you to take it with you, look upon it should you ever find yourself longing for me.”

“Thrawn no, I...I can’t take this.”

“Eli, I insist.  It would bring me more joy to know you have it.  To think that as I remember my home, you could be gazing at it yourself, eases my heart.”  Eli chewed his lip, eyes jumping from the star chart to Thrawn, back and forth. Rather than supplying an answer, Eli just rushed forward, locking their lips in a kiss.

“Thank you Mitt’raw’nuruodo.”  He sighed against the Chiss’ lips when they parted.

“It is my pleasure, Eli Vanto.”  They embraced, Eli clutching so hard, scared that when he released him, he’d disappear instantly.

“You have done so much for me.  I came a complete stranger, and you decided to help me.  I pulled a blaster on you, feared you, but you still came to me, helped me, cared for me.  You are astounding Thrawn. I mean that, I don’t know if I could ever fully express my gratitude to you.

“Eli, you have more than repaid me, with your knowledge, companionship, and care.  You owe me no debt, but to live your life, and prosper.” Eli was about to pull back and argue that fact, but Thrawn silenced him with a kiss.

It was their last kiss, he could tell.  Sorrow laced his lips, remorse in their breath, and an longing that would never be filled over took their hearts.  A curse fell upon Eli, one he wouldn’t notice, or be able to name, but would go with him for the rest of his days. Parting, he felt the final seal lock, and Thrawn was gone to him, prepared to walk away, possibly forever.

Wordlessly they parted.  Wordlessly the walked out of the ship.  And wordlessly, Thrawn stepped away, preparing to leave.

“I wish you luck Eli Vanto, in your life and any future endeavors.”  Thrawn spoke, giving Eli a deep bow, which he belatedly returned.

“Good luck Mitth’raw’nuruodo, I hope you accomplish your mission.”  He replied, smiling at him. He held out his hand, Eli moved to grab it, but the Chiss pushed forward, instead grasping at Eli’s forearm.  He mimicked the action.

“ _ Farewell _ .”  In Sybisti, he whispered.

“ _ Goodbye _ .”  He followed.  And with that, Thrawn released him, Eli having to fight back the urge to follow after him.  He turned, and started off towards the woods, long hair swaying gently as he walked. A few times he turned back to make eye contact, surely just for Eli’s benefit.  But once he reached the edge of the treeline, he glanced back, and stepped inside. Then a few more steps, Eli watching with bated breath as he went. A few more steps, the foliage and shade beginning to take his form in the distance.  A few more steps and all Eli could see were his eyes. Just a light in the woods, the same one that had him struck with terror so long ago. Now they just left him with a heavy heart. They watched each other for a few heartbeats, time slowing between them just enough to say a second silent goodbye.  Then he was gone. And Eli was alone.

He stood there, stuck in place, eyes fixated on the spot where Thrawn had vanished.  He didn’t want to move, he wanted Thrawn to come walking back out. Fearing that if he were to stop watching, he’d miss the Chiss’ return.  But he wasn’t coming back, and Eli knew this, but he couldn’t help but indulge his childish delusion. Thrawn was gone for good, but, Eli hoped, he’d accomplish his mission.

* * *

 

The reunion with his parents helped ease his mind and heart.  Being embraced by his parents as if he were a little kid again felt rejuvenating, taking off layers of stress he’d accumulated since crashing.  They held him tight, pressing kissed to his face, tears mixing on his cheeks, and he couldn’t bring himself to be disgusted or embarrassed, even with Lejo standing not far off.  Their time was short, the window of their return given by the Empire very slim. After calming down, they worked to gather everything up and take them back. At Eli’s request, they attached both his and the pirate’s ship to the brought ships (Lejo having flown separate, incase an extra were needed).  He wanted any trace of interaction with Thrawn removed, to give the Chiss a better chance at his plan.

It took some time to get everything situated, but before midday, all was set.  Lejo left, toting Eli’s ship with him, and Eli’s parents getting the last few things set to haul off the pirate’s ship.  Eli snuck off, hanging on the edge of Thrawn’s clearing, watching the spot where he’d left, a hand over his heart. It still ached.

“Eli!  We’re all set, let’s get off this rock!”  His father called from the ramp of his ship.  Eli’s mother standing just at the bottom, beckoning him over.  Eli reached into his pocket, feeling the groves in the metal casing of the star chart, trying to ground himself, remind him that everything that had happened was real.

“Goodbye Thrawn, I’ll miss you.”  And he turned away, his back to the campsite, to the planet, to the experiences here.  He boarded the ship, ignoring the strange looks he got from his parents.

Not long after and they were taking off, ascending higher and higher into the sky.  Eli gazed out the viewport, watching his planet prison and paradise shrink beneath him.  Until they’d gotten past the atmosphere and into space. The last time he saw this sight, he was hurtling towards it.

“We’re so glad to have you back!”  Eli’s mother hummed, hugging him around the middle.

“I missed you guys too, Ma.”  Eli chuckled, turning to embrace his mother, he’d nearly forgotten how short she was.  “I need to make a quick transmission however.”

“Of course sweetheart, go right ahead.”  He smiled at her as she let him go, and he moved up next to his father, sitting in the copilots chair.  He keyed on the holoprojector, and typing in the frequency every resident of the Empire should know, then waited.  Slowly the transmission registered before transmitting and establishing the connection. Not long after, a figure came together, wearing a stiff uniform and low down hat.

“Imperial Information Submission Network, state your name, location and what information you can provide your glorious Empire.”  The woman spoke, in a clipped Imperial accent. She sounded very bored, clearly she had to repeat that sentence exactly word for word every time someone called, and she was very much tired of it.

“Eli Vanto from Lysatra.  I want to report smuggling and pirate activity in a nearby sector.  I was recently attacked because they had suspicion I was transporting Doonium.”  He could see her visibly perk up at that, he had her attention, he rattled off the coordinates.  “I request an investigation be launched in that sector and all surrounding planets. The woman smiled, a devilish looking smile, like Eli had just given her juicy gossip she could use to kill a man with.

“Thank you for your contribution, the Empire will not forget this service you have provided.  We shall dispatch soon to investigate, you have done the glorious Empire good on this day citizen.”  With that, she ended the transmission. His parents immediately started questioning why he bothered doing that, and further about the Doonium suspicion, but he just ignored them for the moment.

_ “Good luck Thrawn, I hope we do meet again someday.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is effectively the final chapter. And over double the average chapter length. I had a lot that needed addressing and wrapping up, and I actually feel pretty proud how this turned out. This has been one long journey, I'm so happy how many of you joined me on it and I'm very excited to have this be my first completed work!
> 
> There is an Epilogue, so don't worry, this isn't the end end, but the story at this time is over. I'm so unbelievably honored that you all enjoyed this story, all the Kudos, hits and comments warming my heart and pushing me to go farther, and improve. I hope I've given you all what you'd hoped, if it weren't for you all there wouldn't be a story such as this from me.
> 
> I love all you guys, I honestly don't know how best to express my gratitude. My only apology is how long my update schedule was in between, don't think I should be even allowed to call it that, seeing as though it wasn't really a schedule.
> 
> Fanart:  
> [morriganbia](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/):  
> [Chapter 6](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/post/174480333701/yesterday-ive-read-the-beautiful)
> 
> [yalaki](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/):
> 
> Chapter 7 [Part One](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174554760347/light-in-the-woods-is-good-and-i-can-write-an)
> 
> Chapter 7[Part Two](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174731387802/light-in-the-woods-pg2-pg1)
> 
> [Chapter 8](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174889524862/light-in-the-woods-whittling)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [mortisbane](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support of this story, the Epilogue is the only thing left before we have to say our own farewells.
> 
> Stay Wizard  
> ~Mortis


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [literatecephalopod](https://literatecephalopod.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for being the beta reader for this chapter!  
> 

The day had started off normal as any other.  Eli woke up, showered, dressed (along with his new flight jacket, which had grown on him) and went to work.  The first few hours he just looked over manifests of the last few shipments. Checking over the inventory lists and certifying they were correct as well as noting any patterns in increase or decrease need of goods.  Tedious work with tedious numbers. But he loved every moment of it. Scanning through long lists of number amounts, occasionally scratching at the beard that had accumulated on his chin, felt very invigorating to him, and he never quite understood why.

He had just decided to break for lunch, clocking out and waving at Lejo as they passed each other.  But, stepping outside, all he saw was the streets crowded with people staring directly up, jaws slack in awe.  It was as if everyone on this street had come outside their shops and homes. Eli’s parent’s warehouse headquarters were right on the outskirts of the city, at the end of a decently long street of similar shipping and transporting services.  But it looked like everyone was outside, entranced by whatever was hanging above them. He scanned over the crowed, before glancing up, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and felt his own jaw drop.

Hovering above all their heads, slowly moving and casting a shadow across them, was an Imperial Star Destroyer.  Eli had never seen one in person before, no one born on Lysatra had, the Empire never bothered coming out this far.  It were a lot larger than they looked on Holos. In an instant Eli’s heart clenched in fear. Why would the Empire be here?  Eli had heard stories of the Empire coming to worlds, taking over and stripping the planet of any useful resources and locking the planet down into an Imperial Troop sanctuary.  He’d also heard what happened to planets who fought back from an occupation, or Rebels who did on planets.

No one moved, everyone just as struck with fear as he was.  But the Star Destroyer also did not move. It simply hung there, as if staring them all down, debating whether or not to kill them all.  Behind him, he heard some feet shuffle outside from the warehouse, turning he saw his parents, Lejo and a few other workers wandering out, necks craned up just like everyone else.

Looking back up, it was still there.  Though now he noticed some design on the underbelly of the ship.  Like two serpents intertwining around each other. He also noticed a single small shuttle leaving the ship, and descending down closer to them.  Others saw this as well, a few turning tail and retreating back inside. His mother cursed under her breath sharply.

Quickly the shuttle approached, this one Eli recognized, he’d interacted with Imperial officers in the past on shipment drop offs, most preferred to travel in these Lambda Class shuttles.  So they were meeting an Imperial Officer, that much he could tell, but why? And why are they here rather than closer to the capital where all the political people in power were?

The shuttle came just to the outside of the city, right at the end of the line of buildings, directly on the side of the road that leads out of town.  It spun, letting its down ramp face all the shocked onlookers, and slowly, began to open. Hisses escaped the shuttle as it released air to decompress the interior, the puffs of smoke obscuring the entrance while the ramp fell down, planting firmly in the ground below.

Two troopers walked down the ramp, completely black armored, clutching their weapons close to their chest, giving off an aura of intimidation.  They could pull that weapon on someone in an instant. No one dared move. At the base of the ramp, they each stepped to the side, waiting on either side, straight and stiff, then a pair of shiny black boots appeared at the top.

One step at a time, the figure calmly strode down out of the ship, little by little revealing more of their figure.  This must be the officer, Eli figured, as his legs came into view, clad in crisp white pants. He thought he’d heard before what white meant, but there were a few branches of the Empire that utilized the color, he couldn’t be certain.  His chest came into view, they were relatively tall, arms held together behind their back. Whomever they were, they held themselves with high pride and poise. Finally, he reached the base of the ramp, exposing himself to all the bystanders in the street, and Eli’s breath caught in his throat, while many around him gasped, both in shock and some in horror.  Taking in the sharp features, the unusual hues of his skin, as well as in his shortened hair.

Eli ran.

Ignoring the shouts of his parents or the concerned murmurings of the crowd behind him, he ran directly at the Imperials.  His heart was hammering so hard in his ears, he couldn’t even hear himself think anymore. But he didn’t care, he knew this man, and stars be damned if he was going to be professional about this.

His sudden direct sprint had the two troopers raise their weapons at him, but the Officer raised his hand, sending them back to attention.  He stepped farther from his ship, and waited for Eli to reach him, a smile pulling at his thin lips.

Eli didn’t know what he wanted to do when he reached the man, just knew he needed to get there.  So it was a shock to himself as well, when, upon reaching him, he flung himself at the man. Arms wrapping around his neck, the impact of their chests knocking what air that was left in his lungs, out.  For the Imperial’s credit, he only stumbled back a step, taking Eli’s weight well, before his own arms came around him, embracing him in return. Behind them, Eli could see the troopers flinch and look at each other as if in shock.

“You kriffing bastard Thrawn!  What’re you doing here?!” Eli whispered, voice shaking through the myriad of emotions coursing through him.  The Chiss chuckled in his ear, the sound of his voice making him want to melt.

“Perhaps we should move to a venue more private.”  He spoke, breath tickling Eli’s ear. He reluctantly released Thrawn, and turned back to the small crowd that was staring them down.

“Yes, we should.  You just sort of confirmed a lot of childhood bedside stories for them…”  Even Eli’s parent’s stood, jaws dropped, his mother’s hand resting over her heart.  Thrawn stepped away, turning and heading back up the ship ramp.

“Come, I have already made arrangements.”  Eli looked back and forth between him and his family, sheepishly smiling at them and hurrying after Thrawn.  The troopers turned and marched up behind them, their boots clanking on the durasteel loudly.

This was surreal.  Eli felt like he were dreaming, there was no way in this Galaxy that Thrawn would just show up on Lysatra and whisk him off in his Imperial shuttle.  But here they are, and Eli just followed him, eyes never leaving his form. Thrawn paused once inside, the two troopers moving around him into the cockpit, the door closing, leaving him and Eli alone.  He wanted to do so many things in that moment, so many that he couldn’t make out any singular thought.

“Is it really you?”  Eli barely whispered, taking one step closer, hand resting against Thrawn’s arm.

“ _ It is me. _ ”  Thrawn responded in Sybisti.

“ _ What are you doing here?  What happened to you? I need to know it all! _ ”  His other hand came to grab at Thrawn’s opposite arm, feeling the muscles under it tense.  He missed Thrawn’s old clothes that showed off his arms. He missed Thrawn’s hair.

“ _ I will explain it all in my office, I promise. _ ”  The ship lurched slightly, its launching sequence beginning, and Thrawn directed them both to sit down before they began to move.

“ _ You’re not kidnapping me right?  I think you might confirm too many fears of the people down there. _ ”  Eli laughed, taking a quick moment to glance around the ship’s interior before resting back on Thrawn.

“ _ Of course not. _ ”  He gave a small smile that made Eli think he might actually be.

The ship could not travel fast enough.  Eli had so many questions, but each time he asked one Thrawn would shoot it down, only saying to wait until they were in his office.  At the very least, he was allowed to hold onto Thrawn’s arm. Doing so reminded Eli that he was real, that he really was here, and couldn’t just disappear on him again.

Suddenly, Thrawn stood, just moments before the ship rocked on its landing gear.  Eli stood next to him, but did not grab at his arm again, though he wanted to. The two troopers returned, standing before the down ramp just before lowering it, and repeating their routine from before.  Then, in unison, Eli and Thrawn strolled down, but Eli stopped dead in his tracks once he could look out in what he assumed was the Star Destroyer’s hanger.

It was gigantic, just this one part of the ship.  High ceilings, walls so long he had to crane his neck all around to look at it all.  Stormtroopers and officers walked about, in and out of doors, none of them paid him any mind.  The hanger looked bigger than the Vanto’s warehouse, and this was a small aspect of the ship as a whole.  Thrawn turned to look at him, noticing his pause and retraced his steps, laying a hand on Eli’s shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen a Star Destroyer before today.”  He chuckled, smiling embarrassingly, feeling his cheeks warm.

“It is understandable.  But come, we have much to discuss.”  Thrawn responded. Eli gave him a nod, and this time continued following him to the door across from them.  The troopers stayed where they were, Eli tossing them a quick look as they walked away, but they didn’t move.

Once leaving the hanger, the rest of the ship was easier to take in.  They just walked down corridor after corridor. But they all looked the same to Eli, not much changed while they walked, and he feared without Thrawn, he’d get lost in the growing maze of turns.  And the more they walked, the more amazed he was that this entire thing was Thrawn’s ship. He really needed to know what happened.

A few times they were passed while they walked.  Squads of Stormtroopers, a few lower officers, none really taking a stop to look at Eli.  Didn’t mean they weren’t staring as they went by. He saw one officer pass them three times now, either they were triplets, or they were running around and walking past again to look at him.

“That’s the third time that one has passed us.”  Eli leaned over, whispering in Thrawn’s ear.

“Yes, I have seen them.  Rest assured, I have made a note of their name and rank and shall follow up on their curiosity later.”

Finally, they reached a specific end of the corridor, a set of lifts awaiting them.  Stepping inside, Thrawn pressed for a specific floor, and Eli’s head spun at the amount of floors available.  But he didn’t say anything, just tried to ignore the shock. Once stepping out of the lift, there were only two more turns before they came to a door guarded by a stormtrooper.

The trooper looked at Thrawn, then to Eli, then back to Thrawn before opening the door and stepping out of the way.

“Welcome back, sir.”  He spoke inclining his head.

“Do not disturb me and my guest for anything less than an emergency.”  Thrawn instructed as he walked past the trooper.

“Understood, sir.”  Eli, having idled in the hallway, hurried after Thrawn, the door closing immediately behind him.  They were in a small hallway, a door at the end and ones off to each their left and right, all closed.  Alone again.

“I missed you Eli.”  Thrawn sighed, voice seeming to strain just slightly.

“I missed you too.”  He walked up to him, Thrawn turning around to face him.  “You lost your accent.” Thrawn smiled at him, head dropping to lock eyes with him.

“Yes, it was going to happen, the amount of time I have spent with the Empire.”

“And your hair.”  Eli whined, reaching up and brushing his fingers through the short hair around his ear.

“I am sorry Eli, I do not believe my old hair length met with regulations.”

“Ta Hell with regulations, this is a crime!”  Thrawn laughed, a hand coming to hold at Eli’s wrist.

“You have grown out your facial hair.”  His other hand felt along Eli’s chin, finger tips pressing through the hairs.

“I got used to it, not too bad.”  He wanted to kiss him so badly in this moment, but he wasn’t sure if it was his place anymore.  “Thrawn please, what happened?”

“Come take a seat, I will explain it all.”  He pulled away, and Eli wanted to whine again.  Instead, he stuffed his hands inside his flight jacket, and followed Thrawn through the door at the end of the small hallway.  Inside must have been Thrawn’s office, the only indication being the desk at the end of the room. The walls themselves had displays upon displays of artwork, and throughout the center, holoprojections of art encircled the desk.

“You’ve gone and made your own office like an art museum.”  Eli joked, looking over the walls, not recognizing any particular artwork, but he’d never been that interested in art befo- Pausing, frozen mid step, his eyes landed on one display in particular.  Hesitantly, he approached, heart beating faster in his chest with each step. It stood out so sharply from everything around it, but was centered perfectly along the wall, meant to draw attention. His wood carved Dejarik board and pieces.  And resting just below, like an information plaque, was his old name patch.

“It is my most favorite piece.”  Thrawn whispered, directly behind him.  He turned, giving Thrawn a look before staring back at his own work.

“It sticks out so much from everything else, it shouldn’t be here!  It’s no art piece, just some carvings from an inexperienced Wild Space pilot.  It shouldn’t be with all these pieces of actual ar-” Thrawn’s hands grasped at his arms, turning Eli around to face his red eyes.

“It is my favorite piece.”  He opened his mouth to protest again, but the intensity of the Chiss’ stare had him closing it again.  His heart was doing strange things in his chest, beating harder, irregularly, almost like it would flip around under Thrawn’s gaze.  It had been too long.

“If you say so.”

“I do.”  Silence stole his breath, Eli’s brown irises couldn’t move, enraptured by Thrawn, much the same as when they first met.  He couldn’t take it anymore. Closing his eyes, he pushed forward, bumping foreheads with Thrawn and pressing them against each other.  A stuttered breath slipped past Thrawn’s lips, and Eli smiled, feeling him press back.

Almost like he had time traveled, the sensations rushed back giving him the most nostalgic feeling.  Remembering the many kisses that ended like this, silently enjoying each others close presence. Eli loved it, wishing it would never end, but his questions remained, and he needed answers.  Thankfully, and unfortunately, Thrawn pulled back first, but kept his hand on Eli’s arm tightly.

He lead him over to the desk, and offered him a chair.  Eli took it, watching Thrawn key something on his deck, and the hologram art behind him fizzled away, leaving the room dimly lit.  Thrawn looked across the desk at his chair, as if contemplating it, before deciding instead on the chair next to Eli, sitting down regally.

“I will start from the beginning then.”  Thrawn sighed, lacing his fingers together before him.

“That’d be best yeah.”  Eli prompted, shifting in his chair to better directly face Thrawn.

“Very soon after your departure all those years ago, I had some more visitors.  The Empire had come across this planet and myself, presumably due to a tip from a ‘Wild Space local’, whom I can only assume was you.”

“Yeah, I did that.  I reported smuggling and pirate activity in that region, dropped the word Doonium and I knew they’d investigate.  I left out anything pertaining to you, I hope your plan went how you wanted.”

“Yes, your efforts were not lost.  My plan worked nearly to the beat, which lead me directly to the Emperor.”

“The Emperor?!  You met the Emperor?!”  Thrawn smiled at his flabbergasted look, Eli’s embarrassment making him calm his features again.

“Yes, I was brought before him.  I gave him my proposition. My service and loyalty for his aid in the possible future.  Which, he accepted, to a degree. Since then I have been here, rising in the ranks of the Empire.”

“I see that, what is that Admiral, Grand Admiral, Moff?”  He pointed at Thrawn’s plaque insignia.

“Grand Admiral, I was recently promoted.”

“And this is  _ all _ yours to command?!”

“This along with the entire Seventh Fleet.”

“An entire fleet?!”  Eli whistled glancing again around Thrawn’s office.  “That’s more than I could shake a stick at.” Thrawn gave him a look but didn’t say anything about what he said.

“I am flattered by your amazement, however this was never for the glory, just my mission and my duty to my Emperor.”

“But, wasn’t it hard?  How’d the Empire, notorious alien haters, let an alien become a Grand Admiral?”

“It was not easy no, however I could persist, and thrive.  Their prejudices mean nothing, simply another method to prove my might and power.”  Eli rolled his eyes, lips upturned in a grin. Thrawn definitely seemed to have a different aura about him now, most likely the years of military service playing a role in that, but he’d always be the feral looking man out in the woods Eli met.

“Well, I knew you’d be able to do it.”  Thrawn returned his smile.

“And what of you Eli?  What has become of you since last we met?”

“Nothing really, if I’m gonna be honest.  It was a long while before Ma would calm down and let be back on deliveries.  But I came to really enjoy working in the warehouse, working with inventory numbers, manifests, shipments.  I dunno, guess I have more of a knack for numbers than I thought. But I eventually had enough to invest in a new ship for the company, one with a sleeping quarters and a water shower.  Couldn’t keep me from running shipments in my own ship.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Kinda boring compared to you, military genius of sorts.”

“Nonsense, I find your exploits most interesting.”  Eli smiled, casting his eyes down in embarrassment to the praise.

“No offence but...Why’d you come here Thrawn?  It can’t just be to catch up.”  _ I’ve been here the whole time, you had plenty opportunity. _  He thought but didn’t dare add.

“Yes, there is more to my visit than simply pleasantries.”  Thrawn started, standing from his chair and beginning to walk around.  Eli followed his movements with his eyes.

“Well?”

“I missed you Eli.”  Thrawn turned to face him from where he stood.  “Our time together, no matter how short, left a deep impression on me.  One I did not expect, nor did I incorporate into my plans. However, I found you a persistent force throughout the years.  When I was not preoccupied I found myself-” Pausing, he turned away, almost as if embarrassed by his words. Eli stood, approaching him, but giving him space.  “-yearning for you. And it seemed no matter what I did, that feeling remained. I  _ needed _ to see you again, know that you were alive and well.  More than once, it plagued my thoughts enough to cost me sleep.”

Eli couldn’t help but smile.  A small upturn of his lips and eyebrows, a mixture of sympathy and endearment.  Thrawn was such an analytical and calculated person, he was very adamant about sleeping and proper nutritional care.  He seemed capable to do near anything, including sleep, at will. To know he’d been so emotionally torn to be kept up, because of Eli, made him both honored and sad for him.

“I missed you too, Thrawn.”  He reached out, placing a gentle hand on the man’s back.  “Nearly every day, you’d cross my thoughts, I’d feel your phantom fingers across my skin, the sound of your voice would echo in my ears when I was alone.  The first nights were the hardest, I could barely sleep without you there beside me. I still subconsciously sleep on only half the bed, as if even my body expects you to crawl in next to me.”  The Chiss turned around, grabbing at Eli’s hand as he did, holding it tightly.

“You have done something to me that no being has ever done, and what I thought no being could.  But you had, and, for once, I did not know what to do. Many times, I wished to come find you, late into the sleep cycle, these desires would fight against my logic.  But I couldn’t do that, it would endanger you and your family. I had many enemies against my rise to authority, that could not touch me directly. To expose you would be to expose a weakness, making you a pawn to be used against me.”

“And what’s different now?”  His voice, so soft, scared that if he were too loud it would shatter this moment.  A moment of Thrawn exposing vulnerability to him. And much like a wild animal, Eli feared that if he weren’t soothing, he would close up in an instant.

“I have more power, more influence, I can protect you if need be.”

“That’s not all.  You’re here for another purpose, I can tell.”  Thrawn scanned his face, his schooled features already having washed away into a look of mild distress.

“Eli, have you bonded to another?”  They locked eyes, determination mixing with fear.

“No, no one could make me feel what you have.”  There was barely a second after he finished speaking before Thrawn’s mouth was on him.

If his first kiss with Thrawn all those years ago was his best, along with the chapped lips, aching bodies and filth covered flesh, then this was perfect.  Thrawn’s lip were soft against his own, smooth, clean, yet familiar, firm. Even with the separation he returned the kiss easily. Much like riding a speeder bike, where in an instant, he remembered everything he needed to do, and fell deeply into the kiss.  Something he never thought he’d get to feel again, nearly sent him into a sensory overload. But Thrawn’s hand found it’s way to Eli’s cheek, and he felt grounded in the long fingers that caressed his face.

Their lips parting snapped him back to reality, and slowly he opened his eyes, watching Thrawn lean against his forehead.  He missed this so much, he hadn’t even realized how badly he needed this. All the emotions came forth, rising in his heart, a warmth spreading across his chest, clutching at his heart.  Just about overflowing through him.

“I love you.”  He said it, he had to, the truth needed to come through before Thrawn and him left again.  Come what repercussions may, but he meant it, and if he didn’t say it now, in this moment, he’d regret it forever.  Thrawn’s eyes opened, the red peering into the deep browns of his own, but he didn’t flinch, staring right back.

Thrawn spoke, something that was not familiar on Eli’s ears.  But was uttered deeply, rumbling through Thrawn’s chest, yet gliding over his tongue enagantly, sweetly, whatever it was sounded beautiful.

“What…?”  He asked, his hand hesitating in its path to mirror Thrawn’s grip on his face.

“I love you as well, Eli Vanto.”  Thrawn whispered, lips brushing against his once again.  In that moment, for just a second, he was in a state of perfect equilibrium, in the next, he thought he might burst.  The emotional validation he never realized he needed, solidified his feelings, making all his nerves light up with pleasant sparks.  He’d gone and fallen in love with his childhood boogeyman.

“If we’d only done that ten years ago…”  He chuckled, pecking Thrawn’s lips, who returned the gesture occasionally.

“Perhaps I, for once, made a mistake by not.”  Thrawn answered, rubbing Eli’s beard with his thumb.

“You’re gonna have to meet my parents now you realize, you already made a hell of a first impression by showing up and whisking me off in your ship.”

“If I recall, you were the one who launched yourself at me.”

“Stars I missed you.”  Their lips joined again, just as amazing as the last, Eli worried he may never tire of the feeling.  During the kiss, both Eli’s hands found Thrawn’s face, while Thrawn’s held one at Eli’s wrist and the other resting on his hip.

“I am here now.”  He breathed when they separated.

“And you will have to leave me again won't you?”  Already, Eli went and soured his own mood. Face falling in the realization, Thrawn tensing under him.

“Perhaps, perhaps not.  Eli, I have an option to give you.  A proposition, that, is the reason true reason I have come seeking you.  You need not answer immediately, however, I will need your answer before I am meant to report to my next assignment over Lothal.”  Eli pulled back, looking over Thrawn’s features, studying them. He was incredibly relaxed and open in this moment.

“What is this proposition?”  Thrawn smiled, a hand coming back to hold his cheek.  And then asked Eli his biggest life changing question.  And Eli said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> We've reached the end of our journey my friends, and I am so happy to of been able to share this with you all. It's been a great time these past seven months, I hope it has been for you all as well. I am quite proud how this all turned out, mainly because of how much you all seemed to enjoy it as well. Sad to see this come to an end, but happy to have this work completed for you all.
> 
> I left the ending up to interpretation, so you can supplement Thrawn's question for whatever you personally prefer. If he asks him to stay, sends him to the ascendancy or anything really. Hope you like the vagueness of it.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love, kudos, comments, fanart, and support, this work will forever hold a special place in my heart because of much you all enjoyed it and let me know you did. Truly thank you, this fic may not have happened without all of your support, so from me to you, thank you.
> 
> This is the end, but not goodbye. I have a post Thrawn Alliances one shot idea for the future, and a post rebels multichapter fic in the works already, that's a bit more ambitious than this one but it'll be a while before that starts coming out. I got the first two chapters written but want most the story written before I begin posting. So if you liked this story, keep an eye out for more in the future please!
> 
> I want to individually thank [morriganbia](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/) for the first fanart I've ever received on any story before, I teared up when I first saw it.  
> [Chapter 6](https://morriganbia.tumblr.com/post/174480333701/yesterday-ive-read-the-beautiful)
> 
> Also [yalaki](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/) their comics brought me SO much joy, I love them so much and am so honored to be shown such love for this fic, thank you!!
> 
> Chapter 7 [Part Two](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174554760347/light-in-the-woods-is-good-and-i-can-write-an)
> 
> Chapter 7 [Part Two](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174731387802/light-in-the-woods-pg2-pg1)
> 
> [Chapter 8](http://yalaki.tumblr.com/post/174889524862/light-in-the-woods-whittling)
> 
> This final note is getting pretty long, so farewell, but not goodbye forever, I hope to see you all again in the future  
> Stay Wizard  
> ~[Mortis](https://mortisbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
